


Expecting

by KeisukeAkimi



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Fruits Basket Another
Genre: Akira mentionned, Angst, Baby Shiki, Before Fruits basket another, Chapter seven have fruits basket another vol 3 spoilers beware !!, Family, Fluff, Humor, Machi and Yuki parenting Mutsuki in second chapter, Mine/Saki/Akito friendship, More tags coming, Multi, Nameless Oc - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Oc child for Kureno/Arisa in chapter 13, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Shigure and Akito being healthy, Shiki/Sawa is hinted a LOT, Spoilers Alert, baby chizuru, chapter 22 is M for Shigure horniness, collection of akigure and Shiki life, english is not my first language, ijime, mainly drabble, mention of harassment, scholar harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeisukeAkimi/pseuds/KeisukeAkimi
Summary: Shigure and Akito are the kind of parents expecting nothing more but a bright childhood for their son.Collection of drabble about Shiki and Shigure/Akito parenthood.





	1. Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! A long time ago, somebody have said 'if you want to see something on the internet, do it" and I'm craving for Shiki and Akigure parenting. So here is my collection of one-shot about many aspect of their life.  
> /!\ WARNING /!\ CONTAIN SPOILERS ABOUT FRUITS BASKET ANOTHER (all volume)  
> Don't worry, I'll put a warning before every chapters to say which volume/chapter is concerned.  
> Not beta-read and written by a non-native english speaker. Tell me if you see any errors !!

**/!\WARNING SPOILER ALERT/!\**

Volume concerned: Vol 2, Mutsuki postface

Shiki : 9 years old

* * *

Shiki turned around in his futon, hiding his body under the blanket. The noise made by the summer's wind that usually didn’t bother him was tonight scarifying him. It was like harmful words whispered in his ears by an old, crocked voice. Shivering, Shiki throw an eye out of his white blanket and looked at the shadows in the darkness of his room. They were like long hair locks moving through the obscurity of his room, ready to pull off a knife.

An anxious noise slipped from Shiki’s tightened teeth and he snuggled his pillow, closing his eyes. He mentally cursed Hibika for having the idea of sharing horror stories earlier in the day, his father to have took him at Ayame’s house and he finally cursed Chizuru for telling them this ghost story.

_Hey, do you know Okiku-san? A long time ago, when the Tokugawa were governing the entire country, there were a cruel man called Shuzen. Working for this terrible man was the young maid, Okiku-san. One day, Okiku-san while cleaning the dishes broke a plate from a set of ten. Knowing his master cruel heart, instead of hiding the broken plate, Okiku-san decided to tell him the truth. Shuzen threw a tantrum and he tied the poor girl and locked her in his closet. Every day, Shuzen would come to cut one finger. After a few days, Okiku-san succeed to untie herself. Out of agony and in pain, the young maid threw herself into the well of his master. Since then, every night, her spirit would come to haunt Shuzen. With her long black hair and her used white kimono, she would count the dishes for her master, and cry when she would count the ninth. She has continued this until the day Shuzen threw himself in the well like Okiku-san did._

Hibika did scream at Chizuru after, telling him that this story was unrealistic ‘ _Really, who would cut somebody fingers just because of a broken plate!_ ’

 _‘Hey, you were the one asking for a horror story, not me’_ he argued, annoyed ‘ _Huh, Shiki, are you alright?_ ’ 

‘ _Y-yes, just a little tired…_ ’ he lied _‘I guess it’s the heat…_ ’

They stopped telling horror story after that and Hibika called for Shigure. He brought him back to the main Sohma’s house. If his father had noticed Shiki’s white face, he had said nothing about it. Shiki had thought that this bad feeling growing in his guts would have disappeared at night, but he was wrong. The shadows in his room made him feel like a prey in the middle of a pack of wolves. A toddler surrounded by people looking at him being defenseless against a woman with a crooked smile.

Shiki closed his eyes even tighter, chasing away those thoughts, but the more he tried, the more real the shadows seemed to be. Shiki tried to rationalize himself. He was a big boy, in three years he will enter in middle school. Being scared wasn’t for his age anymore. _It’s not real_ he repeated himself in his head, ignoring the tears which were forming in the corner of his closed eyes.

A sound provoked by the roaring trees outside in the garden made Shiki bounce out of his bed. He exited of his room, shivering from the head to the toes. Now, he was even in a darker place. Holding his pillow against his little body, he made his way toward his parent’s bedroom door. He called through the shogi door with a broken voice. “Mom… Dad?”

No answer. He tried again, feeling a sob coming through his throat. He reluctantly looked back to dark corridor he walked in before opening slowly the shogi door when he heard no responses coming from the room.

The wind was still noisy here as well but the shadows have been retreated to let the moonlight lighting the futon were his parents were sleeping. He walked toward it without making a sound. Pillow under his arm, Shiki softly shook his father naked shoulder. “Da-dad…”

Shigure frowned his brow before opening one eye sleepily “Shiki? What are you doing here? Uh… what time is it?” he groaned, moving his free arm to search his watch, waking up Akito who had rested her head on his chest. Mumbling curses to his husband until Shiki’s sniffing totally awoke them up. “What happened?” Asked Akito to her husband, taking her son in her arm. Shigure just shook his head as a reply “I-I can’t sleep, I’m scared mom…” Shiki answered between the sobs, clinging to his mother's slight yukata “I’m scared she might come out from the shadow…” Stroking his hair, she threw a meaningful glance at Shigure. He looked at his crying son, he sighed and walked out of the bed. “I’ll deal with it, be right back” In an instant, Shiki was left alone in his mother comforting embrace.

“What wrong? Shadows don’t scare you, so why are you afraid now?”

“I-it’s because of Okiku-san”

“Okiku-san?” she repeated softly “Yes, she is going to stab me…” He sniffed, stroking his face against her neck. His mother held him tighter and looked up at her husband who came back from Shiki’s room. Shiki’s head risen up from Akito’s shoulder. “Da-dad” he sputtered “I-I don’t want to go back…”

“He’s scared that Okiku might come to stab him” His mother explained quietly at Shigure who replaced himself in the futon. He pondered, his hand under his chin “Banchou Sarayashiki?” he mumbled “But Okiku don’t stab people Shiki, she only counts plate, don’t be scared” he said sleepily, trying to reassure his son.

“Bu-but Chizuru told me that she has long black hair so I…I-” he sobbed again and put his head back in his mother neck where her soft scent was easing him. Akito cradled him to soothe him but she shared a worried gaze with her husband. They understood. He wasn’t afraid of Okiku nor the shadows, he was afraid of _her_.

“Ca-can I sleep here, please?” he begged, his eyes full of tears. Shigure sighed, as if he could had said no to his frightened son. He knew it was unusual and that tonight he just needed to feel secure between in his parent’s warm embrace. “Of course Shiki, but only for tonight okay”

This said, Shiki sneaked between his mother and father’s bodies under the blanket. Akito continued to stroke his hair until he stopped to cry. She kissed his forehead when Shiki breath signaled her that he was sleeping. Resting her face on Shigure's arm, she cursed her mother’s action for making her son broke down in tears at 2a.m.

* * *

Banchou Sarayashiki is the story of Okiku-san. I’ve modified the story to make it fit well. I hope you liked this first chapter !


	2. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutsuki couldn't wait to give the new-born heir his gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\
> 
> Shiki: 3-4 weeks old

Mutsuki was 4 years old when the heir of the Sohma was born. It was not the first time Mutsuki have seen a baby, there were a lot of them at the park he usually goes the Sunday afternoon with his parents. Don’t forget Chizuru, even if started to walk a bit, one year ago he was still a baby. Not that Mutsuki remember about it, he was still too young to. Yet, he was excited to met the new-born, because this time, he had a present to give.

Mutsuki had to ask at least a thousand of time for pocket money before his mother gave him 500 yens. He tried ran to the store directly after having the coin in hand before his father intercepted him and lift his small body in the air. “Where are you running young boy?” the jovial tone in his father voice made his laugh “To the store, mama gave me this!” he showed proudly his coin “Mutsuki is rich!”

“To the store? By yourself? You don’t want your poor dad to come with you?” he answered playfully, putting the small body oh Mutsuki on his shoulders. “But daaad already bought a gift for the baby, so you don’t need to go!”

“The baby?” he asked to his wife who was looking at them from the door.

“Yes, he wants to buy something for Shigure and Akito’s baby.” She said casually, before walking and taking Mutsuki in her arms. “Yes, Mutsuki too want to buy something! I can give present!” his determination made his father laugh heartfully.

“Machi, we should at least take him to the mall, right?” She sighed softly, trying to hide her smile. “Well, I guess we’ll do the weekly shopping earlier this time” Mutsuki agitated his body in victory.

When they arrived to the store, Mutsuki pulled off his father with his smalls hands to go with him, his mother followed them “Here! Here daddy!” and he showed big Mogeta plush with his finger “See, see!” _He’s like his mother, buying to other what he wants for himself_ thought Yuki, taking a plush “Ah, but Tsuki-chan, it will be a little hard…Look” and he crouched to show his son the price of 3500 yens on the tag. “You see, you coin is not enough to buy this Mogeta plush…”

Mutsuki looked at the stuffed toy then at his coin before looking again at the Mogeta “Not enough…?” he asked in a small voice, big tears in the corner of his eyes. Yuki shook his head.

“If you want, I can buy it for you” said Machi, crouching next to his weeping son. But Mutsuki screamed that he wanted to buy a gift with his money. His mother gently hugged him until he stopped crying. When his sobs became hiccups, his dad stroked his back “Listen Mutsuki, just shop with mom and dad and when you find something which cost 500 yens, you can take it. Deal?” Mutsuki nodded and shook his dad hand. His mom wipped off his tears and the three of them walked in the mall. It was only when the basket was hall full that Mutsuki stopped in front of the candy shelf.

“Dad! Look! Look! I’m going to pick my favorite for the baby!”

“Wait Mutsuki I don’t think it’s-“

“Leave it Machi, it’s going to be fun” he said with a big smile, holding his wife arm.

That’s how Mutsuki happened to walk proudly with a bag of konpeito in the manor of the Sohma’s head family in a suit that his mother chose for him the morning. His parents too were well dressed, his mom wore a pastel red skirt suit. Most of the time, he didn’t like to go in main house when his cousins weren’t here too. He didn’t like the dark atmosphere in. Yet today the house seemed to be warmer. In his child mind, Mutsuki wondered if it was because of the new-born that the mansion felt welcoming.

His father stopped in front of shoji doors and announced himself before entering. Mutsuki and his mom following him. The room was filled with a lot of present and clothes and Mutsuki hoped that nobody had the same idea as his, but the only foods he saw was fruits basket. He remembered that even his mother bought peaches.

The head of the family was laying against her husband shoulder, holding the precious package in her arm, wrapped in the finest fabrics. “Ah, Yuki, Machi-san…I thought you would never come” she said with a tired smile, inviting them. Mutsuki liked the head of the family, she had sweet smile and she always gave him candies in secret, but he liked Shigure even more because he always made him laugh.

“Ah, sorry Akito-san, Hatori told us that you were pretty drained out after the delivery” said Yuki, sitting in seiza in front of her. Indeed, she was paler than usual with dark circles under her eyes, but it did not take away her charm.

“Drained? She was completely out, I had to deal with the family so much that I barely had time to be with my son. Sohma are so cruel” Shigure said in a laugh. The chief rolled her eyes mumbling sarcastically that she was sorry for giving birth to his child. The adults continued to talk and Mutsuki barely listened what they were saying. He was more focused on the small body resting in the newly mother arms.

“Anyway, congratulation you two” said finally his father.

“Y-yes congratulation, I hope you will be good parents” said his mother hesitantly, handing fruits and clothes with her two hands. Yuki laughed by seeing her dazed by Akito’s aura of family head. Shigure casually took it before teasing Machi and making her blush. Akito thanked them with a sweet smile before showing them more clearly the baby laying in her arms. Mutsuki wanted to give his bag of candy too but his attention had been taken by the child face. He had a white skin and silky dark hair that he wanted to stroke it. Mutsuki leaned on his mother leg to see it more closely.

“Wha’s the baby name?” he asked quietly, not wanting to startle him. The chief moved nearer of Mutsuki, letting him watch the baby all his heart content. “He’s called Shiki and this is your cousin”

And Shiki opened his eyes to look curiously at Mutsuki, as if saying hello. Mutsuki felt so happy that he wanted to tell his parents so he pulled his mother sleeve vigorously “Look mom, Shiki looked at me!! Dad, did you see?!”

His enthusiasm made the adults smile full-heartily. The pure joy of Mutsuki meeting his young cousin for the first time was such a bright sight that they couldn’t retain of showing their happiness of the moment. Mutsuki looked at Shiki again and started to present himself. It was when the baby laughed to Mutsuki’s burst of nonsense speech that he noticed the horrible truth. Shiki’s toothless mouth made him gasp with horror.

“Dad! Shiki don’t have tooth, how will he eat the candies I bought him?” he screamed, waving his bag of sugar.

Mutsuki sworn he never heard before his dad laughing this hard before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the people who have read the first chapter and gave me kudos/comments! I love you ;w;  
> By the way, if you have ideas of Akigure parenting you want me to write, please told me either in comment or on my tumblr ask at https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask  
> See you in the next chapter !!


	3. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> Fruits basket another present era, Shiki/Sawa hinted.   
> Shiki : 12 years old

Shiki was surprised to see his mother sitting at the table of the living room. Last night during dinner, she had said that she and his father won’t be home before late in the night because of a meeting with family's associates. Shiki may have thought that they came back home earlier but his father wasn’t here. “Already home?” he asked, uncertain.

Akito raised her gaze from the record sheet of the Sohma’s bank account. She looked at his son still dressed for the outside, with the scarf and the hat that Tohru had knitted for his birthday. “I was felling dizzy this morning so Hatori told me to stay home. The winter’s weather can’t be trusted.”

“Do you feel better?” he asked, concerned by his mother health. He knew that like him, she was able to be sick for a week just by forgetting to dry hair before sleep.

“Yes, Hatori gave me med before sending me to sleep this morning.” She answered casually “And you, how was school?”

“Ah…normal” actually, today was valentine day and he have been surprised to see girls giving him chocolate. Most of it was from the club of Go, telling it was for every male in the club. Yet, Rio couldn’t help but notice that Chizuru and Shiki had the prettiest chocolates ‘ _Being a Sohma must be nice ah ah!_ ’

Yet, what made this day special for him was that Sawa came to his middle school to give them chocolates _. ‘I…You see, I’ve made some for Mutsuki, Hajime and Riku…So I’ve thought that it would be unfair to you and Chizuru if you hadn't any’_ she had said with red cheeks and looking to her hands. Shiki accepted the chocolate with a heavy heart. He couldn’t conceal a smile and the heat coming from his cheeks when he thanked her. He would have liked to walk her home, but his car was already at the front of the school and he knew it would be bad for his body if he walked in this cold. So instead, he said goodbye and put the cute packet of chocolate in his bag. He was cautious to not mix Sawa’s chocolate with the one the girls of his club have done. He was so happy.

So happy that he actually wanted to tell his mother, but he did not know how she would react. Of course, she wouldn’t behave like his father. If Shiki’s dad came to heard of what happened today, Shiki wouldn’t never heard the end of it. But his mother was more the worried kind of parents, not that Shiki minded because it was always balanced with his father character. Even too much in Shiki’s opinion.

“Hm…Actually, Today is valentine day…” he started, looking at the wall on his side. “It is?” said his mother with wide eyes, genuinely surprised. “Did you receive chocolate?”

“Ah, yeah…Some, from girls in the club…” seeing the proud smile on his mother face he quickly added “But everyone got one from them”. It made his mother laugh joyfully. “Haha, it reminds me of Shigure when he was still in school”

Its intrigued Shiki “How so?” he inquired. It wasn’t everyday he had the chance to heard his parents telling story about their young days. Shiki was not going to waste this chance.

“Haha, yeah. For Valentine, we don’t know how, but he received a lot of chocolate from girls from another school” she saw the confusion in Shiki eyes so she explained “he was in an all-boy school, so normally he couldn't have been in contact with high-school girls. The fact is, Shigure received, along with Ayame and Hatori a lot of chocolates for valentine. If Hatori have been reserved about it, Shigure and Ayame wouldn’t stop showing off and I was dying of jealousy” she had a discreet smile “So when Shigure was looking somewhere else, I have eaten all his chocolates.” Shiki eyes widen in surprise. “Mom…That was mean!”

“Haha, yes…but I’ve been pretty punished for it. The day after I had the worst indigestion of my life and I couldn’t move from the bed. You father laughed at me all the day.” She smiled at the memory, even if Shigure have been making fun of her, he have stayed with her and took care of her all the day. It was nice.

“But mom…You never gave dad chocolate for valentine then?”

“No…Never…I” _didn’t have the right to_ “…didn’t wanted to” she averted her eyes. Shiki somehow felt bad for his father who never had the chance to eat his valentine chocolate. “…You still don’t want to give one?”

She stared at her hands before biting her lips and saying in a shy voice “Don’t you think I’m a little old for it?” Shiki remembered how he felt when Sawa gave him the chocolate bag and he thought that his father would be happy to receive a gift from his lover. “No..I don’t think…” he answered frankly “I even think he would be really happy actually…”

He looked at his mother seeming to think seriously at it, as showed the frown of her eyes bows. After a few seconds of silence, she quietly said “I…Don’t know how to cook…” Shiki was kind of taken aback, he forgot that his mother never learnt how to do manual works. His dad had told him when he was five, as if it was a secret, that his mother always has been in the estate since she was a baby and because of that, nobody had taught her most of ‘how to’ of the life. Shiki hesitated before saying softly “We…learnt how to cook chocolate in economics…If you want, I can show you…”

She looked at him surprised before smiling faintly at him “Then, I’ll be in your care”

* * *

It was past midnight when Shigure finally arrived home. That’s why he was so surprised to see the light still on through the shoji doors. He quietly slid them open and found his wife reading a book casually on a chair against the heater. “Still awake? Weren’t you sick this morning?”

“I got better” she said, closing her book and walking toward him before wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re late Shigure.” He chuckled, putting his hands on her hips “Did you miss me?” he teased then pecked her, he felt her smile against his lips. “Shiki waited for you, you know?”

“Haha, but didn’t told him that I was going to come back late?” “I haven’t thought it was going to be this late…It’s past midnight you know” he defended herself, making a pout while she rearranged the collar of his shirt. “You know, it was valentine day…” Well, advertisements full of hearts, flowers and lover kind of clued him. “Ah yeah? Did you prepare a little something for me?” he whispered in her ear, tickling her with his warm breath. “Maybe?” She teased, slipping her hand inside his shirt to caress his back, arousing showing in her eyes. “Maybe chocolate?”

“Wow…really?” She nodded her head, trying to contain a proud smile growing on her lips “Wanna taste it? It’s in the bedroom” she said, pulling him by his tie. He followed her with pleasure, and the chocolate was indeed sweet and very, very _hot_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas of Akigure parenting you want me to write, please told me either in comment or on my tumblr ask at https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask  
> See you in the next chapter !!


	4. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\
> 
> Shiki age : 14 years old  
> Shiki/Sawa Hinted

Shiki hated summer for three reasons. First, because of the heat, second because of the mosquitoes and to last, because of his parents were constantly glued to another. And the three of them had a correlation that was called Sohma's second house.

Because of his and mother’s frail body, every summer, the three of them would go in the Sohma’s second house. It was a great idea, the house was in the middle of a forest so it made the heat more tolerable but it wasn’t without forgetting the lake. The mosquitoes were draw by the humidity coming from it and each night they would eat Shiki’s skin, the _Kayaributa_ dog-shaped that his father have bought was clearly not enough. Shiki was tired to hold his hands back to not scratch the bitten skin. His mom even forced him to trim his nails so he wouldn’t.

But since he started to embrace his teenage ages, he noticed that the worst thing was his parents constant flirting. It wasn’t like the fake show his dad and Ayame were doing just for the sake to make everyone cringe around them. If only his parents were just throwing sweet words at each other, it wouldn’t be so embarrassing for Shiki, he would just ignore them. No, they were different. They were showing their affection through kisses, through caressing body part that Shiki wouldn’t even dared to name. He was just tired to see them act like teenagers full of hormones. He was the fourteen years old that had just been hit by puberty, not them.

Now, imagine how the vacation is going to be. Him, alone with his parents who were not able to keep their hands for themselves. How came he have never noticed before? They had always acted like that, sharing kisses in front of him, his dad rubbing his cheek against his mom collar-bone and his mother, always whispering and laughing charmingly in his father ears while she was passing her hand under his shirt to caress his back. Really, growing up make you see thing you wish you never wanted to notice. At least in the main house, they had to put a façade in front of the rest of the Sohma since his mom was recessive to people talk. But now that it’s going to be the three of them only, Shiki was sure he was going to die from embarrassment before the end of the week.

“Something wrong Shiki? You’ve been frowning since we arrived” Asked Shigure who putting foods in the fridge. It caused his mother to raise her head from the shelf. She quickly walked to him, putting her hand on his head “Are you alright? Are you too hot, want me to bring you ice?” she asked, concerned. Shiki reassured her with a soft voice, he took her hands off “I’m alright mom…”

Shigure arrived from behind her and took her by the hips “No need to be protective, he’s old enough to tell us if he’s sick” he kissed the back of her head and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her back to the kitchen. Shiki tried to not groan. It was great that his parents loved each other, really. Especially in an era where most of married Japanese couple of their age were sleeping in different rooms or looking for other partners, Shiki could call himself lucky. But still, he wished his parents would be more aware of him who was in the middle in their raging hormones, _geez_ , did they never go past the teenager period?

“Shiki, if you feel tired, you can rest in your room, we will call you for dinner” told his father, still holding his wife’s body in his arms. Shiki complied and take a retreat in the second floor where his bedroom was.

Once he was in his bed, he would admit that the house was cooler than the main house in city and that his father did have a great idea to bring them here each year. Anyway, it wasn’t like he had a choice, he didn’t want to stay in the Sohma's mansion alone. Plus, since Hajime and Mutsuki started college, they moved away and Shiki couldn’t stick around in their old house when his parents where coming here. It was only logic that he came with them, like he used to when he was younger.

Thinking about his cousins, he remembered that he had a conversation with them about his parents love life. Yet, where he thought Hajime would have sympathy for him, his cousin did gently scold him by reminding him that his mother didn’t had as much chance as him to have his parents being lovey-dovey and caring of him. Shiki did feel like he was a kid when Hajime have told him that. Mutsuki just laughed about Hajime seriousness “ _You don’t understand that our Shiki is just jealous?”_ he had dared to smirk, the betrayer _“He want to be like that with Mitoma, right Shiki?”_

Shiki groaned in his pillow. He hated when Mutsuki was seeing through him. He always understood him, but when he was noticing stuff like that, it only made him feels embarrassed. He just hoped Mutsuki wouldn’t tell to his father. It was already hard enough to be teased about by his cousins, he didn’t need his father to add more embarrassment.

But Mutsuki and Hajime were right, maybe he was unfair to his parents. There were nothing embarrassing to show to your partner that you love them. Shiki was probably envious, just like Mutsuki said. Shiki came with his parents for vacation and to rest his body. The ambiance was so warm in the opposite of the main house where they had to kept face and honor. He always felt under pressure because of the Sohma and he knew he wasn’t alone in this case. Here, they were so happy here that it would be stupid and egoist to ruin it just because he was embarrassed of their parents enjoying each other. But for Shiki, they were just enjoying themselves too much. He groaned again. He feels so childish.

He moved from his bed to pull his clothes in the closet before starting to do his summer homework. It wasn’t before an hour and half that his father knocked the door of his room, making sure he was up for dinner. Shiki followed him down to the stair, guided by a miso scent. The table was already set and his mother was holding a plate of seasoned vegetables. He placed next to his father while his mom sat in front of them.

“Mom, did you cook that?” asked Shiki, surprised. His mother never cooks, at the estate it was the maids that were in charge of preparing food. Akito nodded “Yes, I took advice from Tohru. We can’t always have ready meals each time we come here.” She explained with a proud look in the eyes. Shiki mentally thanked her. The food looked good and he was curious to try it. He could count on the fingers of his hands the few times she has cooked, in comparison to what his father have tried to do in the past, it was tasty. Shiki smiled, sharing a meal with them made him forget how bitter he was earlier. He was already feeling like this week was going to be a nice moment with his family when suddenly he felt a foot brushing past his ankle to caress his neighbor leg.

Shiki rolled his eyes and hid his face in his hands. _Nevermind, this week is going to be hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas of Akigure parenting you want me to write, please told me either in comment or on my tumblr ask at https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask  
> See you in the next chapter !!


	5. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\
> 
> Shiki: 6 years old

It was the third time he was re-reading the same sentence of the book. Shigure sighed, Akito going back and forth between her plants was distracting him. It have been cute the first fifteen minutes but now it was seriously starting to annoy him. He knew why she was doing it and he didn’t really want to have this conversation again, but he was forced to give in if he wanted to read peacefully the novel he bought. “If you water the plants more than that, they’re gonna drown”

Akito stopped and put awkwardly the watering can on the shelf, next to the camelia pot. Instead she moved anxiously her hands against each other. Shigure decided to put his book off, he knew he was not going to chance to read anymore now that he engaged himself in it. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No…” she started, before looking down “…Yes…” Shigure had an amused smile “Which one it is then?”

“Yes, I want to talk about it…” she answered, sitting next to him. She stayed quiet, throwing sometime a glance to the clock on the wall, _still one hour…_ “Akito, Shiki will be alright, stop being worried” sighed Shigure, stroking her dark hair.

“How can you be so sure about it!” she replied vividly, as if she was accusing him of being relaxed when he shouldn’t be. “Akito, it’s just his first day at school, nothing will happen.”

“Bu-but, don’t you know how many children are bullied at school in Japan” _And here it is_ , thought Shigure, closing his eyes so his wife wouldn’t see him rolling them. She was right, but he won’t withdraw Shiki from school after a day just because she was feeling unsecure about it. “You know lately a kid committed a suicide because he was harassed! His classmates forced him to eat bees and they were stealing his money and the professors wouldn’t react saying that they were just playing and-” “Okay, okay, I understand” said Shigure stopping her before she would be able to say more, putting his hands on her cheeks “Yes, nasty stuff happens in school, that’s why we choose a school with a good reputation, remember.”

She bit her lips, avoiding his eyes. “But…he’s so shy, what could tell us that he won’t have trouble” For goodness’s sake, she decided that wouldn’t listen today. If it weren’t about Shiki, he would have probably preferred to end this discussion before they start to argue against each other.He dropped his hands, starting to show his exasperation “Akito, I understand how you feel but I’ve been in school and I can assure you he will be alright”

“But things were different when it was you!” she reacted to his irritation as stronger as he was. Ah, she was _so_ annoyed that he didn’t agree with her. But he wouldn’t fall in. It wasn’t about pride or a match between which one of two was wrong like it used to be years ago, when she was still a god searching comfort in Kureno’s arms. No, this time it was about Shiki, their child, the child they decided to raise so he would have a better life than they had, one full of experiences so he will be able to make his own choice. One where he would be happy. And Shigure knew that putting him away of the world was not the solution.

“Yes, things are different. I don’t remember Shiki transforming into an animal when he gets embraced, Akito” he said sharply, causing her to flinch. She did not expect him to bring back the curse. It was so long ago then that it felt like it was another era. She stayed quiet for seconds, surprised but quickly she frowned and she started to roar “You’re unfair Shigure, you know I was not thinking about it! I was just-” She stopped herself before she would start to say mean things. She did not want to argue with him so she inhaled. Experience told her that she needed to be honest with him and to not play games. “You know…Shiki really look like me and I’m scared that he may come to act like me” she explained, her pride swallowed “I’m not like you, I can’t go to people and be friendly as you do…And Shiki is so shy…”

Shigure anger stopped when he saw her vulnerability. He could almost heard Hatori’s voice scolding him like a teenager, saying that he shouldn’t take people feeling for granted, and he had a great example just now. He caressed her cheek and slid a hair lock behind her ear softly. She glanced at him an unsure look and noticed the apologizing look showing on his face. She looked down again, her tightening her knuckles “It’s pathetic right? But you’re can’t blame me Shigure!” she strongly said “I’m not like you Shigure, I only had my first friend at twenty. I’ve never been at school, I’ve never met people from the outside of the house before the end of curse, so yeah, I’m scared that Shiki would end up like I used to be”

“Aki…” He pulled her against him, she let him do but she still refused to look at him. “There is nothing wrong with being worried, that’s mean you’re caring about him” he shrugged “Yet, you have to trust him, and you know that withdrawing him from school won’t help him.” He put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him “If you don’t let him be with other people, he will really end like you fear he will.” His eyes were hard.

“But what if he gets hurt?” she asked in a small voice. Shigure had a warm smile “He will get hurt, sooner or later, but the most important is for him to know that we will support him” she reluctantly nodded. At least, she hadn’t closed herself to communication. He kissed softly her hair, like a reward before hugging her. She authorized him to comfort her. But she knew she wouldn’t be reassured until Shiki would come home and spouting about the new friends he has made today, stars in his eyes, and what kind of play they did together. He would next show her the books he worked on during classes before telling to his parents about the curry he had for lunch when they will be all eating the dinner around the table. But until then, Akito will continue to imagine the worst because that’s what her mind was telling her to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter was not funny nor fluffy :^( but I really wanted to write Akito's anxiety about Shiki going at school for the first time. Don't worry, Shigure still loves her a lot, even more than before >:^)  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and comment if you liked. If you have ideas of Akigure parenting you want me to write, please told me either in comment or on my tumblr ask at https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask  
> See you in the next chapter !!


	6. Expecting I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the first part of Expecting. Several chapter will be published later in continuation of this one.  
> Basically, Akito expecting Shiki  
> Hope you enjoy, this chapter is longer than other

Hatori put off his stethoscope and eyed Ayame one last time before sighing, annoyed. “His temperature is normal and he doesn’t look tired, Chizuru is alright Ayame, exactly like he was yesterday and the day before”

“But, Tori, all my gorgeous son does is crying all day! My marvelous Hibika used to giggled all the time when she had his age” whined Ayame “You can’t blame me being worried as a shepherd who lost his precious lamb!” he added, putting spectacularly his fist against his chest. This made Shigure puff “Di-did he compare his son with a lamb”

“Of course! My son is a pure and beautiful as the Lord’s lamb” Shigure’s laugh doubled and Hatori rolled his eyes. If he had a father as stupid as Ayame, he too would have cried all day. “Maybe it’s his caracter, all babies are different. Kinu always waited the night to wake up and cry during her first year”

“Ah, yes I remember, you and Mayu looked like vampires, it was funny” Added Shigure with a smirk. “Here, Here Gure~, you should see it as the beautiful sacrifice of the parents for their children. Like the octopus letting herself die, consumed alive by her offspring! Isn’t that breathtaking my dear?”

Hatori felt a headache coming. He held with attention Chizuru small body and handed him to his father “Thank you Ayame, I just ate.”

“Ah, now that I think about it, where is your alluring wife and charming daughter”

“Kinu wanted to go at a concert and Mayuko lost at jaken” Shigure sneered when he imagined Mayuko face. Too bad he hadn’t been here to see it “Haha look like having a child is the hard-life”

“I don’t want to heard that coming from a person who don’t nor plan to have a child Shigure.” Replyed sharply Hatori, ignoring Shigure’s whine.He poured tea in a cup for his own. If they wanted some, they could get lost.

“To be honest Gure, even I am surprised what you aren’t the proud parent of a dozen of pups.I thought you would be like Ouranos have done when he refused to withdraw from Gaia sweet embrace until the titan Cronos cut his father’s prodigious manhood so Gaia could give birth!” Hatori rolled his eyes, wondering how comes that Ayame only had culture to say idiocies, especially if it’s to compare it with his best friend and his wife sexual life.

“He~ but Aya, even though I want to, Akito need to rest, she is a delicate woman and it would be too much for her haha”

“Oh Gure, what a beast~♥ you never change” he started to flirt “You know me so well Aya~”

“But isn’t that troubling?” asked Hatori, ignoring his friends looking at each other with fake-love “The family is asking for a heir and the maids are talking.I know you don’t care for that kind of thing Shigure, but I worry about Akito”

“Aaah, really?” he said, eviting eyes contacts with Hatori. “But don’t we always ignored what the family and the maids are saying? Why should it change now Haa-san?”

“You may have always done that because you don’t care for anybody but yourself” Hatori ignored Shigure fake gasp “But Akito don’t want to disappoint people.”

Heck, of course Shigure knew that. There was nobody else in this world who understand her better than himself, not even Akito herself. He knew she always listen people talking and take the critics at heart. She was so vulnerable when it comes to people slandering her. Though, she grew up on it. If it had been years ago, she would have screamed and have threwn something at them if they dared to make a comment on her choices and then she would refuge herself in her room for days. Now that she settled down and became a respectable head of family, she couldn’t throw a tantrum nor lock herself in the bedroom she shared with him.

Instead, she would face the people bad-talking on her the head up in public, and then she would seek for comfort in Shigure’s arms in private, tears in the eyes. Sometime, Shigure felt like it was a fatality, even without the bond of the curse, she still needed to feel loved by people. Or maybe it was a need to be recognized. She lacked confidence, but he was here for her and they both knew it was what mattered. However, if a baby came to add itself in their relation, it would change the status quo. Shigure wasn’t sure if Akito was ready for that.

“Talking of Akito, where is your dear inamorata?” asked Ayame joyfully, playing with Chizuru.

“Ah, she was feeling sick this morning, so she’s resting in the bedroom, by the way Haa-san, I haven’t seen her since then, any news?”

“Hm? I’ve seen her before lunch, there nothing wrong, but I still sampled her blood. She told me she have been feeling sick and tired for a couple of week so I decided to check, it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Shigure internally winced, she hated needle, it was sure she was going to sulk for the entire day. “Haha, you have a point Haa-san” but she was still going to be annoyed.

“Anyway, I have work to do.” Said Hatori once he drank his whole cup of tea. “So, I need that both of you go”

“What? But Tori, but I just arrived!” whined Ayame, holding his son against his chest “Ayame, you arrived one hour before Shigure, and it was 2 hours ago when you asked for me to check Chizuru for the third time today”

“Hey Haa-san understand him, better be safe than sorry, right~?” replied Shigure cheekily

“Get out.”

They quickly escaped Hatori’s house with a Shigure snorting loudly. However, the sudden walk caused Chizuru to scream. Shigure felt sorry for the baby, but Ayame just laughed quietly and started to rock him. “Sorry Aaya, I totally forgot the kid”

“Ahah, don’t worry Gure, a crying baby is a baby in health” he said joyfully, looking totally unconcerned by his child's cry “Wanna walk with me to the car?” as if Shigure could say no.

Chizuru stopped crying after a minute, a soothed by Ayame's rocking and quiet words. Shigure always thought that Hatori was the only one capable to make Ayame serious, yet here he was, hushing his child with patience and adoration in the eyes. Somehow, the baby made Shigure curious, how a fragile little thing that couldn’t even walk made giddy Ayame that responsible. Shigure somehow felt like there were a world apart between him and Ayame or Hatori now.

“Gure you know, you should think about it.” Started Ayame in a gentle tone.

“Hm, what?” asked the man, taking off his eyes of Chizuru to look at the father. “Having a child with her, I think it would be nice, for the two of you.”

“That…” was unexpected. “Haha, me and Akito are different from you and Mine. We aren’t suited to that kind of life”

“I kind of disagree, I think you two could be the best parents, you know you …Oh look, my car is here!” he loudly screamed, almost making Chizuru cry again by startling him. “Ah, can you open the door, I need to sit Chizuru on the baby seat”

Shigure complied without saying a word, then he leant against the car waiting for Ayame to fasten the baby in his seat. “Well, my dear friend, look like this is a farewell” he said, putting his hand on Shigure cheek “I will miss my dear, don’t forget about me, right?” he answered before their usual ‘all right!!’. Ayame sat on the driver’s seat and opened his window while he was starting the vehicle “Hey Gure, think about it, okay?”

Shigure didn’t have the time to answer that Ayame already engaged the accelerator and speeded out of the estate. “hah, how did he manage to have his permit?” he said jokingly before remembering his friend’s last words. He put his hand in his hair, sighing. A child? What for? Just him and Akito only was alright, they did not need this… _he_ did not need it.

* * *

She anxiously tapped the stick between her fingers, walking in circle in the traditional living room. It was now filled with Shigure books and her plants, the room was fuller than the time she was still living lonely god's life. It was a place where you wanted to sit under the table and enjoy the warm ambiance coming from the room, yet, right now she just wanted to throw it all through the shoji. But instead she looked again at the stick and the damned two pink lines. Fuck, when did it happens?

She hadn’t believed Hatori when he called her this morning and announced the result of the blood sample he had done to her one week ago. Shigure had left early in the morning for an appointment with firm’s partners of the Sohma, so she asked her driver to carry her to the first drug store they saw. And it had the same result: Pregnant. In around eight months, she was going to be a mother. This idea made her whole body tremble. She couldn’t be a mother, people who had the right to be mother were people like Tohru, sweet, patient and considerate, not people like Akito. She hurt so many people that she held dear. How will she know she won’t do the same error. She anxiously started to bit the nails of her free hand. Focused of her thoughts, she didn’t hear the sound of steps coming closer.

“Hey! Guess who got Yamabachi’s family fraud paper?” Announced in a shameless joyfully voice Shigure opening the shoji doors, waving his hand which was holding files. Yet, when he saw the anguish showing on Akito’s body, the indecent smile changed in a sweeter one. He closed the doors and walked slowly to her. She probably met Ren today he thought. “Here, you shouldn’t pay attention to what she says to you…” he said, putting his hand on her hips. She instinctively wrapped an arm around his neck and hid her face in the crook of his neck, she was not holding her sobs anymore. “I-it’s not that Shigure…”

It was at this moment that he noticed the white stick she was holding against his chest. He took it without a word and when he looked at the pregnancy test, he held her tighter without a word.

“I’m so scared, I can’t be a mother Shigure, it’s impossible, I’m not suited for it” her hands griped the back of his shirt and she sobbed hard. He did nothing much but stroking her hair. He was as lost as she was.

They continued to hold each other until Akito calmed her sobs enough so she could breathe normally. She wiped the mucus off. “Shigure…” she called, in need for comforting words. He caressed her humid cheek with the tip of his fingers. He had a lot to say but he didn’t know how to. It was ironic how Ayame have told him weeks earlier that they would both be suited for parenthood when they were right now both a mess. He knew it was going to be like this, he knew her too well to know how she would react. “Here… sit down Aki’” he took her by the arm and guided her to the table.

Shigure already knew she just needed to go past the state of the idea that she was going to be like Ren or the possessive god she used to be. “Akito… Do you want to get rid of it?”

She looked at him with wide eyes before wrapping her arms around her belly, as if the thought could hurt. She was ready to answer but Shigure was quicker “Do you hate it maybe? See it like a burden, something that will cause misfortune?”

“N-no! Why would you even think it, Shigure!” she screamed, the tears coming back. “It hadn’t crossed my mind, I could never…”

“Then, no need to be anxious right? You only want it happiness and well-being, like every parent” he wiped off a tear that was stuck in the corner of her eye, smiling softly “Then, you’re nothing like her.”

She opened her mouth before closing it. She frowned her eyebrows and bit her lip. “Why are you always like that” she punched gently his arm to show her annoyance and blushed a bit when he snorted at her. He pulled her against his chest. She groaned because she was Akito and she needed to show her exasperation but she didn’t try to leave. When she put her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder, Shigure knew he have succeeded to make her feel better.

“Shigure…”

“Hm?”

“What if I do something bad…Like I’ve done in the past with all of you?”

Shigure closed his eyes and stroked his cheek against her hair thoughtfully. “Akito” he started after a moment “you won’t be alone you know, it’s my child too, so I have a responsibility in this. If I think you do something wrong, I will tell you, and if you think I do the same, you will tell me. We will raise it together.”

When Shigure have said this, he felt his wife body ultimately relaxed in his arms. For his part, a numb feeling started to born in his guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked and that's you're all ready for the next chapter !  
> Request are still open on https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask


	7. Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> This chapter contains spoilers for the volume 3 of fruits basket another!  
> Shiki age : 12-13 years old  
> Shiki/Sawa hinter

“Ah! Sawa, move it more toward the corner” called Kinu, holding a box of clothes. She nodded and pushed the shelf to the right. Satisfied of the result, she permitted herself to wipe off the sweat of her brow.

With the cold coming, Hajime, Kinu and Mutsuki called over people to help for the ‘winter cleaning’ as Mutsuki named it. At the end, only the twins and Sawa answered to the call. Actually, Sawa was happy to be helpful to the Sohma. They all have been considerate to her and she felt she have already way too much debt to them. Always making her forget the everyday concerns. And she thought, the farer she was of home, the better. Since she knew that her mother was behind all of her misfortune, she started to feel worst than ever when she was at the house.

“Here is good?” she asked to Kinu who lifted her thumb. She has been assigned to clean Kinu’s room. Riku and Hajime opted for Mutsuki’s bedroom because it was the messier's one ‘Messy? Messy is a word we use when children don’t clean after doing paint or cook. Mutsuki's room is door for hell, only demons can go through it’ Has said Hajime, totally serious. ‘Eee~ I was sure it was an alien spaceship?’ Has added Sora joyfully from the table where she was setting next to Mutsuki, eating snacks.

“Mutsuki-kun really can’t clean right?” Kinu had a charming laugh, dragging closed boxes out of a closet “Parent’s genes, I heard that when Mutsuki’s dad was still living here, it was impossible to access the kitchen because there were trashes everywhere.” Sawa looked at her curiously, she wanted to know more but she wondered if it wasn’t too intrusive. “He was living here with Hajime’s parents here during high school” explained Kinu, reading in her mind like an open book.

“Oh, I see!” _Well, it makes sense, that’s why Mutsuki and Hajime were close to each other_. Kinu pulled more boxes from the furniture. They looked very heavy. “Oh! Now that I think about it, what are you doing to do for new year?” She asked, turning her head to Sawa. “New year?” She mentally cringed. “I’ll probably stay at home…Mom will probably be out” she thought aloud before blushing from embarrassment when she realized she has voiced her thoughts. “Bu-but it’s okay! I’m used to it” she waved her hands, not wanting to worry Kinu.

“Then…Why don’t you go at the Sohma’s new year?” Kinu asked, with a wry smile. “What? Oh no, no, no I can’t intrude myself too much, you already helped me enough!” she answered very quickly because she was too embarrassed to even think about it. New year was a moment for family, they will probably hate it if a stranger were to crash into their party. Yet… The idea to be with other people and sharing good memories appealed her “I…”

“It’s okay Sawa, I’m sure if we ask to the chief of family, there won’t be any problem” she patted her head. “And the mansion is big enough to host you” she stood up and walked to the living room were Mutsuki and Sora were playing cards “Mutsuki, you think Sawa can come with your family for new year?”

“Oh no Kinu you don’t have to-” Ran Sawa after her, clearly embarrassed, but when she saw the two other cousin’s expression she stopped to talk “I…”

“Oh, biggies hubbies! Sawa is coming for new year! It’s so great!” screamed Sora before rushing upstairs. Mutsuki’s eyes were wide before a big smile cracked on his face “Ah! My family will be happy to accompany you for the banquet!” he slapped his hands “Wait, I’ll call dad…”

And Sawa felt herself become redder and redder. “But I…”

“Come here Sawa, we still haven’t finished to clean the room” Sing-sang Kinu, getting back to the old room now that the matters have been settled. She sat ungracefully on the floor and dragged a sealed box between her legs “So, what we got here…Sawa, can you get me the knife?” she asked when the high schooler followed her back.

“It look heavy…” she said while handing the knife to Kinu. “Yeah, I wonder if it’s…” she cut the tape and opened the carton. Sawa looked in curiously “Books?” she blinked. Kinu took one of them and started to leaf through it. “Wow, it’s Shigure’s books! I never expected to see one in my lifetime” she laughed. “Shigure’s book?” asked Sawa, even more lost.

“Yeah, it’s Shiki’s dad. It was his old room here” explained Kinu, taking another book in hand. “Want one?” Sawa hesitated. In one way she wanted to know more about Shiki but in another, it could be rude to accept the book. What if Shiki’s father wanted the book back? “Don’t worry Sawa, there are a lot of copies here. I’m sure every boxes are full of them.” Added Kinu, seeing hesitation on the girl face. “Anyway, knowing Shigure, I’m sure he would be happy to have somebody reading what he wrote.” _I don’t know for Shiki thought._

“Th-then I’ll take it, if this doesn’t cause any trouble …” she bowed her head and took the book. She read the tittle and realized it was a light novel. _Is Shiki’s dad that kind of person? It’s true that Shiki have said that he’s barely an adult but still…_ She shook her head, no! _Shiki’s dad must be somebody very respectable, he writes light novel so what? Maybe they are really good!_

“Oh! Shiki, I haven’t thought you would come here!” Shouted Mutsuki from the other side of the house. It made Sawa jump on herself and turn shyly to the door. She and Kinu walked to the hallway so they could welcome the boy. Sawa blushed a bit by seeing him. “Hello Shiki.” She said softly before bowing head.

Shiki greeted her back with a shy smile. “What are you doing here?” said Hajime, coming from the stair asked, broom in hand.

“Dad have heard that you were cleaning the house and he asked me to get his boxes.”

“Ah, sure, we just found them with Kinu, do you need any help?”

“It’s okay, dad is going to take me back in a few hours…I think he just wanted an excuse to be alone with mom at home actually” explained Shiki casually, ignoring a ‘typical Shigure!’ from Mutsuki.

“Okeh” said Hajime “Then, let’s go, the house won’t clean by itself, right Mutsuki?” he stared sarcastically at his cousin.

“Haha, what are you talking about?”

* * *

Winter holiday came quickly and with it, the new year eve. Sawa had slept at Sohma’s house. Kinu and Hajime had left for the Mutsuki’s parents. Sawa have been amazed by meeting Mutsuki’s father. She has imagined that would be looking stronger since she heard that he has a green thumb, yet he was very slim. If people call Mutsuki a prince, his father’s got nothing on him. The two of them have been so nice with her that she has been embarrassed and somehow, she felt out of place. She'd never knew her father or the feeling of being in a loving family so she felt she wasn't belonging in this warm ambiance. She slept in Kinu’s room, since the latter was sleeping at her parents and Sawa seize the opportunity to read the finish the book that have been given month earlier. She found it terrible.

And before she realize it, the next day came and Sawa found herself during the afternoon in front of a huge door with written ‘Sohma’ on . “Wha-what is that?” she asked quaveringly to Mutsuki. “Huh? It’s the Sohma’s estate. But since we are the elite, we will go to the inside, so we still have to walk”

 _The inside?_ Thought Sawa in awe. _Kageyama have told me that Sohma was a clan of influence, but I haven’t thought it was that much?!_

“Follow us Mitoma-san” incited Mutsuki’s father “Don’t worry, the chief’s family won’t throw you out for new year.”

Entering inside the Sohma’s household was like trip back in time. Everything around her was so traditional that she felt like being in Edo era. The last time she saw a similar garden or architecture was when she was visiting temple. She didn’t know where to look. Everything was so sophistical that she felt like a lady. _How many Sohma had grown in such place, must have been nice…_

Then they entered in one of those big houses. The interior was like the exterior, at its richest. “This is the head of family's house, amazing huh?” whispered Mutsuki so only Sawa could heard. She saw maids working in the house, but she felt a discomfort coming from them, as if they were watching on her and judging. She gulped and looked down at her feet. _Oh no, I’m starting again…_

Mutsuki put a hand on her shoulder when he noticed “It’s okay Sawa, ignore the maids, they always do that. The most important is that Akito and Shigure acknowledge you”

“Y-yes…thank” Still, I’m scared… she thought, gripping her skirt. They arrived in front of family’s head fusuma doors. Sawa inhaled deeply, reassuring herself by remembering Mutsuki’s words. _The most important is that Akito and Shigure acknowledge me…Wait._ Then she snapped when a flash of memory came back into her mind and she grasped her friend’s sleeve “Wa-wait Mutsuki, isn’t Shigure Shiki’s-” she stopped in the middle when she heard the noise of sliding doors. She bit her lips and started to shiver. She followed the rest of the family, the head down.

They entered in the room and they all sat in seiza. Sawa couldn’t raise her head, she was too scared of the probabilities to do something wrong. She felt stupid, she was just starting to be able to lift her head up proudly, and yet she was bowing it at the smallest difficulty. _No, it isn’t good, I’ve made all this way until there!_ She determinatively raised her face. 

For a long second, she was sure that Shiki was in front of her, she would almost gasped if the called person hadn’t spoke “Welcome to all of you” the feminine voice made her shudder. It was so deep and imperious, exactly what you expect from a chief of a such clan. The Kurotomesode she was wearing that was matching her body perfectly made Sawa felt more wonder than awe The resemblance with Shiki almost made her blush. _They look alike so much…_

Then, Sawa dared to look at the person next to the chief. If she had a regality, the man had the expression of the king’s fool. A pretty king’s fool, sure with a shiny smile and the face of a main actor of a romantic movie, but still a fool. It was a real odd couple. “Hello~ I heard that ‘Tsuki-kun had bringed a guest~”

“Ah, yes” Mutsuki gest his hand toward Sawa “This is Sawa Mitoma, a friend of mine. She had trouble with her family so I invited her to the new year banquet with the Sohma.”

At this, Sawa bowed in a respectful way “I-I’m Sawa Mitoma, I’ll be in your care.”

“Hello Sawa-chan, don’t be shy, the more the merrier, right Aki?” he giggled. The woman frowned her bow, ignoring him “Indeed, you are welcome here Mitoma-san, I hope you will enjoy your stay” she bowed in return, her politeness always reminding Shiki's. It was obvious that she was her mother. _Oh my god, that’s mean Shiki is the heir of the family?!_

The rest of Mutsuki’s family has payed their respect before standing up and leaving for another room where all the rest of the family was. The door had just opened when Sora jumped on her “You really came Sawa!!” she exclaimed, before taking her by the hands and dancing with her. “It’s been so long since we all been gathered together, last time was last summer!” Riku came to calm her sister down. After that, she presented herself to the people gathered here.

Hajime’s mother was so kind that Sawa immediately liked her. When she has told her name, the mother has asked in a worry voice “Oh! I remember, you did not have troubles after losing your student ID? I know school can be strict…”

Ah! That’s true that Hajime’s little brother was the one that found it! I totally forgot “N-no! It was okay, I’m so sorry for troubling you!!” She bowed, embarrassed. But Hajime’s mother did the same “Oh! No, no, you didn’t trouble us at all, we should be the one apologizing!!”. They probably would have continued all the night if Hajime and his father hadn’t step in to stop them. She noticed that more people started to enter and that the chief and her husband had come into the room.

However, in the heat of the banquet, Sawa, was searching for somebody she hasn’t saw yet and that she was starting to miss. “Shiki is not here?” she asked to Chizuru who was arguing with Hibika and Hinata about the vegetables on the table “Huh? It has been years since he doesn’t come to the new year eve banquet.” Sawa wanted to ask why, but Sora and Mutsuki came to them “Hey! Look, it’s snowing outside! Let’s see it!!” the girl grabbed Sawa by the arm and took her outside where already most of the cousins were.

The view was amazing. Even if it was dark because of the night, the light coming from around the garden allowed to show the already dead trees being covered by snow as foliage. “It’s so pretty” she said in wonder. They all stayed outside for some time, enjoying the wonderful view that winter was giving them for new year before some start to going back.

“You’re coming Sawa?” asked Hajime, a hand on the door. “Ah, in a minute, it’s so pretty I wanna look a little more” she said sheepishly before he let her outside. She leant on the handrail and tried to catch a snowflake. She thought about the day where Shiki had come to see her for the first time. I _t was snowing too…_

“Nice view tonight, right?” said a joyful voice that made her jump with surprise. She turned and saw Shiki’s father who was walking to her with a bright smile “A-ah, yes…” He placed next to her, looking at the garden. His smile was still here, but less visible.

They stayed in an uncomfortable silence, or at least, it was for Sawa. She thought that it’s because he was the husband of the family’s chief and Shiki’s father, but she felt like he was gauging her. She had thought of talking the book of his that she have read but the man has spoken before she does. “Out of all the people, I haven’t expected to see you here” he said in a low voice, as if it was a secret. “The last time I saw you it was at the court when your mother sued my son.” The darkish smile on his face he did when he looked at her made Sawa’s blood chills. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry for her mother past’s actions and that she never ever approbated it but her voice was stuck in her throat.

“But, seems like you became friends with some members of the family, so it’s all good huh.” Sawa felt helpless seeing his sarcastic smile. “I-I…It’s not that, I…” she felt so small and vulnerable. He tilted his head, inviting her to say more but she was too intimated to.

“I do really wonder Sawa-chan, what are your attention with my family?”

“None sir! I promise you!” she regained the control of her voice at last “Actually I feel really grateful to your family and I would never dare to take advantage of them!” she bowed, trying to show her honesty “I know my mother have been unfair to Shiki and I’m ashamed of what she done. But know that I hope that one day I will be able to redeem myself to you.”

“I see…” he mumbled, putting his hand on the bottom of his face, as pondering. “But, what's tell me that you’ll success to?”

“I-” “Shigure!”

Sawa and the man turned their heads in surprise. Here was the chief of the family, brows frowned and glaring at him, disgruntled. As for Shigure, if an expression were to suit him, it would be the one of a dog found red-handed after doing a mistake. He carefully avoided his eyes sheepishly. Sawa was still too stunned by the conversation that she hasn’t noticed the woman walked to them until she felt her hand on her shoulder. “Mutsuki was looking for you. You should probably go see him, Mitoma-san” she told her. Sawa nodded and took a step toward the door before the chief called her out.

“Mitoma-san, please don’t pay any attention to what my husband said. You are welcome here and we never had a grudge on you, I…” she seemed hesitant for few seconds “I…Understand how it feel to be…disappointed by its own mother” she sent her a meaningful glare before smiling softly. Sawa looked at her astonished in silence before bowing down, showing her thankfulness and she walked inside.

“So they are all going to see Shii-chan?” said Shigure, looking at her wife after the girl left. “Of course, they won’t leave him alone in his room, and I’m sure Shiki will be delighted to see her.” Replied Akito, still looking at the door where Sawa disappeared behind. “…Why have you been so mean with her right now? You know she is important for Shiki” she tilted her head to him.

“I wanted to be sure…”

“Of what?” Asked Akito sharply. Shigure shrugged “You know how the family is. They are ruthless and Shiki will need somebody who he will able to rely on.” Akito clicked her tongue, annoyed.

“What an hypocrite, we both know you don’t give a fuck about what the family think and neither Shiki does. You were just be mean to a poor girl who done nothing.” _Not that I should be_ surprised she wanted to say but decided against. She wouldn’t do a scene anymore during new year. Shigure laughed foolishly. “Haha, don’t be angry with me, I was just worried you know?” she rolled her eyes.

“As you say…She is very important to Shiki…”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter which is longer than the one before. I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Request are still open on https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask


	8. Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested : I'd like a preschool age Shiki asking Shigure or both parents to tell him the story of how they met and fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\
> 
> Shiki age : around 4-5

Most of the parents would say that the hardships when you had young child are making them eat and making them sleep. When they’re small, they easily throw a tantrum and scream and cry. That’s why, Shigure felt grateful for whoever was in charge of destiny for making their Shiki a quiet and well-behaved kid. Shigure just wished he had a better body so he could go out with him outside and play like every children of his age do. Instead, he stayed in the house. Of course, he and Akito would try to stay with him as much as they could. Akito didn’t liked the thought of him being all alone in the house. So the both of them were always trying to make him happy enough so he wouldn’t feel lonely. She pampered him and played with him, and Shigure tickled him so his laughs would fill all the house making it their happy place, as if the black-hearted sensation coming from the rest of the occupants of the estate never existed.

Shiki’s laugh, Akito’s happiness and Shigure’s care made the house they were living a warm place full of joy. Shigure wished that the three of them stayed forever in a little bubble and forget the outside world. Forget the family and the maids, greedy for money and power. Let the bigots believe in the power of benediction coming from an ancient curse that made them suffer. They never cared and they never will even now that it’s over, they are still asking for it. 'Tradition' they said. So Shigure decided that he will never care about what they say.

That’s why he felt completed in this little cocoon of happiness. He knew it won’t last, because one day Shiki will be old enough to understand what’s the meaning behind the words those people are whispering and the curse his parents used to be imprisoned in. How tragic. Even with the curse over, its excretions were still rotting the old zodiac. Yuki and Kyo knew that the only way to make it disappear on their life were to go far, far away of its corpse. But Shigure couldn’t, after all, he devoted himself for Akito since the day she had been conceived. It was obvious since the beginning that he would stay by her side.

And because it won’t last, he was going to enjoy the few times that was left. He would take photos of his little offspring when Akito was rocking him to sleep. He would read him story about soldiers fighting against each other or golden boy with superhuman force or emperor and moon princess’s love.

“So Kaguya never see the emperor ever again after that?” asked a little Shiki, sat between his father legs. Shigure shook his head “No, and the emperor who couldn't live without her decided to burn her letter and the potion of immortality.” The little boy pouted and rubbed his cheek against his father chest. “I don’t like this story…”

Shigure had a tender laugh and stroked his son hair and put the book down. “Dad, tell me another story!” he pleaded. Shigure exhaled softly in a smile and looked at his watch. “Okay, last one before sleep, alright?” Shiki nodded “Then, what kind of story do you want?”

“How you and mom fell in love!” that left Shigure agape. He hesitated, Shiki seemed to be excited by his parents love story, but he did not wanted to talk about the curse so soon. Shiki hadn’t even started school, but… wouldn’t be worse if Shiki learnt it by somebody else. “Okay, okay so…Once upon a time, there were a dog.

And that dog was living peacefully, like the little boy you are, he was having fun with his friends the dragon and the snake. But one day, the dog had a dream, in this dream, he met a beautiful goddess that told the dog that she would meet soon. At this moment the dog felt an emotion he never felt before. The next morning, the little dog cried a lot and came with his friends the dragon, the snake and the bird to the met of the mother of the future goddess. Since that day, the little dog would always think about the goddess.

However, when the little goddess was born, her mother, full of envy locked the goddess away and forced her to live as a boy when her father died. She was really sad and scared. Of course, she had the animals with her like the mouse, the ox, the sheep, the dragon, the bird and many other, the dog was always at her sides. But it wasn’t enough because the goddess and the animals were cursed.

The dog understood that behind the curse, they were all humans and if he felt devotion for the god inside, he was feeling love for the girl. Yet, she didn’t want to see it, because of the nasty words her mother told her. So instead she continued to live far away of the world forcing the animals to stay with her. And so, the dog, seeing the misery coming from all of them, decided to break the curse. He tried to talk with the goddess, makes her understand by actions that would made her upset, but she wouldn’t listen, so the dog after years of trying, searched help from the outside and met a little flower.

The flower was much more understanding than the dog and much kinder. She wanted to break free everyone from the curse when the dog only wanted it so he could be with the girl he like. After a lot of hardship, the flower succeeds to break the curse and so, they could all became humans. And the dog now a man could finally be the woman he liked.”

"They married each other?" Shigure laughed "Yes, they did, and they even had an adorable little child" he looked at his son tenderly.

“But, dad! It’s a fairytale, not the story of you and mom!” pouted Shiki. Shigure exhaled and playfully smiled so his son wouldn’t know the truth of his feelings “it’s not? Oh! I was sure it was though, too bad, but now it’s time to sleep.” He crawled out of the futon and took the _Taketori monogatari_ book on the ground. Shiki groaned but didn’t put a fight so Shigure patted his head. “One day you will understand Shii-chan” _So, till this day, please, enjoy your ignorance._

* * *

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shigure and Akito love story is so twisted that I thought that the best way for Shigure to tell it to Shiki was behind a tale. Plus, I don't think it's something they like to talk about once it's over haha.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Request are open on https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask


	9. Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure teaching Shiki how to play Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / !\WARNING/ !\  
> Shiki : 5 years old

Shiki was at Hatori’s house. at first, he thought he was here just to get his usual auscultation, but it ended to be a talk between his father and the doctor, and Shiki doing his kanji in front of the TV at the low table. It was boring and he wanted to go home. It was until he written for the fourteenth time 'flower' on paper that he decided it was enough and he get up to see what his father was doing. He pulled his shirt with his small hand to have his attention. “What’s wrong Shii-chan?”

“When can we go home?” Shigure simply chuckled “You’re bored?” his son nodded “Okay, it's almost over, it’s shouldn’t be long since Haa-san is still bad.”

“Shut it Shigure” he heard Hatori said it from the other side of the table. He was staring at a game board placed in the middle of them, on it, Shiki saw black and white pieces. Shiki’s father gasped about his friend language in front of a child, but Shiki was barely taking attention to his father when he was taking this voice. He was more focused on the board. “What is that?” he pointed.

“Hm? It’s a Go board game, I found it when I was cleaning old boxes in my office.” He explained, looking down to see Shiki up on his toes trying to see more clearly the board, curiosity in the eyes. With an amused smile on the lips, Shigure lifted him to sit him on his thighs. “The aim of the game is to surround the other stones of the opponent”

“Surround” repeated Shiki, noticing that there were more black pieces than white on the board. It was at this moment that Hatori put a white stone on the board. “Yes, exactly Shii-chan, and when you surrounded the opponent…” explained Shigure, putting a black stone just next to the white stone that Hatori played “…You capture it!” and he removed the white piece. The man at the other side of the table clicked loudly his tongue. “Your turn Haa-san” Shigure said in a shameless voice.

“You’re annoying Shigure” he answered, putting himself in another reflection position. Shiki, raised his head to see his father laugh joyfully “Haha, it’s not my fault if you’re so bad at Go, even Ayame is better than you”

“Well, instead of you, it’s not in my caracter to use people and plan their reactions for my own benefit, so I’m sorry if I don’t have much experience in this field of game.” He defended himself, ignoring the false tone of sadness of his friend. “You're wounding me Haa-san”

Shiki got interested in the game and moved his body to see more closer the board. He was trying to find a way for Hatori to counter-attack the black stones of Shigure. “Uncle Hatori, maybe you can put it here?” he asked, unsure but wanting to help him. “Ah… Yeah it could work, but look Shigure already played black stones around the corner here, so it would be a useless move…” Shiki pouted a little bit in disappointment for not having noticed it before. He really wanted to help Hatori because he was always taking care of his and his mother health. Shigure stroked Shiki dark hair “But, Shii-chan shouldn’t you be in your father side?” he whined “Hatori stop stealing my son”

Hatori rolled his eyes and played his turn. Shiki continued to watch them play until his father captured all the white stones. “Well, look like it’s time to go home Shiki” started Shigure, already putting his hands under Shiki arms to lift him off but the child turned his face to him. “Dad, I want to play against you too!” he said, determined as a five years old child could be. Shigure glanced at Hatori, asking silently for his approval. The man merely stood up of his chair and walked to the sofa to take a cushion. “Come here Shiki” he put the soft fabric on the chair so the young boy could sit and see the board without trouble.

Shiki got down from his father’s lap with his help and he walked quickly to the opposite side of the table to sat on the chair after lifting his body to his toes. “I want the black stones, please!” Hatori sat next to Shiki handing him the stones “You play first Shiki.” The boy gently thanked him and put his first stone in a corner. His father smiled “Shii-chan, you can play another one if you want, but only because it’s your first time.”

 _Liar,_ thought Hatori _, you’re doing this because it’s the rule to let the weaker player play more than one stone._

Listening his father, Shiki put another piece not too far from the other he just played, then the game started. Shiki was playing without thinking too much to the possibilities that the game offered, whereas Shigure took minutes of reflection for each movement. It was expected, but Shiki was disadvantaged. Hatori scolded the father “Can’t you be less hard with him, he’s only five years old and it’s his first time”. Shigure winced, he couldn’t tell him that he was already trying to make this game as easy as possible. He was pondering each one of his action so his son wouldn’t be too lost in the game. Truth be told, the difference of level was too much. So, the game finished quickly in an hour.

Hatori felt bad for the young boy. But it seemed that the child was not a bad loser and he quietly sorted out with the help of his father the black and white stone to put it in bowls. Actually, Shiki found this game very interesting and he couldn’t wait to play it again with his father once they got back home. He got off the chair and walked to the low table where he has left his kanji-papers earlier on and then, he said goodbye to Hatori. Before leaving, the doctor gave him a last advice. “Next time you play against your father, ask help from your mom, she’s the only one I know that can compete with him.” Shiki nodded, already picturing himself on his mother legs, winning against his father.

Shigure smiled. Indeed, Akito was a terrible rival, but her impatience always made her quit the game if the play dured more than three hours. But if Shiki asked for her help, maybe she would stay with them until the end. He couldn’t wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, actually, it was one of the first chapter I've written (just after present).  
> I totally headcanon that Shigure was the one who taught go to Shiki, this game is way too strategic and it fit Shigure's personnality haha.  
> AND THANK YOU FOR THE 300+ VIEWS ! IT MEAN A LOT FOR ME????  
> Anyway, if you have request, you can go there https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask


	10. Matsuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure take his family for a summer festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\Warning/!\  
> Shiki age : 5  
> Contains a lot of japanese words, I'm sorry-

Shigure had waited for this evening the whole week. He even worked seriously once so nobody will prevent them to go. Tonight was Shiki’s first Matsuri. The last time he came to one, it was before Akito's pregnancy, so about six years ago. He was jittery as a June bug. He was showing at Shiki how to wear Yukata. The was quietly letting his dad tying his obi, the little blush on his cheeks showed that he was as excited as Shigure to go outside. His Daddy have told him about the numerous game booths that where present in the festival. As for Akito, she was in the next room, servants were helping her to get prepared to going out. Tired of waiting, Shigure knocked at door “I’m coming” she said, probably shooing away servants before opening the shoji doors.

“Akito! That’s won’t do, you’re way too stunning!” whined Shigure, admiring his wife. Her yukata pattern was way too detailed and fined for a humble Matsuri, yet it matched perfectly with the shape of her body. The servant had worked on her hair. White flower -lily? – where tucked behind her ear. “Am I?” She asked, turning on herself so she could look.

“Yes, now every man that will see you will try to steal you away” he fussed in a high voice. The one he used when he was playing stupid. Akito rolled her eyes and replied in a teasing smirk “Then you will have to stay with me all along so you’re sure nobody will kidnap me?” and she hid her smile behind a fan matching her yukata pattern. Shiki pulled on her clothe, raising his head so her could look at her with innocent eyes before asking in a little voice “Mom, can we go?” _God, this kid was adorable beyond words._

Shigure lifted him, provoking a laugh coming from the child’s mouth. Akito took her bag that was made with the same tissue of her clothe while Shigure hid his wallet in the top of his Yukata, and they walked to the car. Not that the festival was far, but due to Akito’s weak body, they have to use the vehicle. “Mom, we have to prepare a tank for the fishes!” called Shiki, excited for the fish game booth “Mom, it’s true that we’re going to see firework?” he called again. She simply answered with tired voice ‘Yes Shiki, yes…”

She was glad to see her son excited to go out, but he harassed her all the week about it. She stopped counting every time the time he told her about the name of his future fishes. She threw a deathly glare to Shigure. This idiot, why did he rave him about the festival. Usually Shiki was a quiet and well-behaved child, so she wasn’t used to see him this agitated. It was tiring her out. “Shiki, look we’re arrived” Said Shigure with big stupid smile that he shared with his son. He got out of the car and took Shiki off of his seat. “Let’s go Akito” he gave her his hand to put her off the car.

They walked a bit before seeing the first booths. The place full of people made Shiki hold the fold of his mother's robe. He wasn’t used to the people and was somehow getting shy. “Mom…”

Seeing Shiki holding her skirt with his little fist, she crouched “want to go home?” she asked, stroking gently his face. Shiki shaken his head “No, I want to see the firework and have the fishes!” Shigure came and lifted the boy on his shoulders, letting him see the crowd from above. He giggled and was amazed by the light and colors all around them. He looked curiously at the game stands and the mask the children were wearing. He pointed one to his mother, asking for one. Akito, seeing his eyes sparkling promised that if they find a mask’s booth, she would buy him one. Shiki agitated his feet and would almost fell if Shigure hadn’t held his legs still on his shoulders.

They wandered in the festival, Shigure would stop a lot for foods. “You shure you donwant’ny Aki?” he asked joyfully, the mouth full of _Karaage_ , handing one for his wife who refused and preferred taking a small bite of the shaved ice she bought. Shiki was now walking, trying to chew his chocolate banana with his small mouth that forced him to take small bite when they came across the famous mask booth. Shiki asked the mask with a long eared yellow animal. Akito thought that he wanted this one because most of the children they have saw were wearing this mask in particular. She was ready to hand the money to the seller when Shigure tapped her on the shoulder. 

The idiot was wearing a dog mask. “What do you think?” she could hear his dummy smile behind the mask, she sighed so she wouldn’t laugh “you look stupid” “you wound me!” he falsely whined putting his mask at the side of his head and pecked her lips “Still gonna buy it for me?” he asked it such in a seductive way that she couldn’t refuse. “Tsk…Idiot” she blushed. Shigure was going to pull her against him so he could tease her more but Shiki came and asked to his dad what was the booth where a lot of children were crouched around.

“Oh, yo-yo scooping, you wanna try Shii-chan?” Shiki nodded and started to walk quickly toward the booth, followed by his two parents “Don’t run Shiki” called uselessly Akito.

“Hm, Aki” Shigure stopped his track, looking at something “I’m thinking of buying something else, can you watch Shii-chan?” she gave him a sarcastic look “No, I’m going to leave our five years old child alone in middle of strangers” he laughed and he left in the crowd. She sighed and caught her son up. He was looking at a tub full of floating water-filled balloons. Shiki pleaded silently his mother to play it, she expired a soft laugh and handed yens at the man in charge of the booth. “Haha, how can we refuse to a such beautiful mom” the old guy sang and gave the kid a paper hook.

Shiki rushed to a black balloon and hooked the balloon’s string and pulled it out of water, unfortunately the paper hook tore off due to the water. The child raised his head to Akito, with an expression of incomprehension before looking sadly at what was left of the hook. She crouched and stroke his back. “Com’on little one, you want another chance?” Shiki looked shily at his mom, waiting for her authorization. She stood up and smiled. This time, Shiki took his time. He looked at the other children around him and the way they were trying to hook the string. Shigure arrived behind her.

“Open your mouth” He say, handing a candy apple to her mouth. She complied and felt the hard sweetness in her mouth. She munched it with her canines before tasting the flavor. “Sweet huh?” she nodded. Shigure smirked and kissed her head “Do you know how they call it in french?” Akito frowned before sending him a glare “Why would I know about french Shigure?” she answered sharply, blasé. “Hawn, come on, you don’t have an idea?”

“No.” she answered, making a pout and staring back to Shiki. She felt a hand on her waist and Shigure breath on her neck when he pulled her closer. “They call it love apple” he whispered, as a secret. She felt herself blush of embarrassment. _Smooth talker_. “So, how it’s going on?” he steped back and pointed a hesitant Shiki with his chin, taking a bit of the apple. “He’s tried to aim for the black one but the hook tore off. So now he’s trying a second time” Shigure hummed and came to sit across Shiki.

“Try to bend the paper Shii-chan…Yeah…Like that, good” he started to advice, talking softly. Akito smiled tenderly at the sight. She kept staring at them so the moment would become permanent in her memories. Heartened by his father, Shiki took a step and lay down to the tub and immediately hooked the balloon he desired before pulling it out of the water. He looked at Akito and waved the balloon in victory. She clapped quietly her hands, congratulating him in a smile “You did great Shiki!” he nodded proudly. Shigure came to them, eyeing his watch “The fireworks will start soon, let’s get a good place huh?”

He held his wife hands and held his son and taken them out of the festival, in a higher place where they sat. Shigure wrapped his arm around Akito waist, hugging her. Shiki sneaked between their embrace and rubbed his head against his mother chest. “Tell me earlier, you did not leave just to get food?” asked Akito. “What kind of person do you think I am Aki?!” he put his hand on his face, imitating a dramatic position she saw in a manga that Saki gave her. She threw him a death glare and he had a mocking laughter and showed a plastics bag filled with _omocha_ firework. Akito took the bag of his hands and opened it, not even trying to hid her excitement. She remembered her seven years and Shigure sneaking in Akito’s room a summer night and brought to her the same small fireworks for children. “Where did you found them?” she asked, wonder in the voice. Shigure had that sweet laugh, the one that makes her want to kiss him until they were both out of breath, that makes her want to run her fingers through his skin. She would have done this if Shiki hadn’t manifested and tried to see the inside of the bag. “What’s that dad?”

“Here, look I’ll show you” he grasped a stick of the _omocha_ firework and lighten it. The sparkle coming out of the stick amazed Akito and Shiki, the younger wanting to hold it. Shigure smiled fondly at their excited look. Immediately after the sparkle ended a loud bang resonated throughout the sky and they saw a big red flower made of firework in front of them. The three of them stared with astonishment the show. Shigure would sometime give comments or anecdotes of his young days that made the family laughs.

They stayed here even after the fireworks ended, talking and playing with the toy fireworks. They decided it was time to go back home when Shiki started to yawning and rubbing his eyes. By the time they arrived, he was already asleep in his dad arms. A sweet smile on his lips.

At the morning, he cried for the forgotten fishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, people asked for fluff and I haven't given any since expecting I so there it is~  
> I really wanted to write about the three of them doing something together, I don't think they had a lot of chance to do it. Shiki was a bit OOC since he actually don't like place full of people.  
> If you liked, you can comment or give kudos haha, and request are still open on https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask ♥


	11. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki ask Akito how did Shigure seduced her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> Shiki age : 12-13  
> Shiki/Sawa

“Hey mom, how dad seduced you?”

Akito hands stopped writing and she looked at her son with wide eyes. Shiki was looking unconcerned, though the way he was staring intensely at his homework showed that he had pondered a lot before asking. Yet, it still left Akito speechless, he asked it out of nowhere. _How did Shigure seduced me?_ More than seducing, what Shigure have done to have her was question that was closer to reality. Actually, she even wondered why she ended with him. She could have searched for anybody else, somebody new who had never known how she used to be, somebody who had never knew about the curse. But instead, she chose to share the rest of her life with him. Why?

He did hurt her, badly. At the moment she needed him the most, he had betrayed her and had left. At the time, she hated him so much for it. It was at this moment she truly understood that she had any power on him. She tried to use her body to tie him down like she had done with Kureno, but it hadn’t worked. Shigure was not the kind of guy accepting a collar around his neck, and thank god for that. Akito may have wanted somebody who would obey each one of her orders but what she really needed was somebody with a strong character. Shigure was perfect for her. Now that she succeeds to go through all the hardship he caused, she was somehow grateful to him. Well, he could have been gentler with her and sleeping with Ren wasn’t his smartest idea. Even now she still carried hard feeling because of it.

Yet, thank to it she just…she was different of how she used to be. She hated to admit it, but this woman was right when she was saying having love from only one person was enough. Since her father died, she never felt so happy since Shigure and her committed romantically. It wasn’t perfect, she still had break down and Shigure was still being too frank with her instead of comforting her as she would like him to do. They still argued sometimes but they were doing their best. Even she was able to admit he was spoiling her rotten, and she was always doing her best to return it. In fact, Shigure was seducing her only now that she was his. Small attentions, kisses after reunion, finding free time for themselves when Shiki was at school. Sometimes, the way he pampered her made her blush.

She wondered. When did she fall in love with him? Because as far as she can remember, he never tried to seduce her. Shigure was not a romantic, if he wanted something, he would take it without asking. Yet she felt attracted to him as far as she could remember. Way before Ren forced her to wear male clothes, way before her father died. This man is such a mystery…She couldn’t help but wanting all of his attention, desiring being always in his mind. When he had confessed her that she was with an innocent kiss on her cheek, it was like a bubble of happiness had emerged from chest before bursting into butterfly throughout all her body. She was so young but even now she could remember this feeling as if it was yesterday. Yet, it all disappear into a sharp pain until she broke free from the curse.

Their love story wasn’t like the one we see in the movie nor it was like Tohru and Kyo’s one. No, their love story was twisted, dark and full of scars, but they met up in this strange love, they understood each other and they found happiness. Akito was not envious of other about it. After all, she did have the chance to be in a relation with somebody comforting her and listening all of her whims. Kureno was that kind of lover, but he never completed her needs. She had been craving for another all this time. Somebody that saw through the fearful god or the little wounded girl she was. Shigure was the only one who saw her as she was, he was the only one who didn’t give her what she wanted, but what she needed. Even if it had hurt her, it was worth it. She didn’t have any regret, because she loves him and she knew she was loved back.

“Mom?” Shiki’s voice stopped her train of thoughts. She looked at his son. White skin with pink cheeks, almost red like flowers… _Flowers_.

Of course. Gently she put down her pen and smiled. “A lot time ago… You father offered me a flower… I think it was starting this moment that I’ve been aware of the feeling I had for him” she said, almost dreamily. “It was a camelia” she explained

“Your favorite flower?” Asked Shiki, awe in the voice. She answered with a sweet smile. Shiki did not need to know, but it was starting this point that she started to cherish this kind of flower specially. Akito looked at her son, but he was still focusing on his notebook. She did not ask him why this question in particular, he looked already uneasy.

“Shi-chan! It’s your turn!” Called Shigure’s joyful voice from the hallway before heading to the main where Akito and Shiki were working in a simple shirt and towel on his shoulders. The boy put his homework to the side and walked to the bathroom. Shigure sat next to Akito and wrapped his arm around the little of her back. “Still working? You should take a break when you’re home” he said recklessly while his palm was caressing her hip. She looked at him fondly, lifting her hand to stroke his cheek with her thumb and she kissed him with tenderness. Shigure smirked nonetheless he kissed her back, with more passion. He held her hard against him while she put her arms around his neck, stroking his hair with her fingers. She felt soft in his arms when he stopped embracing her. He took her chin, a playful smile on his lips “What’s the occasion?”

“I…just remembered how much I love you”

* * *

It has been five minutes since Shiki stood in front the of flower shop. He was sure people walking through the sidewalk must think he looked ridiculous staring hesitantly at the bunch of flowers. _This is stupid, I don’t even know what kind of flower Sawa would like…_

“Can I help you, young man?” asked the florist, an old woman with warm eyes. It surprised Shiki. He anxiously put his hands on his backpack’s strap, avoiding flower seller gaze. He knew he will blush if he dared to look at her and he was already embarrassed enough. “I…” he started, dropping his gaze to his shoes “No…I’m okay, sorry I will be late for school…” he bowed in a respectful way before fleeing for school.

_How stupid, I should have asked Dad how to become courageous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that I've written a long time ago, the fluff at the end, nnn, I wonder if it's not too OOC haha ! Next chapter is expecting II, I hope you are all ready for it~  
> After posting expecting II, I won't have pre-written chapters anymore, so the next update won't be before a few days after. But don't worry, I'm working on the resquests I've received ;)  
> Btw, if you have request, you can tell me by comments or on my tumblr's askbox at https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask


	12. Expecting II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You waited for it and now is the second part of expecting with Akito being at her second trimester!

“I’m happy Akito-san! This is amazing” congratulate Tohru throught her sobs. Shigure watched in the corner of his eyes the little flower hugging his pregnant wife. He was on the sofa with Kyo and his two best friends. With Akito starting the second trimester of her pregnancy, they both decided to made a public announcement about the joyful new. Shigure hadn’t seen the Sohma’s mansion being that ecstatic since Hiro was born, the maids used to be excited saying that it was the first time all of the cursed animals were born in the same era.

“Hey Shigure, why did you wait so long before announcing it?” Asked Kyo casually. “What? Is our Kyon-kyon jealous that I haven’t told him first?” he said in a awful overdoing tone of surprise that annoyed the red-hair man. “Kyon! If somebody should be outraged here, it’s me, not you” continued Ayame, putting his hand on Shigure’s shoulder “Gure…I thought we promised each other to always share our secrets. Did you forget all the nights we shared?”

“I’m sorry my dear, I never wanted to hurt you…But remember I always think of you, _saranghae_ Ayaa ♥”

“You two are disgusting” cringed Kyo before walking away toward his cute little wife. Shigure yelled at him that he didn’t need to be envious of Ayame. For a half of second, Kyo made a face as if ready to throw up. Shigure was left on the sofa between his two friends. “No, but really congratulation Gure~ I’m happy that you followed my great advice haha”

“Haha, it could have be if only she wasn’t already pregnant when we talked about it Aaya.” he shrugged “We just didn’t know it yet” he added, looking at Akito who was listening with attention Tohru. The younger one was probably giving her advice or sharing experience of when she was still pregnant with Hajime.

“Oh, I see~ guess I smelt it coming” Ayame laughed loudly before asking, more seriously and quietly, like a reproach “But…Why did you waited to tell us, she’s already at her fourth month”

“That...” Shigure felt a drop of sweat on his cheek, luckily Hatori answered instead “Ayame…” he started “Akito body is weaker than most of the women, so they had to be sure that the baby is safe before dropping the news” Shigure mentally thanked him that he hadn’t said more. They both had to take care of Akito during the last months, the first trimester is the most important for the baby, Hatori decided to watch Akito closely during it. Shigure was in charge to make sure she wasn’t overstressed, and knowing Akito, it wasn’t the easiest job, while Hatori was in charge of her diet. If she had liked the attention around her, she quickly grown tired of it when Hatori refused to let her go out of the table if she wasn't finishing her meal. They looked like a father and his twelve years old daughter. It has been so funny that Shigure was ready to tease both of them about it for the coming years.

The real deal was about Ren. Even now Akito was feeling uneasy about her. It wasn’t unusual during the last months for Akito to wake up in the middle of the night crying, he had to hold her until she would calm. It was alright for Shigure, he was patient but he wasn’t fond of seeing his wife cry each night in his arms. _What if I accidently hurt our baby? What if he hates me? What if I end like her without wanting? Shigure I’m so scared…_

Yet, while everybody was enthusiastic about the baby, Shigure wondered if it was worth enough. Even Akito who was scared, was without a doubt the one who waiting the most the baby. Just by seeing the way she was now caressing her belly while talking with Tohru and Kyo. Shigure couldn’t feel anything about it.

His deep expression wasn’t left unnoticed by his friends. Ayame wanted to call him out but Mine came out of nowhere asking for him to come change Chizuru’s diaper. In an instant, Hatori was left alone on the sofa with Shigure. Hatori threw a discreet glance to the three people in the room before leaning forward “Shigure…what’s in your mind?” he asked quietly. His friend stared at him for seconds, hesitant “Hey..Haa-san…how did you feel when Mayuko told you she was expecting Kinu?”

Hatori blinked “Well…Of course I was thrilled” he shrugged “Why?” he asked Shigure. But the man simply looked down, staring at his fingers “…You know, Akito is so excited for the baby. The other day we were walking in the city after a meeting. She stopped in front of a shoes store because she saw baby shoes in the window.” Akito was adorable, looking at every piece of shoe and she would turn to him asking which one is the best. The smile he had at the memory reached Hatori. “Yeah, I can imagine” Hatori answered in sweet voice, imagining the girl in the store.

“You know, she is scared to end up like Ren…” he continued in a quiet voice so only Hatori could listen “Even if she’s happy for the baby, she is terrified to hurt them one day and that they would end to hate her…She already care so much…”

“Isn’t that a great thing? She’s going to be a good mother…” grinned Hatori “Yes, she is going to be very good, I wonder if she won’t be a little too protective thought…” reflected the soon-to be father.

“Probably…” Hatori said, but he knew it wasn’t the reason why his friend was been this serious “So, real talk, what’s the problem?” he asked a second time, having a Shigure being this quiet wasn’t a great sign.

“I don’t feel it Tori…” “What do you don’t feel?”

“The happiness” he started, sharply “the joy of having a baby. I don’t care. I couldn’t understand the joy she had when she was looking at those shoes. I don’t feel thrilled or scared or even envious, I just feel nothing. When people congratulate me I’m like ‘Oh yeah, I’m going to be a father huh’ and it’s bugging me. Akito is scared to be like Ren, but look like it’s me who will end like her” he explained quickly but still in a low voice so the other couldn’t hear. Shigure would only let Hatori know what’s on his mind, he was always the one to bring him back in the right way. He was his conscience.

Shigure looked at Hatori widened eyes “Wow…it’s the first I see you pondering seriously about taking care of somebody beside yourself, I’m surprised.” Shigure smirked, defending that he was taking care of his wife's well-being “Joke apart Shigure, you’re really thinking that you be like Ren? I kind of disagree”

“Well, I’m not hating on the child like she does, but I don’t feel responsible of it neither”

“Shigure, maybe you’re just not realizing yet, the baby is barely showing…” he comforted his friend with a pat on his shoulder, _I just hope that you will before the birth…_

* * *

“Akito-sama, do we have any news about the future heir” she clicked her tongue at the head maid’s question. She hated when they called her baby ‘the future heir’, as if her child was only made in that purpose. “No, any new from my Baby, thank you” she answered sharply enough so the maid would be taken aback. She kept quiet for a moment, astonished before explaining herself “Mistress, I wouldn’t want to look rude, but the rest of the family is wondering about the sex of your future child.”

 _Ah, of course_ “We will know it for the next ultrasound. If we decide to share the news or not is our decision, whatever the family want.” She stared at the old maid. Ordinarily, Akito would have ditched out the maid politely like a chief would do, but lately she didn’t have the patience to be, and instead of throwing the maid out, Akito preferred to leave the room. She felt that if she had stayed one more second, she would have thrown something at her.

Akito walked to the garden, she knew that the soft breeze of spring and the flowers buds would make her feel at ease. Her hand was on the shoji door when she saw the shadow of a long-haired woman coming to her. She turned her head and looked at the least person she wanted to see right now.

“Well…If it isn’t the chief of our family” said Ren sarcastically. Akito closed her eyes and counted to ten. It has been months since the last time she saw her, courtesy of her husband, somewhere else than in her nightmares. She overcome a shiver that threaten to form through her skin. “I guess that I shall congratulate you for the baby. Isn’t that beautiful, that at least one man wanted you enough to knock you up. Too bad it’s that dog though. Good things that you disgusting monsters stay between yourselves to reproduce” she had a wicked laugh. Akito did not trust herself yet to reply so she decided to continue her staring.

“Haha, jokes aside” ah! Jokes “I don’t believe that somebody as horrible as you is going to be a parent, I’m already pitying the poor thing.” _Why would you care? I’ve always been a burden for you and now you care for my baby, what a hypocrite, you’re just trying to get me mad_ thought Akito tightening her fists. “I can’t wait to see you embrace the joy of being parent Akito” She laughed again, as if she was sure that Akito was disgusted by the idea of being mother…As if Akito was like Her. The future mother’s eyes widened in awareness and for the first time, she looked at Ren with pity and sadness. Akito was actually embracing the joy of being a mother. She was always looking willingly for plushs, clothes or books. When she could, she asked for advice from her friends who already had experience. She was really counting the days until she could see her and Shigure’s baby, she was so impatient. And at this moment she understood that the woman in front of her never felt this joy. It was sad, pitiful. Yet…It had a liberating effect on Akito.

In Ren’s surprise, the daughter she never desired caressed her belly and smiled softly. She didn’t understand why she was smiling, she should be screaming and showing her craziness but instead, she was calm, composed with an aura of tranquility emmaning from her. Ren wanted to grip her by her hair and pulling it out, she wanted to hear her cry, she wanted her to be enraged and her to break down. It was unfair! She didn’t have the right to be happy, not after taking away her dear Akira. The only right Akito had was to be alone and hated by all and especially by her old pets. So why, _why_ she was now married, expecting a child and happy? This wasn’t how it was supposed to be! Ren was going to snatch this smile off. She was already lifting her hand when Akito said, in a quiet voice that stopped her to do anything “I’m so sorry Ren…”

“Wh-What?” Ren’s eyes narrowed. Was Akito apologizing after all this time. Ren felt an unhealthy satisfaction growing in the deepest part of her body. She couldn’t retain a wicked smile. _She won._

“Yes…I’m sorry to see what kind of woman you are, bitter and lonely, incapable of loving anymore because you live in the shadow of father’s ghost…I’m sorry that you are that pitiful…” Ren recognized this expression on Akito’s face, it was similar to Shigure’s. Ren desired to pounce on Akito and strangle her but the head of the family was already turning her back. Ren shout at her, alarming the maids around “You ungrateful child! I am the one who allowed your existence! You should be thankful to me!” but Akito was way too far to listen her.

She ran to the house she shared with Shigure. She wanted to see him now, she wanted to hug him, to kiss him. This freedom she was feeling, this joy…She wanted to share with the one she loved the most. She found him on the porch, reading a book. He has raised his head when he heard her steps and the doors slide. Noticing the redness on her cheeks and her hitched breath he stood up, concerned, and took her head between his hands “Did you run?” she nodded quickly, a big, sunny smile on her lips and she wrapped his arms around him. Akito’s happiness reached Shigure who smirked, putting his palms on the little of her back. “I just met Ren” she had, dropping the bomb. Shigure smile disappear instantly. “What?”

“Yeah…She’s such a pitiful woman…” she said. And on the contrary of her habitual way of saying, she sounded sad for her. Almost regretful. Shigure took a step back looking at his wife face. She wasn’t having her usual arrogance when she was talking about Ren, no this time was honest. “She came to congratulate for our baby…” Shigure’s mouth formed a silent ‘O’, inviting her to continue. “She expected me to be depressed and distressed about having a baby, but instead when she saw how happy I was about it, she started to scream” She took his hands, caressing them with her thumbs “And I realized that she was really a sad woman…” she raised her head to look at her husband “She never had the joy of expecting a baby right? And I know I am different, I will…never be like her and I felt so free when I understood it, Shigure, it was like all the pain I had during these years disappeared so, without thinking, I ran to see you, I wanted to see you!” she explained, feeling tears of joy coming. Shigure smiled softly and pulled her against him, she hugged him gladly. “I’m so happy Shigure” He held her harder so she wouldn’t see his deep frown and his face blanching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this second part! The third part will be the last before the birth. If you liked you can comment or kudos !  
> For the people who follow me on tumblr, I have said once before reading the third volume of fruits basket Another that Shigure would have hard time before realizing his fatherhood, so I really wanted to write about it! I've made so much research that I'm sure that google AI think I'm a 5 months japanese pregnant woman haha.  
> This fanfic had almost passed the 500 views, I'm so happy! And I want to thank you all for reading it and supporting it with your requests on my askbox! I'm working on it, don't worry.  
> However, as I said in the previous chapter, I don't have pre-written chapters anymore and I suddenly found a job for the rest of the summer. Don't worry I'll try be active as much as I can. However, because I like having my pre-written chapters, I'll ask you all to be patient and wait for a little week before the next chapter!  
> I'm very excited for the next chapter since I've wanted to write it since I've started expecting!! And somebody did a request that was linked with it so it's going to be a mix haha.  
> Haha, sorry, I talk too much, but I'm very excited about it!  
> Of course, my askbox is still open and I'm very happy each time I have a request or somebody telling me they like the fanfic ! So don't hesitate to go at https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask and see you next week !!


	13. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kureno meet Shiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\Warning/!\  
> Shiki age : 5 years old  
> Kureno and Arisa OC nameless child.

Kureno woke up early this morning, he had to prepare his wife and his daughter's bags before the trip. Arisa wanted to see Tohru and after many months of wait, and today was the day. Kureno was glad to see Honda, no...Tohru Sohma, again. He really liked the girl, but he felt uncomfortable with seeing Kyo, not that he despised the poor man, but for Kureno, he was a thing of the past that he promised himself to let go the day Akito had set him free. Seeing another Sohma always made him remember the sad girl. He felt that if he were to saw her again in the loneliness of her dark room, abandoned by everyone, he would run to her without a second thought, and he couldn’t, not with a wife and a child under his responsibility.

However, he couldn’t help but remember the last time she saw her, in tears and slumped on his hospital bed, remembering the vulnerable and scared woman afraid of the outside, the little girl begging for him to stay and to never leave her. That’s why he was feeling anxious seeing another member of the Sohma family, it always made him remember the girl he promised himself to protect. He couldn’t stand remembering was he had moved on in life when he knew that she was still trapped in the main house, lonely as ever.

He clutched his grip on his car wheel. Arisa haven’t noticed yet how uncomfortable he was, too busy in calming their daughter. He was so happy with his new life and freedom. The Sohma’s house was a real prison. Once again, his mind drifted on the head of family. He wished she would have this happiness, but he knew that nobody would be with her after everything she have done to the zodiacs. Even if Shigure had told him once that he loved Akito, Kureno really wondered if it wasn’t one of his lies. He couldn’t trust him, the only one he trusted was Hatori, but he wondered if the man would still be by her side now that he was free. Kureno wasn’t sure of anything about the zodiacs anymore, he had lost contacts with them a long time ago and never tried to rebound it. It was better being far away from them he decided. The memories were still to vivid.

“Dad, are we almost there?” his daughter asked with a pout, asking his attention. She was agitating and she was tapping her feet against her seat to show how upset she was. Arisa had to stop her and she scold her gently “Doing it won’t make us arrive speedier!”

“But, I want to see Hajime and Tohru!” she explained. Arisa snorted “Haha, yeah, me too I wanna see Tohru but you have to wait.” She patted her girl head and she came back to him “Sorry, you know how she is”. Kureno smiled gently in understatement. He preferred his daughter being happy and shouting than sad and crying.

 _Don’t leave me!!_ A voice of a crying lonely girl shouted in his mind, making him wince. “Kureno, are you alright?” asked Arisa, noticing his pale face. “It is…” she hasn’t ended her phrase, she knew what was in his head, he was like Tohru, easy to read. She sighed, each time they were going to Tohru’s, he was acting like that. “Hey, let’s put som’ music right?”

“Yeah, good idea” he smiled kindly. The road promised to be long, and Akito wouldn’t leave his thoughts.

* * *

“Tohru!!” Screamed Arisa, taking her best friend in her arm. “How come you’re still adorable!!” she added, so happy to see her after so long. Tohru hugged her back, holding tears “Uo-chan, I missed you so much.” They stayed minutes like that before Arisa’s pigtails daughter made herself notice by asking for Hajime. Kureno excused his daughter comportment before Tohru laughed It off “Haha, don’t worry Kureno-san, Hajime is the living room with Shiki, I will call them, wait a moment.” And so, she disappeared through the hallway. Kureno and Arisa shared a glare. _Shiki?_

“Come on boys, say hello to Uo-chan and Kureno-san.”

The girl directly ran to Hajime, hugging him so hard that it looked more like a judo attack. “Oi! Watch out, you hurt me” scolded Hajime. The girl laughed it off and looked at a boy hidden behind Hajime. “Come on Shiki, say hello” said Hajime in a kinder voice. Kureno and Arisa bent down, trying to see who was the little boy they never met. Kureno was already smiling, he liked kids, however, the moment he caught a glimpse of the child,his eyes widened in horror. In one second he was thrown in a loop and was seeing a little girl in tears begging for him. _Please Kureno, don’t leave me alone! Don’t leave me! Kurenooo!!_

Why? Why was she here? Why she was back in his life again? He knew it, he shouldn’t have left when she let him do so, he shouldn’t have the right to have his happiness when he ruined all her chance to have her too when he decided to keep her illusion of god. He had been so wrong.

“Ni-nice to meet you, I’m Shiki Sohma, I’ll be in your care” said the little boy shily, looking down, snapping Kureno back to reality.

“He-hello Shiki” replied Arisa awkwardly. As Kureno, she recognized Akito in this little boy. Though, she has saw her only once, it had been enough for Arisa to recognize her or somebody looking alike. Tohru looked between them uncomfortably. “How about some tea? Ah, maybe I should show you your rooms before, I’m such an airhead!” Arisa stroked her friend head tenderly and laughed “Don’t worry about it, we’ll see our room later yea? I just wanna enjoy you while I can.” Kureno merely nodded in agreement. His daughter already disappeared in the garden with the other children. Tohru invited her friend and his husband to the living room.

“Sorry…It must have surprised you.” She said, deciding to lance the boil before it would be too awkward. “So…It’s Akito’s son?” asked Arisa. Tohru nodded with a smile on her lips. “Yes, Akito’s joy and pride haha, as our children is for us!” exclaimed Tohru starting to talk about her son and Arisa following about her girl. Kureno for his part, simply looked at the garden where he could hear the children play. He excused and stood up and walked to the window to watch them. His girl was holding Akito’s son hand and they were running after Hajime. Kureno looked at Shiki. His resemblance with Akito made him having a knot in the stomach. When looking at him, Kureno remembered his own childhood with her. He stared at the frail boy and noticed on his face an honest smile. Akito did smile during her childhood, but it was a rare sight, and once she arrived in her teenage years her smile disappeared to never come back.

 _So, she has a son…_ Kureno was surprised. He imagined that Akito would still be a sad and sheltered girl afraid of the world, but here she was, a mother. He felt somehow betrayed and he felt bad for feeling like that. Why did he expect that Akito wouldn’t be able to move on like he did, that was unfair.

Yet, he couldn’t wonder about all the things he had missed in her new life. He stayed by her side for so long and he only learn now that she was a mother. Kureno couldn’t help but worry about her reaction when she had learnt about her pregnancy, she probably hasd been scared. _And, who was the father? Shigure?_ This new didn’t reassured him. Shigure claimed loving Akito, but he only hurt her, badly. Kureno knew it, because he was the one who took care of the mess she was after each time one of his visit. He remembered her tears and wail and the mean things Shigure was telling to her. Shigure only knew how to hurt her, how could she be happy with him?

Arisa came behind him and put her hands on his shoulders “Shiki is the copy of his mother, right?” she said kindly. Kureno smiled and nodded. “Here…Tohru want to show us our room, come with me?” he looked one last time at the children and followed her. Tohru was already upstairs, opening the windows to air the room. Kureno put the bags down at the front of the door and looked the room. They would stay here the whole week. Tohru was talking about the room arrangement, especially for the children “It is okay for her to sleep with the boys? They are still young so I think there is no worry to have! Plus, Shiki’s parents will fetch him tomorrow.” Kureno turned his head to her in shock. _Akito was coming tomorrow?_ He did not feel ready to see her again. What if even with a child, she was still unhappy. Worst, what if she had reproduced Ren’s comportment? He didn’t know what to do if it was the case.

“Haha, that’s too bad, our girl seems to be pretty friendly with the boys, she will be sad to see him leave so soon.” Replied Arisa. “By the way, they have been outside for a long time now, shouldn’t we watch what they are doing?” she wondered before going downstairs, leaving him and Tohru alone.

“Hm…Kureno-san, are you alright?” she asked, concerned “I’m sorry I haven’t thought that Shiki's presence would makes you uncomfortable…” she looked down. “Oh no, Honda-san, uh, Tohru-san" he auto-corrected "you haven’t done anything wrong. I can’t help but remembering” he smiled gently. “And it would be unfair for the boy for me to act like that…” He would have liked to add more, but Arisa shout interrupted their conversation. They both ran to her and they quickly understand why she did scream.

The children were all covered in mud and were dirtying the floor. While his daughter was looking aside, pouting, the two boys had their heads down. “Ah, it’s alright Uo-san, I haven’t cleaned the floor yet so it’s a good excuse, and the children can go wash themselves, right?” she smiled to them. “Hajime-kun, can you show them?” she crouched. Hajime looked up hesitantly at Arisa before nodding, he took Shiki’s hand and took him in the bathroom. Kureno invited his girl to follow them. “Ah, Tohru, you’re too kind…” said Arisa, putting her hair back. Tohru laughed “It’s okay, they were just excited to play.” Arisa sighed and helped her friend to clean the mud off.

* * *

The diner has been delicious. Tohru was cleaning the dishes while Arisa and Kyo were arguing. The mood was agreeable, but Kureno was still out of it. His eyes drifted toward the children. His daughter was playing go with Akito’s son, well, it was more like he was teaching her how to play. The little boy was very patient. If it had been Akito, she would have quitted and would have called her an idiot for not understanding. Seeing them play go made him remember when Shigure had taught him. It was a long time ago, when Shigure and he were still in a good and friendly relationship. Kureno frowned and put his hand against his forehead, he had too many memories coming back today and it was tiring him out.

“Dad? Wanna play with us?” asked his little girl with plead in the eyes. Kureno look fondly at her before daring another stare at the two boys cleaning the go board. He accepted he rejoined the kids play. Hajime put out his uno cards. The game was very funny even if his little girl and Hajime were loud. Kureno took the chance to play to know more about Shiki, the more he studied him, the more Kureno was able to distinguish him from Akito's ghost. Even if Shiki had the appearance and the shyness of Akito, he was show to be more patient than her. He accepted losing at game with a smile when she used to throw a tantrum. It made him regret cutting all ties with Akito. He would have liked to see how much progress she done, or congratulate her about her wedding or for Shiki. He would like to say to her that he was proud of her. And he was curious about the boy too. He wanted to ask him a lot of question, but it was easy to see how shy he was. Kureno did not want to startle him.

So, he looked at his daughter and Akito’s son play together. It was easy to see their friendship starting to form. He was glad that it was. Maybe thank to that, he could rebond with the others Sohma. He looked at his wife, he knew she was thinking the same when they saw them gathered in joy. Kureno stroked his girl hair tenderly.

“Shiki-kun, your mom is calling!” Said Tohru to the little boy who would had almost jumped out of the table if he wasn’t a well-behaved kid, before disappearing in the hallway to the phone. Kureno felt his daughter pulling his shirt. “Hey Dad, did you know that Shiki was a Sohma too! Why did we never saw him before?” she asking innocently, ignoring everything he and the other members have been through. Kureno never and will not plan to tell her about the curse. It was old story that she did not need to know. When Kureno stayed silent at his girl's question, she continued, urging an answer “And Hajime told me there were a lot of Sohma and that our family was really big! Why did we never saw them dad?”

“Sweet-heart…” He stroked her pink cheeks “This is complicated…Our family have…history.” She pouted, showing her disappointment “That's not fair…” she whispered. But she didn’t try to convince him, she heard in his voice that she shouldn’t. Instead, she walked back to Hajime and sat next to him to watch TV. Maybe tomorrow if Kureno dare it, he would talk to Akito and maybe, maybe then, his little girl would come to know the rest of his family.

Kureno felt out of place and decided to flee the room and go outside. However, when he walked to the door, he heard Akito’s son talking vividly to the receiver. Kureno did not mean to eavesdrop, but when he heard the word ‘mom’ going out of the boy mouth, his legs did go still. Really, his body was a conditioned case when it came to Akito and he cursed it.

“Yes, she is very nice and we played Uno with her dad. I lose a few times but it was still very funny” he smiled, listening what the person on the phone-Akito, as Tohru said earlier, was saying, before smiling. “Yes, it’s very funny here” he added “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow…Yes…uhm, yeah, love you too mom. Bye” he hung up and turned back only to see Kureno. Shiki blinked before making a shy head gesture. Kureno smiled at him and he hesitated, he had so many questions to ask him _‘Are you happy? Is Akito happy?’_ but at the end, Shiki walked through him and rejoined his cousins to the living room.

_Tomorrow…_

* * *

When Arisa had told to their daughter that the little Shiki would leave after lunch, the girl decided to stick him until his leave. The parents were amazed how easily she was able to befriend people. The boy did not seem bothered by her presence and was at the opposite enjoying being with her. Apparently, Shiki already done his bag the morning before eating the breakfast that Tohru prepared. Yet, even if he was happy with his two cousins, the fact that he was eyeing the clock frequently was not left unnoticed. Guess he was eager to be with his parents again.

Kureno had thought about it during sleep, and he dreaded the idea of meeting Akito. It would be bad, for the both of them. Their relationship has been too rotten because of the curse. Kureno knew it by the way he was reacting when Akito is mentioned was abnormal. And he guessed it would be the same for Akito, she was too sensible about that kind of thing and he would never cause her distress, less in front of the kids. Plus, he was still wondering about the father. Shiki was so much of a copy of his mother that he was impossible to see other any trait that wasn’t her. Kureno was torn in the idea was it was Shigure. Yes, Akito always desired the man, but he used to hurt her so much, how could the two of them together be healthy? Yet…Shiki looked to be a joyful kid, even in his shyness.

Kureno sighed. He was sat at a hidden window behind bushes, that kind of window that even if he had a clear view, it was hard to see him from the outside, it gave a sense of privacy that Kureno did not disliked. Thank to it, he could watch the children play in front of the house when he wasn’t reading. The children were doing the _kagome kagome’s_ game. It reminded him his young days, when Shigure, Ayame and Hatori were still friends with him and that they were linked by the bond. Kureno frowned again. He should stop thinking about it, it was best to not dwell on things of the past.

It was at this moment that he saw a foreigner car arriving in the house area. If the car was shining clean as if it just rolled out of the factory, yet Kureno could recognize the expensive brand in one blink. He raised his brows in amusement, Akito was still the same when it came to her habit, always choosing the same black branded car or taking the same snacks flavors, he knew that the soy-tasted ones her favorite. Shiki stayed still, he too, recognized his family’s car. His frozen body made the other children stop their game, baffled.

And Kureno knew that in a few seconds, he would get a sight of her. She would without a doubt wear her usual dark turtle-neck. She always hated to show her skin or her body, she despised it, courtesy of Ren. He stood up, gathering his courage to face the future apparition while Shiki ran to the car door which opened and the former goddess came out of it in a blink to hold her son hard against her. Kureno was agape. He who still had the image of the girl in tears and hating the entire world, possessive of the people she held dear and in constant depression wearing her dark male clothes and isolating in her room. She destroyed it all. Here she was, a woman smiling with cheeks pink in happiness wrapped in a cute, white summer dress, hugging her beloved son after letting him in holiday at his cousin’s family.

As Kureno expected, Shigure followed her out of the car. He was surprised to see his cousin wearing a shirt and jean instead of his usual kimono. As Akito, he was smiling and he leant down to talk to his son. Soon, Tohru came out of the house and she hugged Shigure and Akito. The two women stood still in their embrace before stepping out to talk vividly. Kureno did not know that the two women were such friends. Shiki raised his arms so Shigure would lift him. As he saw Akito and Shigure’s happiness on their face, it was like the curse never existed. Kureno never saw that kind of smile coming from them, Kureno never made Akito this happy. This realization made his heart clench, if Shigure always knew how to make her happy, why did he hurt her? A part of him already know the answer and it made him hang his head down.

Shigure whispered something in Akito’s ear and took profit of his closeness with her to caress her waist making her blush in embarrassment. He moved when she started to push him and walked toward the house with Shiki in his arms. The other children followed them. As he came closer, Kureno could heard Shigure’s playful voice, he was talking to his daughter “So, you’re Shii-chan new friend? Nice to meet you~” “Yes! I heard we were cousins so I’m happy to know more member of my family!” she answered joyfully, not even trying to hide her excitement. “Hey? Really?”

He stopped at the entrance. “I’ll wait here, Shii-chan, can you get your bag by yourself?” there were a silent before Kureno heard footsteps on the floor going upstairs followed by three high-pitched giggles. Kureno walked out of the place he was and walked to the _genkan_ where Shigure was sitting down on. He felt his throat going dry, the last time he saw him was years ago when his cousin ignored him one day he had been visiting Akito and that she refused to talk to him. What if Shigure still refused to speak to him. Yet, Kureno knew he will not have another chance. “It’s been a long time Shigure-nii”

Shigure slowly turned his head at his direction, his earlier smile has melted in a distant and cold expression. “Ah! I wasn’t sure if it was really you at the window, look like I was right.” He had a sarcastic laugh. Kureno looked at his feet, trying to find his words. “Look like our children are became friend with each other Shigure-nii…” He said in a quiet voice. He wanted to have the chance to rebond with his family, or at least, that his daughter would be able to meet her cousins.

“I wished they were not. Actually, I wish my son to stay far away from your family.” His cousin answered sharply, ruining every hope he had. “You’re being unfair, they are already friends and you refuse them to be because of what happened! They shouldn’t have to suffer the consequence of our acts.”

“Our acts? As far as I remember, it’s you who made that choice, and you did it by your own free will, right?” he snapped back and throw him a meaningful glare that filled Kureno in cold sweat. He avoided his eyes, at loss, and stayed silent until the kids came downstairs, Hajime holding Shiki’s bag. “Ah! Great job and thank you Hajime-kun.” Said Shigure, his playful tone back and crouched to put Shiki’s shoes patiently. “Here you’re ready, come here.” And Shiki raised his arm so his dad could lift him. He took bag under his free arm. “See you next time Shiki!” said the little girl, believing she was going to meet him again.

“Wait Shigure!” Called Kureno to his cousin when he saw him walking out the house. Shigure stopped his track and slowly turned to him. His cold eyes disconcerted him. Yet, Kureno wanted at least to talk about _her_ , he felt like he had to say something “I-I…” he babbled “I want at least to thank you…For taking care of her, you know she―”

“Oh please, spare me Kureno” interrupted Shigure, struggling to not roll his eyes “Not in front of the kids.” He adjusted the position of the little Shiki against his chest and Kureno felt at loss for words. So at the end, the relationship he had with Shigure was way too severed to be fixed. After a meaningful silence, his cousin decided to close the discussion for good “Well, if it was all…” he turned his back and started to walk away before stopping and looking at him one last time “…Look like your back got better”

Kureno eyes widened and he glutted “Ah…It’s much better, I had physical rehabilitation” he explained. Shigure nodded subtility “I see…Then, farewell Kureno.” And then, Shigure walked back to Akito’s side without returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I'M BACK !!  
> Thank you for waiting for me! I had the time to write three chapters since last week haha. Still not enough for me, but at least, I have news ideas for the coming chapters! And since I'm working, I'll update every 3 days instead of 2. I'm sorry.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. To be honest, I really wanted to write about Kureno meeting Shiki and I had already written a lot of drafts and then the request happened. So I'm sorry to the anon who did the request that it was not exactly what you expected. Shiki and Kureno/Arisa OC child are not best friend and they will probably never meet again :c it's sad, but for me Kureno cut every link he had with the Sohma, aaand I'm really bad with OCs (I'm so sorry).  
> Even so, I hope you liked, as you noticed this chapter is the longer I've wrote for expecting, it show how much I've though about it ~  
> If you have request for me to write, you can ask me on my tumblr askbox on https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask ~ See you next chapter o/ (I'm starting to talk too much here bhujiokp!)


	14. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki learn about Shigure and Ren's affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> Shiki age : 12-13

Shiki was furious, furious like he had never been before. First of all, Shiki was not the kind of person to be angry and he hadn’t felt this feeling since he was a kid. Shiki had inherited patience from his father. True, from far, anybody would confuse him with his mother. Shiki saw photo of her when she was his age, he was a carbon copy. But for the character, he took it all from his father, less his jovial and deceitful sides. All of this to explain that Shiki was not the kind of person to be angry. He knew that she lied just to upset him or mistrust his parents, but he won’t fail for that wicked trick.

“She was just lying...” he told himself biting his lips and holding the straps of his backpack anxiously in imagining the possibility that it was true. No, it was okay, he just needed to talk about it with his dad and he will laugh it off because of course, it was a lie. Why would his father sleep with this woman, didn't he had always told him that he always ever loved his mom only. Shiki already knew that his father could be sometime the worst, yet he just didn’t never expect he had been able to do it with the people he love too. Arriving to his house, Shiki didn’t take the time to take off his shoes properly and had instead, threw them off in the _gekan_ before going to his father office at a brisk pace.

Shigure raised his head of the computer in surprise, it was not every day that he had the chance to see his son in that state. “What’s the big deal Shii-chan? Something happened at school?”

“No.” he answered sharply, entering in the room. Shigure studied his son face. The way his brows were frowned and the fists clutched shown an irritation that was out of Shiki's character. Yet, Shigure felt a déjà-vu that bugged him. “Have you seen your grandmother today?” he asked in a sheepish grin and avoiding his son’s eyes. “Yes, she told me a stupid lie that annoyed me.”

“You shouldn’t care for what she says.” he chuckled, returning working on the computer. Managing the Sohma’s proprieties taxes were the most tiresome thing to do an assistant of the head’s family. “Dad, she told me that you slept with her!” Shouted Shiki in anger making Shigure froze his hand on the mouse wheel in the middle of using. _Shit._

“Can you believe it! She has no shame! She is trying to break our family apart because she is jealous of mom happiness!” he continued, unnoticing his father stillness. “Mom may try to resonate and indulging her but me, I won’t give in, if she is alone it’s because she is treating everybody like dirt! So that's all she deserves.” Shiki circled around the room in frustration. “I can be patient with her, but this time it's too much! Right dad!” Shigure hummed. Shiki would know that mild hum anywhere, it was the same his father was using when he was trying to sort himself out of argument with his mother.

“She is wrong right…You never…with her?” quivered Shiki, starting to shiver in awareness of the situation when he stayed silent. “…No way…dad…” he whispered in a mix of disappointment and sadness “How could you…With her…”

He couldn’t believe it. It was so, so _wrong_. Out of all the people, why her? The woman who tried to kill his son? The woman that live for suffering her daughter? The mother of his wife?

“Does mom know?” He asked after a long silence, the head down in disillusionment. Shigure turned his chair in his direction and took his glasses off “Of course, I made it sure she had been.” He shrugged, thinking of a way to get out of this situation. However, Shiki wouldn’t let him go after learning the truth “You mean… You did it on purpose so mom know, why?!” Shiki would have shouted if it was not for his wry throat. He had been through a real washout with this revelation. All this time he grows up in a world where his parents being so in love that they would, in spite of their twisted personalities, always make the other happy through the love their shared for each other just to learn that it had been illusion.

Shigure noticed his son anxiety about learning the situation. He sighed, it was better to not play games and tell him the truth. He wished he could have told him later and in other circumstances. “Well…For revenge I guess.” Noticing Shiki’s questioning face in the middle of this disgusted expression, he added “Let’s say that she had been two-timing and that she did broke my heart” he said with a big smile, as if it was not a big deal. Shiki knew it was his way to hide his emotions. However, Shiki couldn’t help but been even more irritated by his father choice of words.

“And all of every women in the world, you thought that she was the best choice?” Shigure laughed it off “Well, it was the only way to make her react Shiki.” He studied his nails “You know, she changed a lot since that time, so do I.” Shigure and Akito had told him once about the curse, a long time ago. They both knew that if he was going to learnt about it, it would have been better if it was from his parents and by people who used to be cursed instead of maid’s rumors or even Ren spiteful words. Though, if they have indeed explained him the story of the curse, they have never told him about how were things under it. So, Shiki never knew how Akito hurt and wounded the other ex-zodiacs. And by seeing his son's reaction learning about his and Ren little secret, he would had broken down by knowing how his mother used to act. After all, he had always be very close to her. It was one of the reasons that made him angry, sad and disappointed. This and the fact that Ren is his grandmother that tried to stab him when he was younger. Shigure had to admit it, even if at the time it the idea didn't sound that bad, it was now indeed cringy to think about it.

“Still…Dad, she tried to…” he gulped. Shigure knew that he was remembering that time was Ren had lifted a knife against him with deathly purpose. “Shiki, that was way before it all happened…”

“It doesn’t excuse anything dad, it’s just so twisted! How could you relation be sane after it!”

“Listen Shiki, you mother and I have a deep and long story. Yes, it’s twisted, really twisted, and ther are still a lot you ignore. So, if you expected us to be like the sweet and adorable kind of parents who fell in love in the same way they do in books or movies, then keep walking, because we are not like that. We are full of scars that we caused to each other. We fixed and healed our injuries, licked away our wounds, but the scars are reals and they won’t ever go away. They are the proof of what we went through, our history won’t disappear. You have to understand that. We are not perfect, Shiki, we never pretented to be.”

Shiki opened his mouth only to close it immediately. What could he answer to it. Of course he was aware that every relationship have its own story and troubles, yet, it was just too much for him. For the boy that grown up from nightmares of this woman chasing after him a knife in hand, it was too much to acknowledge. He could have forgiven his father for a lot of thing, but this. Ren was the embodiment of Shiki’s fears. He was scared to act like her, to say the same things she said. He was scared to end up like her.

He felt tears picking his eyes, but he tried to held them, only to let it down when his father noticed his uneasiness and put his palm on his head. Shiki sniffed and pulled over his dad's shirt to cry in. Shigure leant in and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He rocked him in the same way he did when Shiki was three years old and have been crying after fell hard on floor. Shigure closed his eyes in melancholy and stroked his son hair.

“Shiki…please, don’t jump right into Ren’s trap. She wants you to react like that.” He put his fingers under Shiki’s chin to lift his head so he could look at him properly “Know that I never loved anybody but your mother and what I’ve done why Ren was out of anger.” Shiki nodded, wiping his tears off. Shigure smiled tenderly. A smile from a father to his son.

“You and your mother are the only things I think about. Nobody else, always keep it in mind and never doubt it. This is a truth that will never change Shiki.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was reaaaaally hard for me. I guess Shiki reaction was a mix between Shigure and Akito, but even about it I'm not sure. I really don't know how he would react actually haha. He is such a calm kid but after what Ren did to him and how much I think he love his parents, there were no way he could react well. However, I'm sure he will get a lot of experience from it. I just hope he will not become cynical as Shigure have been.   
> Anyway, I hope you liked ! If you have request for me to write, you can ask me on my tumblr askbox on https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask   
> And thank you all for the 600+ views ! I love you !! <3


	15. Ocean blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> Spoiler volume 3 of fruits basket another; inspirated from a canon scene.  
> Shiki age : 4-5

Akito was starting to get really upset. She was stomping, in thoughts in front of the plushs of the toy store. Finding a little gift for his son shouldn’t be so hard for her, she was his mother for god’s sake! And Shigure wasn’t even trying to help her, preferring to wander between robots and dolls, that exasperated her. The both of them took days off from the Sohma’s mansion to go with their son at the sea, just the three of them. So Akito thought that for Shiki to enjoy even more his incoming holiday with his parents, she could get him a gift. After all, she couldn’t spoil him as much as she wanted because of her duties as clan’s head, she was way too busy. She could count of her finger the few times she bought him something that wasn’t a birthday’s gift or snacks she get for him after a meeting. She groaned, she just wanted to please his dearest son, why was it so hard!

Sure, she wasn’t used to ponder about gifts to give for people, usually it was the other way around. She never had the occasion to buy omiyage souvenirs nor giving present to friends since she had none before her twenties. And the first time she tried to, Tohru have been so embarrassed because it was too expensive to accept. I thought Prada’s dresses would make her happy, it’s just clothes. Hatori had to explain her that Tohru preferred simple things and that left Akito dumb, wasn’t clothes simple enough?

Anyway, all of this to explain that Akito did not know how to gift. And that’s why she had brought her _dear_ husband with her so he could help her, but it was forgetting who she had married. The idiot was only showing useless stuffs claiming with his stupid face ‘look how cute it is’. That infuriated her, he was Shiki’s father, he should at least feel invested in it. But no, for him, wandering around the store like a perfect idiot was a way better idea. She will never understand what’s inside his head. She bit the inside of mouth so she wouldn’t scream at him or strangle him in the middle of a public place and she started to count to ten, advice she get from Hatori when she was upset and about to do something she could regret later. “Shigure, can’t you stop being stupid and help me to find something for our son.”

And he dared to look at her with his usual dumb face as if he did not understand why his wife was upset at him. “But Aki~ I’m helping, look at this teddy, isn’t it adorable with the pink bow?”

“Continue and I’ll make you eat that bow!” and he gasped. That over exaggerated gasp that made her want to kill him so much. “Shigure…” warned Akito between her teeth. He unwillingly took the first toy that came under his hand and showed her. “How about this?” He stupidly smiled, in the way that he knew was going to get her even madder than she was. Akito scowled at the trinket for baby. “Are you even trying?”

“Whaaat? Of course I do.” He smiled and she wished she could slap him. “Be serious Shigure” she groaned, taking a remote-control dog toy before putting it down. Why was it so hard? Shigure walked to her until his chest was touching her back, looking at the robot she had in hands. “Why not a book?”

Akito closed her eyes and sighed “Each time we want to buy him something, it’s a book. But not this time.” She explained. She really wanted to give something different for Shiki. Even if he liked it, always receiving the same thing is boring and it needed to change. Shigure expired a little _‘Aaa’_ before whining internally. “Oh~ I know what kind of gift would please him!” Akito raised her head to him, hope in eyes and he held a laugh, knowing that he was going to annoy her even more than she was, her tolerance threshold was already low. “How about a little sister for Shiki? I’m suuure he would love her, don’t you” he put his hands on her belly, right there where Shiki used to be when she was still pregnant. “He would spoil her so much, and we too~ Imagine she could wear adorable pink dresses with cute bow on her hair~ Imagine how she would be duckling her big brother anywhere” he purred, rubbing his cheek against her hair. Oh, he knew so well that she was holding herself to not strangle him right now, but the face she was making was too good. She nudged him off, blushing. “Don’t be stupid…”

Shigure smirked and took her against him again and whispered in her ear mischievously “What I think…Is that our little Shiki wish is to have the chance to spent more time with his mommy instead of having toys that will bore him in a week.” Her eyes narrowed and redness that was from embarrassment was now from anger “What are you saying? I’m trying my best, me too I wish to spent more time with Shiki!” She shouted, before being conscious of the people watching them and lowered her head in shame. Shigure merely shrugged, hiding a smirk. He won “Let’s go home, Shiki is waiting for us…” She bit her cheek and nodded, shallowing her pride. He took her hand and lead her outside to the car.

During the walking back, she was looking at the wall full of advertisement when suddenly, one caught her attention and made her freeze. Shigure was pulled back in surprise by Akito stillness. He had been looking right in front so he hadn’t noticed her watching the big blue poster. “What’s this Aki?” he signed, not even trying to hide his fatigue.

“I think I found the perfect gift.”

* * *

Shiki have been delighted. He was going to have his parents for him all the week. He won’t have to wait anymore at uncle Ayame’s until the end of a meeting or alone with the maids to watch him. He will have mom and dad just for him. Yesterday afternoon, after the heat had subsided, they had gone at the sea. He played with his dad in the water while his mother was reading on the beach under an umbrella. Then, for diner, they had eaten yakisoba out.

Today, he thought that they would go to the beach again, yet, they prepared him with a shirt and pants. That was not a beach attire and Shiki get the feeling that something was going on when his dad took out the car. And what was not his surprise when he driven them to an aquarium. He had heard about it from friends at school and from books. He was very excited. His parents were both holding each one of his hands when they entered into the building, if he wanted, he knew they would swing playfully his small body between them, but he felt like it would be asking for too much when he already have been with his parents far away from the mansion.

Since there were a lot of people, that made Shiki felt uneasy and he instinctively hid himself behind his mom leg. She smiled to him and passed her fingers through his hair, scratching in a way that comforted him. The three of them continued to walk and it seemed that the place they were in was way darker. But he wasn’t sure, all he could see was the tissue of his mother dress. After a moment, they stopped walking and his father called for him “Hey, Shiki, look.”

Shy, he stepped out of his hideout, still uncomfortable he was holding still his mother skirt in his palm, yet, when his eyes lay on the view in front of him, they widened in amazement. In one second he felt like he was in another world, deep, deep in the sea where fishes of the colors of rainbow and dolphins were swiming in a blue, blue and clear water. Shiki stuck his face against the glass that were separating him from the water and the animals in. He felt a presence shift behind him and when he turned around, he saw his mother who had ducked at his height. She was mesmerized as much as he was, and she pointed a stingray passing in front of them, the blue light reflecting on her white dress and pale skin.

“Mom, this fish is funny” he showed a surgeon fish inside a labyrinth of corals, its yellow tail and blue scale contrasting with the warm color of corals. She leant toward the glass watching a bunch of clown fish swimming before them. She put her hands on Shiki’s shoulders, making them watch the spectacle in front of them closer to each other. Shigure was the only one still stood, ignoring the scene in the blue water before him to stare tenderly at his family. Shiki turned his over toward his father, checking if he saw the pretty fishes too. He must had looked funny, because he chuckled and then he leant down too to stroke his head

“You like it?” Shiki nodded vividly, his lips forming a big smile. “There are even more of them, let’s check it with mommy, right?” and he showed his hand so Shiki could take it. He looked back to his mother, making sure she was following them and he walked. Shiki did not know where to put his eyes. The walls and the ceiling were just glass so visitors could admire the beauty of the sea that the aquarium was trying to show. Shiki stopped in front of a window that showed another type of undersea creature, one that he saw on TV and manga. “A shark!”

His parents stopped in their tracks. Shigure turned his eyes over the notice while Akito walked closer to the glass, putting her hand on it when the shark swam near to the window. It was as if she was caressing the animal. “Indeed, it’s a great white shark, a huge specimen according to the notice.” He continued to read “They named him Jason.” That made Shiki gasp in awareness “Like the bear!” he exclaimed, proud of his memory.

Shigure burst in laugh “Exactly! That’s my son!” he had to hold his stomach when he noticed Akito scowling at him. He knew what her glare was meaning and he was liking every moment of it. She was going to snarl at him when she felt Shiki’s little hand pulling her farer of the glass. She was surprised to see him frown. “Mom you have to be careful, don’t you know that sharks eat people?” he downed his head in what could be a pout. Akito blinked before hiding her smile behind the back of her hand. _Why he is so cute! S_ he just wanted to hug him tightly against her and never let him go, but she had to keep appearance in public, so instead, she just caressed her son cheek with the tip of her hands, smiling tenderly “I’m okay Shiki, don’t worry.”

“That’s right Shiki, you don’t have to worry, sharks are not dangerous. What you have to fear are dolphins, they rape and gang-bang.” He explained, a finger up with a proud face, ignoring the face that Akito and people around who heard him were making. The little boy blinked in incomprehension “Mom, what’s a gang bang?” he asked eyes full of innocence. Akito promised to kill Shigure before tonight. “Forget it Shiki, your father is just stupid, and it’s terminal.” And she took her son hand and dragged him away of the man, abandoning him like a master abandon their dog on the highway. _Something I should have done years ago_ she thought in a bitter-humor tone.

Shigure caught them back when they were staring at seahorses. Shiki on his tip-toes to see more clearly the marine fish, unnoticing Akito face showing regret while looking at the animal, her previous good mood gone away. Shigure sighed before wrapping his arm around her waist. “He never held a grudge against you” he said softly so Shiki wouldn’t hear. Akito hummed in answer and came closer, in search of warmth, her eyes lost in thoughts. Shigure kissed the top of her head before putting his chin on it. Shiki called for them, telling them about a seahorse with a big belly before wanting to walk to the freshwater fish area. “Here, come” Shigure said, leading her out the deep blue hallway by his hand resting on her waist, Shiki at the head of the march.

They stayed about half hour around a pond nourishing koi fishes. Shiki and Akito proudly comparing the aquarium’s with the one they had at home. Shigure chuckled sarcastically “well, I’m sure that they didn’t spent as much as we did” he remembered the first time he saw the price for this sushi meat. It was way too much for what it costed. _More than 15 000 000 yen for a damned showa-sanshoku._ He cringed again in remembrance. _But the Sohma’s want the best koi fishes, so let waste the money, it’s alright! Money does grow on trees isn’t it?_ He winced, and tried to keep the Sohma’s finance out of his mind during his holiday with his family.

Akito called for him, pointing at the exit, the visit here was almost over. The last hall before the exit was dedicated to the jellyfishes and as during the subsea area, all the place around them was blue and the jellyfishes’ swam like if they were doing ballet. It was like a sweet dream where you feel like drowning in water. It wasn’t scary, on the contrary, it felt warm and comfortable. Shigure lifted Shiki on his shoulder so the child could see better. The last hall was the aquarium's grand finale. That one that made people want to come back, this moment in middle of the magnificent luminous jellyfishes forever burnt in memory.

The brightness of the sun out of the aquarium made them close their eyelips in surprise, their views were not used anymore to such light when they walked to the car. With a good day and memories in mind, they driven back to the summer house. Tonight, Shigure would invite them to a family restaurant where Shiki could ask for his favorite meal, the rest of the day already promising to keep that joyful mood.

“But dad…” Asked Shiki looking through the window “What’s a gang-bang?”

Akito _screamed_

* * *

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I almost wanted to call this chapter gang-bang, just for the joke haha.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I was kind of anxious about this one because it's from a canon/flashback scene in the manga haha. I'm sure I'm completely wrong about what happened in reality (if one day Takaya-sensei really draw the Shiki's one shot haha). But I'm really thankfull to the people who are requesting me chapter to write haha <3 And also to the people reading expecting. I wouldn't be so far without you !!   
> If you have request for me to write, you can ask me on my tumblr askbox on https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask


	16. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki have seen one of his classmate being bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> mention of scholar harrassment. Please keep cautiously if sensible about that kind of subject.  
> And spoiler about vol 3 of fruits basket another  
> Shiki age : 10 year old

“How could I know that bringing that guy at an okonomiyaki shop would offend him? Everybody loves okonomiyaki!” he laughed, making his wife hit the table with her fists. “Shigure, you scheduled the meeting with our finance conselors at an okomiyaki shop, of course they would be offended! It’s common sense!”

“Haw~ come on you sure you want to talk about common sense” he teased with a smirk “Fuck off” she bared her teeth. Sound like this time she was really upset, not that Shiki cared, he was too taken in his thoughts. The snow always made him a little gloomy. He was always wondering about this girl, Sawa Mitoma. Was she still crying like the last time he saw her? Or maybe it was because of that other classmate that he saw crying that he remembered her?

“-hen if it’s like that, let’s ask to somebody exterior to the situation, Shii-chan, what do you think about?” Shigure asked to his son, before snapping his fingers in front of his face to call him out when he haven’t answered to make him jump “Shii-chan? Earth to moon?”

“Ah…Yeah?” he blinked in confusion and looked at his parents. “Shiki, are you alright, you seem out…” said his mother, her previous irritation in her tone was now caring. “Something happened at school?” Shiki brow raised in surprise and he looked down remembering the last days at school. “It’s…not me”

Yes, it was not about him, actually he…have done nothing, and this is why he felt so bad. He hadn’t noticed until now and he didn’t know what to do. He was disappointed with himself and he felt ashamed to tell to his parents but… he raised his eyes enough to his mother worried look and his father tight expression. Maybe…Maybe they could help him to do something. He put his chopsticks down “I think…Somebody is bullied at school…No, I’m sure of it”

Akito face blanked “Who? It’s not you right?!” she raised her voice before pulling her husband by his clothe “I told you it would happen! I was sure of it!” Shigure clicked his tongue and held her still “Calm down, he said it was somebody else. Isn't?” he looked at his son, grave. Shiki gulped and nodded “Y-yes, it’s not me…” he looked down again “…But I…” his throat was dry and he did not know what to say or how to say what was laying in his heart. He gulped hardly and looked at his parents. “I promise, it’s not me it’s…a classmate”

Their silence incited Shiki to continue “I did not notice before but…He was most of the time alone or with people around him. I thought they were friends, but actually…They were acting hostile with him, you know like stealing his lunch box or money” Akito listened, biting her lip. Her, who had always feared that Shiki was bullied never expected that Shiki would be a spectator of it. “But…A week ago, he had enough so he had screamed to them in the middle of the class. We were all surprised but…we did nothing…the professor continued the class like nothing happened” His fingers moved anxiously without him noticing. _Why did I never noticed…_

“From there…Things scaled badly. First, we found nasty words written on his desk, and then the words became more and more offensives and today…It was a vase of flowers.” Shiki bit in lips, staying silent. Like her son, Akito preferred to stare the food instead of facing the two others people in the room. Not that because she identified with that boy, no, because she remembered the hurt she caused. When she imprisoned Yuki in that dark room, when she threw Isuzu by the window, Hatori’s eye, Kisa’s voice…Everyone had been hurt like that boy, and she was the cause of it. She was like the one who put that vase on flower on his classmate desk.

Putting flowers on a deceased schoolboy’s desk was common tradition, to pay tribute to the dead. However…If that person’s desk was still alive when you put a flower on, that means you wish for their death. Shigure continued to eat, whereas to the other people around the table who had stopped to, it was like Shiki’s story hadn’t touched him. Like it was not big deal. “So, you feel bad for that kid?”

“Of course I do!” answered Shiki strongly. He hated seeing somebody in pain. It reminded him a crying Sawa Mitoma pulled off forcefully by her mother out of the court. It reminded him and the horrible notes left in his bag, insulting his parents, the whispers of the maids and the Sohma, the light coming off a lustrous knife, the shadows following him in nightmares. “Then, why hadn’t you helped him? I never thought you would be a coward Shiki, I’m disappointed.” He played with his chopsticks nonchalantly. “Shiki is only ten years old Shigure anybody from this age would be confused about what to do in that kind of situation.” Said Akito sharply, trying to defend her son.

“No, mom…I have been a coward.” I kind of always knew it…I did not wanted to see. “I…” he hesitated. He saw what happened to this kid and Shiki was scared. Because he understood how he felt to be in his shoes. Living in the Sohma’s main mansion was the same thing, and school was the place he was somehow safe. So, Shiki did not wanted to notice it, because if he did, he had to help, and if he help that’s means he could be associated with that kid by the bullies, risking to be a victim too, Shiki didn’t know if he could handle it.

“…To make a choice that will change the current situation of my life…Is a very…very scaring thing.” He felt his mother’s hand on his cheek. She had a grave expression on her face. She understood this feeling, understood it very well. She lived with it for so long that it almost consumed her entire being. That was her curse. Shiki nodded softly at her before asking in a soft voice “What should I do?”

“Shiki” called his father, a warm expression in his eyes “Making choice, it’s like gambling” He shrugged, taking his cup of tea “However, in a few years, you will be the head of this family, at this moment you will have to makes choices. What you’re living right now…see it as an opportunity, make the right choice.” He cheered with his cup. “You’re a good child, you took both I and your mom's tenacity, and believe me, it had already made its proofs. Make us proud, son.”

* * *

He arrived in class, conversing with two of his friends when his eyes caught the lonely boy reading what was on his desk, sponge in hand. Even from where he was, Shiki could see that he was holding his tears. He discreetly eyed to a group of kids laughing and looking down on the boy cleaning his desk. They were the one who written it all. He looked around the other children ignoring what was happening. So nobody decided to change anything. Shiki tightened his hand.

He knew he was quiet, shy and frail boy. Everything about him screamed that he was not cut to be a leader. However, he could become one someday, and he was going to be, it was all about the choices he will do. Being a chief of family, it’s being responsible for every word, every action, every choice that he will do and facing the consequence, whether it will damage or not. That day, Shiki decided that he needed to start to act like one.

Determined, he took a towel and wetted it before walking to the boy. He cleaned the mess and the harsh words written on the wood, surprising the boy who stopped rubbing the sponge on the table. He heard chairs rumbling against the floor coming from the place where the group of boys were previously laughing. “Oi Sohma, what are you doing here.” Called the one who was probably the leader of the band, Shiki closed his eyes slowly and inspired deeply.

He was scared, really, deeply, scared. But he didn’t let it show. If he did, it was over. No…He thought about his parents, they were right, he was their son, he knew how to act like they do. He already saw them at work. Shiki exhaled and opened his eyes and turned to the boys. People often told him he was alike of his mother, it was the moment to prove it. Shiki looked down at them with his mom’s regality and sarcastic eyes. “A problem?” the sharp tongue of his dad.

“I-” he was taken aback by the sudden answer of Shiki. He expected him to be scared like other children would be, judging by his frail body. Shiki had the advantage right now. “If you have a problem with him, you had to pass through me” Shiki dared a step in their territory. They stepped back. The class was standing around them, watching. “Don’t get smart with me Sohma! We are five and you’re alone!” the boy in front of him snarled. Shiki tilted his head in the same threatening way he saw his mother do one day when one of the people she had met for family business dared to make a remark on her gender and her status of family head. Shiki knew it was the way to keep the hand of the game. However, in the opposite of his mother, he was just bluffing. But the poker face worked on the kids in front of him and they continued to step back. He heard the door open and the professor walk in, _what a timing_ thought Shiki. “Five for what? You want to beat me up? Isn’t that bullying? It would be bad if my family know…” he said clearly so the adult could hear everything. Shiki might as well use his family name to get what he wanted from them.

“Hey! What are you doing to Shiki!” the professor interposed between them “Go back to your seats! I will call your parents later!” then he downed to Shiki size “Are you alright, do you need to go at the infirmary?” Shiki shook his head, his previous expressions melted away for his normal face “No, it’s alright sir but thank you” he respectably bowed and headed of his seat. Before he quickly talked to the boy who still had the sponge in hand “You want to eat lunch with us? It’s better than be alone, no?” the child nodded “Thank you Sohma…”

Once Shiki sat on his seat, he let himself shiver it out. He mentally thanked his natural pale skin, or then, they would have noticed how blanked he had during the confrontation. At least, he told himself as he was rubbing his hurting stomach from the stress, his parents couldn’t tell that they weren’t proud of him, he acted like they would do.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter.  
> I had previously answered to this anon on tumblr, but I refused to write Shiki being bullied. First because of the chapter 5 that mentionned what would happens if Shiki get bullied, and secondly is the fact that the poor boy is already harassed at the Sohma's mansion (thank you Ren). Let our Shiki have a peacefull childhood x) Tell me, for next chapter, would you prefer to see one featuring Hatori or Ren?  
> Anyway, if you liked, you can kudos or comments~ and of course, if you had any request to do, you can go on my askbox at https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask


	17. Repent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren saw Akito smile for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> Shiki age : 6 months

She woke up the darkness in her lonely room. It was usual for her. If it was midnight or midday? She wouldn’t know, her only way was to listen the world from the outside. The footstep sounds of the maids coming back and forth or the usual dishes they leave. She could go outside, but she did not want to, unless if she was in mood for or if she wanted to mess with the world she despised. She hated this house, she hated the people living in, she hated everything. The only safe place was this room. This room…was maybe all she had left from him, after all, it was in this room they lived until his death…

_Akira…_

Ren let out a quiet sob. She had a sweet dream today. She had dreamt of him and his sweet smile. They were in this same room. It was just after they married, Akira have been kissing her hands as if they were the most precious thing in the whole universe. Yes…In her dream, she was Akira’s world, and he was hers. They were so happy, but now it’s all over. She would never see his smile ever again, and it broke her, every single day she remembered that his being have disappeared from the surface of the earth was killing her. He was her everything…

She knew that she was going to leave that world angry.

“Madam Ren, your breakfast…” called her new maid through the fusuma. Her previous, who had been her favorite for years, have been fired. Courtesy of the assistant of the family head. That stupid mutt was trying to break the ties she had worked on through the years with people on her side, starting by changing the people who were taking care of her daily by some who pledged allegiance to Akito. “Come in”

The young girl entered in the room holding a lacquered tray. Ren knew that the miso soup and the roasted fish would be probably delicious, but she couldn’t taste it, since he died, everything was like dirt in her mouth. Why couldn’t the gods take her away to him? Why did they forced her to live that way? She had never done anything wrong but falling in love.

Ren closed her eyes and wiped a tear discreetly. God, she missed him so much. “Here is madam. Tell me when you are over then I will clear it.” Ren nodded and turned her head to the opened doors. “What day is it?” she asked out of nowhere.

“Hm, today is Saturday, we’re going to have a great weather” smiled the maid before realizing it and hid it so she could get back to a neutral face. “Are you going to go out Madam?” She asked when she noticed the woman staring at the opened fusuma. Ren smiled sarcastically and finished her bowl of soup. “Yes, I’m going out. Are you going to tell it to our dear chief?” she said in a wicked tone, almost spiting her irritation. “No, Madam Akito said that you are free to go in and out whenever you want” _Madam Akito?_ Ren cringed. How could you call that a madam, it was barely a man to begin with, a shame to the human being. A monster, like all of her pets. And they used to call them the pride of the Sohma family? What a joke.

“So much generosity from our family's chief, I don’t know if I deserve it.” She said acerbically and put down her chopsticks. “But, guess being all day in dark is bad for my health, I should see the light once in time.” The maid simply nodded in silence and took the plate away. She bowed respectably and left the woman alone.

Ren did barely get out of her room. The last time was about six months ago, and she came back quickly, out of nowhere the hypocrites Sohma came to congratulate her. She remembered that they acted the same way when the pets have came to see her in tears. They wanted to break up Akira and her apart and the moment they learnt she was expecting for the heir, more, the god of those creature, they treated her like a queen. But she did not forget, Ren never forget.

She did not forget the love she shared with him that have been trashed with means words by the family, she did not forget the pain Akira had to endure because of this, and she did not forget his smile when they finally have been able to be one. Everyone around her have forgotten. First that child of her, that brat that should had left the moment the curse had been broken, she forgot her promise too. Yet all of the family acted like it was normal. “After all…” Ren have heard the old servant of the family said once. She was the one she despised the most. “Akira-san had left to Akito-san the heritage of being the Sohma’s chief, not to that woman.”

It had made Ren bare her teeth and shout in anger. What did they know about Akira? Nothing! Ren was the only one to have listened him and saw his pains! Nobody else understood it, nobody else saw it, only Ren did. For them, he was just a tool to make heir. And that’s why she hated them all.

It was later that she learnt that she became a ‘grandmother’, and this was the reason why they have been congratulating her. But Ren never came to saw her ‘grandchild’. She did not even knew its name or its gender. And she wanted to keep it as far a possible from her. It was not her business, if that child of her have been breed by that dog or another of the cursed, good for her, she did not expected nothing more from a pitiful human as Akito. She did not wanted to be a part of it. Oh, sure, a long time ago, she had shared a night with that Shigure man. But it was out of revenge. Akito had took away the man she loved, so Ren just did the same. But it hadn’t worked, since he was still by her side, with a baby.

Oh, the darkness of this room was really bad of her health. Once again she was thinking about that garbage that served as her of daughter. Ren took her coat and put it on her shoulder. She was just going to walk around the mansion for a little hour. She did not plan to talk to anybody. She lost the will to do anything the moment the curse ended. The light of the sun burnt her eyes and she lifted her hand to block it, leaving her the time to blink and to get used of the light she hadn’t saw for a long time. Judging by the warm colors withering in the garden, it was autumn.

She walked on the porch and the hallway shared by the entire Sohma mansion, hoping to find the places quiet enough to not be bothered. However, maids were going back and forth and Ren got really annoyed by the meaningful glare they were sending to her. Ren rolled her eyes, maybe today was not a good day to come out of her cave. Quickly, she eclipsed to the nearest garden. Lucky for her, if not for a toddler's laugh she heard, nobody seemed to be here.

She took a few steps before recognizing the place she was in and cringed. Out of all the place she had fled, it had to be Akito’s part of the house. Now, she was sure that somebody up there was enjoying to make her suffer on this earth. She turned her head right to left, searching for the exit, then suddenly, behind a wood pillar she saw _him_.

Ren stopped, mouth agape and tears in the corner of her eyes. It was _him_. She knew it was, she would recognize _his_ smile in a crowd of thousand. He was here to get her out of here so they could be happy for the rest of their life. Her husband’s smiles. She wanted to call him but her throat was too tight due to the strong emotion in her whole body. She smiled, a pure and genuine happy smile she hadn’t in years, and tears of joy were forming in the corner of her eyes. With a dry voice, she called for him, so he will look at her. “Akir-”

“Akito, is Shiki with you?” came a joyful voice making her snap and Akira disappear. Where did he go. He was here just now, why. His sweet smile was just here. Ren smile went down as the happiness she was feeling. Shigure came into her field of view, but he hadn’t noticed her yet. She saw the man walking to somebody crunched, just where she had saw Akira. But instead of her husband here was her daughter that was holding by the hands a standing up toddler. She was probably helping it to keep balance. Ren stared at her daughter, hating her for taking her husband away from her again, when she saw her daughter face and everything was over for her.

“Yes, he’s walking a bit” The young mother answered with that familiar smile that haunted Ren every day, every night. What she had saw earlier was not Akira’s smile, no…It was Akito’s. Ren held the pillar hard so she wouldn’t fall from the shock. The air wouldn’t get to throat and she was shivering, her face had probably lost all colors. Why Akito was smiling exactly like her dear late husband. It was the same way the lips would bend up with the same dimple, the same redness on the cheeks. Ren put her hand on her mouth so she could block the gasp of horror threatening to come out of her mouth.

“Aww, Shii-chan come see daddy” said Shigure, Ren had totally forgot about him, he too was smiling in a way she had never saw. Ren wondered where his usual calculator and manipulative grin have gone. He was crouching and stretching his arms out, and it was at this moment that she noticed the child. She felt herself break into a cold sweat in realization. It was her grandson.

The little boy was making uncertain steps toward Shigure. Ren could see that he wasn’t able the walk well yet. He would have almost fell if Shigure hadn’t caught him in time. The man stood up and put the toddler up in the air, the two of them giggling in ecstasy. Akito came to them and took the baby in her arms, kissing the baby cheek with that cursed smile. Ren wanted to run away so she could be far away from that abomination of family, but she also wanted to stay so she could watch the only smile on the earth that made her feel like Akira was still somewhere on this earth. She bit her lips and she felt her nails scrape the wood of the pillar she was clinging to.

She did not understand how Akito could be so happy. One of her pets dared to stay with her and she made him a pup. Didn't she know that now he will only put all his attention on it. Or maybe it was the other way and it was Shigure who was the stupid one. Ren couldn’t understand what they have been thinking doing with a child. Last time she saw her daughter, she was still pregnant, but instead of what Ren had thought, she was serene with it. Why? How! It should have not been that way, she should had screamed, devasted, she should have hated the entire world and the baby. Yet here she was, kissing and laughing in happiness. Ren felt knots in her stomach. 

Then, she felt she was being watched on and her eyes were locked her grandson’s. Her body froze when he pointed a finger at her and she wondered how that ridiculous small being made her feel that way. The parents followed the finger and Akira-alike smile disappeared for the worry-surprised Akito’s face. The mother held her son closer and the father took a step between them, shielding his family from her. Hypocrite mutt, not so long ago, he was the one who came in her bed to hurt her. He too forgot. They had forgotten everything and Ren hated them.

“Ren…We did not expect you here” his delighted smile changed into a sly one, he was already taking the situation under his control. “You want to see Shiki? He grew up a bit, he had his first birthday last month, but I’m sure he would be delighted to meet his grandmother.” She dared a look on ‘Shiki’ that was held tightly by his mother, as if one look from Ren would hurt him. She reminded her of a lioness protecting her young.

Ren made a face of repulsion by eyeing the boy. “He got more of her than you Shigure, are you even sure it’s your son?” she asked with a sarcastic expression. Ren loved the shocked face Akito done, outraged. However, Shigure burst out laughing as if it was the best joke of the year. “Haha! Of course he’s mine” he wiped a fake tear off “Even if he mostly has of his mommy look, he took a bit from me” he rubbed his finger on his son cheek, making him giggle “He has my nose and my eyelashes and did you heard his laugh, it’s totally me, right Shii-chan.”

“How can you be so sure?!” She walked and brutally pointed her finger to the infant in Akito’s arm, making her jump in surprise and the baby teared out due to the sudden movement. Akito rocked him and hushed him gently. “Shigure, let’s leave…” told Akito, deciding to ignore her mother the moment she had that face of disgust when she had looked at her baby. “Hum? You can go first I’ll catch you up.” he winked. His wife stared at him, unsure “You trust me right” he said quietly so Ren couldn’t hear, his hand under her chin so they could share a look. Looked like it was all they need to understand each other, because Akito nodded before taking a hesitant glare at Ren. She turned her back and walked to their house.

Shigure looked her goes before turning to his step-mother. “I’m quite surprised, you hadn’t come to our wedding nor for the Shiki’s birth. So why are you here today?” he tilted his head with a grin on his lips.

“An accident, I wish I haven’t saw that pitiful scene.”

“Haha, you’re a real piece of work when it come to bad faith right?” he chuckled “Who would think that seeing a loving family is a pitiful scene but bitter old woman who never had the chance to have the same experience” his laugh went stronger and Ren wanted to strangle him. What did her daughter saw in this man. “I did have experienced that!” She spitted back “Before she took _my Akira_ away from me!” Shigure rolled his eyes, that mutt was enjoying this. “And now…She get me crazy, you two must enjoy it.”

Shigure blinked and laughed it off “Haha, your madness had nothing to do with us. After we haven’t saw each other in a year” Ren pulled him by the collar brutally. “You do! Just now I’ve saw my dear Akira smile on this joke of a daughter.” And now he was looking at her as if a second head grew out of her. “…What?” He asked in a breath, confused. “Right now, I’ve saw Akira’s smile on her, but it’s Akira’s! She shouldn’t have it! It’s wrong, he is mine only!” she shook Shigure before he stopped her and put her hands off of him.

“Of course she has Akira’s smile, she is his daughter.” He simply said, not the least bit impressed by Ren’s act. She stood still, agape. “Why are you so shocked? It’s true that both of you are alike, but she’s Akira daughter too, that’s obvious that she has a part of him in her” Shigure raised his eyebrows and smirked “Don’t tell me you never noticed before?” Ren stepped back slowly. She did not wanted to realize it, never. It was too hurtful to understand it, that the only thing left from Akira to Ren was Akito, and that she messed it up.

No, no way…

“If Akito have been more alike of Akira, I wonder if you would have treated her differently” mumbled Shigure in his thoughts, acting like Ren wasn’t here to heard him. “Oh my, things would have been really different if she was, right?” he laughed “Not that matters, what happened happened, _c’est la vie like_ would say the French. You know French right?” he asked genuinely before snapping when Ren threw herself on him to hit him and he gripped her hands before they could touch him. He used his force to put her on her knees. “Ren-san, I don’t think it would be a really wise move to attack the husband of the family’s chief.”

“Shut up! Thank to who you have a wife to begin with, or a pup? It’s me, all me! You should be grateful!” She shouted and pulled her off of his grips. “Oh, I am Ren-san, I am really…It’s thank to your madness and I have all I need” he said in a low tone, as a secret. “Excuse me, I have my lovely wife and my dearest son to take care of. So if you excuse me”. Then, he looked her down with a meaningful smile before leaving her alone in that dying garden.

Ren hated them all, and as she fisted her hand until her nails tore her skin to blood against the dirt of the garden.

She hated them all and she was going to makes them pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. We always heard about how much Akito and Ren are alike, but I think that Akito must have herited more than Akira's health, that's how I written this chapter.  
> And Akito's smile can cure cancer, you can't change my mind.  
> I hope you all liked this chapter, if you have any request for me, you can go on https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask  
> Next chapter is Expecting III, I hope you are all ready for it <3


	18. Expecting III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part of expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akito at her fifth and sixth month~

Akito shivered because of the chilled gel that Hatori put on her belly before groaning. She sent a deathly glare at Shigure who was holding a laugh. “Stay still Akito” scolded the doctor with the probe handling ready to use. “let’s be quick alright?” She nodded and let her head lie against the medical chair in Hatori’s office, Shigure had sat on the stool next to her. Today they will finally know the gender of their baby. She cursed the endless paperwork that prevented them from having the ultrasound until today. And she was already at half of the fifth month. Her round belly forced her to sleep on the left side of the futon but at least she had stopped throwing up every morning and, unfortunately for her, Hatori was still watching her diet. She waited for today the whole week. She was going to see her baby and she couldn’t wait for Shigure to met them for the first time. The man wasn’t present during the first ultrasound due to a meeting they couldn’t cancel.

“Okay, I need you two to be quiet, understood?” Said Hatori, staring mainly at Shigure with his eye who put an innocent expression on his face. Akito nodded a second time, she took Shigure’s hand in her and started to look with attention at the screen when Hatori rubbed the probe against the gel on her belly. She felt her hand being tighten when the baby appeared. “As you see they had grown up, however, they are small for their age” Hatori wrote something as he explained that it was something to watch out before raising his head and looking at the future parents “You want to know the gender?”

“Ah…Yes please” she said, searching Shigure eyes to have his approbation, but the man was too busy staring widely at the screen. “Okay” simply replied Hatori “I will told you once I have the occasion, right now the position is a bit…” he leaned a bit “They leg prevent to see what's between, so we have to wait they move it, but I can let you hear the heartbeat, wait…” He typed on the keyboard of the computer before clicking on the mouse. Then, a loud regular sound resonated in the examination room. Akito exhaled a breath she hadnt noticed she was holding, amazed, while Shigure blinked, his mouth parting. He had an expression that she never saw before on his face.

Hatori ended the heartbeat recording and continued to rub the probe. The baby moved and then she could saw their face “Oh geez…It that their tongue” muttered Shigure before looking at Akito with adoration. He kissed the hand he was holding and returned his attention to the screen. Akito did followed and now she was admiring the grey imaging of their child. She had a gleeful thought about the baby shoes waiting at home when she saw a little foot on the screen “I think I can…” started Hatori, frowning in concentration “Ah, here!” he said in a small victory “can you see it?” in front of the future parents incomprehension, he leaned a bit toward the screen and showed by the tip of finger the place between the legs of the imaging “A little boy” he explained in a smile to them.

A boy, she exhaled. It’s a boy. She wanted to caress her belly but Hatori was still doing the ultrasound so instead, she grabbed with her free hand the other which already was holding Shigure’s. "You think he can hear us?” asked Shigure, still looking from the little boy on screen. “Ah, yes…Babies are already sensible to sound and touch at this moment of pregnancy” He explained. Hatori continued to check for any abnormalities before call it a day. he turned off the ultrasound and handed a tissue to Akito so she could clean off the gel. “Listen…” he was hesitant “Look like the baby is delayed in utero development” Akito eyes widened in shock, but Hatori took her hand “Yet, his heart-beat is healthy, he is just smaller than the average, still I’m going to watch it” he smiled in a comforting way “Your baby gonna be okay, so trust me, okay?” Akito nodded. “If I eat more, it will be better?” Hatori chuckled “Yeah, let’s do that huh?” he stood up.

“Anyway, I’m going to print the photo from the ultrasound.”

Shigure cleared his throat, making himself present since Hatori announced the small pound of his future son. “Actually Haa-san…Can we have two copies?”

* * *

Shigure was on the porch, enjoying the cool weather to read his book. Well…reading. The true is that, since the ultrasound, Shigure barely read, his thoughts and attention were more fixed on the photo of his son that he used as a bookmark. Akito’s copy was in their room. And each time he would see one of the photos, he couldn’t take off his eyes from it. He felt attracted to it. One time, Akito have found him smiling at it. He remembered Hatori’s words about him not realizing it yet. Shigure made a face. Sure, he was feeling deep affection when he looked the photo, and the emotions he had felt during the ultrasound showed his care for the growing baby, however, he couldn’t bring himself to say he was going to be the father of this baby boy.

“Shigure, come here” Pestered Akito. He chuckled and put the photo down with his book. “Comin’” he chanted, standing up before leaning on the door frame. “What do you need me for?”

Akito was at her sixth months. She had a cute round belly and pink cheeks, just by looking at her, Shigure was falling in love again. He smiled and walked to her so he could caress a lock of her hair. She put a hand on his “Help me to move your books, we need place on the shelf for the baby.” He blinked “Huh? Why especially my books? Can’t we move other things? And where will I put them?” He whined, the romantic mood totally over. Akito clicked her tongue.

“Shigure, we have six shelfs in our house and five and half are filled with your novels, so it need to go somewhere else, you can box them away for all I care but I want the shelfs to be empty before tonight!” she groaned, showing her white teeth. He cringed “Well…I think I still have place in my old house, right?” and he immediately moved to the first shelf he saw, taking books one a one sheepishly. Akito came a minutes after him with cardboards under her arm and started to help him. By seeing her face showing regret, she wanted to make amends about earlier. Shigure smiled and took her by the hand to kiss her head.

“Put the encyclopedia in the box over here” he said softly, almost whispering in the ear in a way he knew would make her shudder. Yeah, he could easily hear the way the was holding her breath and see she was closing her eyes. Pregnancy made her so sensible. But they couldn’t go as far as touching. So, he stepped back and took the book she was holding against her breast to put it in its box. She pouted in loss but said nothing, her eyes were already saying too much to the point to make him chuckle. Teasing her was so easy.

She blushed when she understood that he tricked her and she angrily took a stack of books so she wouldn’t grunt after him. Shigure held back a laugh, she was so adorable when she was angry. So instead he sealed a box with tape. The mood was smooth, even if Akito have been somehow annoyed with Shigure teases, he knew ways to please her. She could stay upset as long as she wanted, he knew that with how her hormones were, a simple peck on her neck and a caress on her breast would completely change her mood. That was a nice plan. He will just need to put one or two more books in box before seducing her into the bed. However, he lost his trains of thoughts when he heard a sudden noise of books falling violently on the floor. Shigure turned over his wife quickly.

“Akito? What’s wrong?” He took on of her hand, trying to understand what happened, but she was still and it was like she hadn’t heard him, her eyes staring at nothing. “Akito, did you hear me?” he asked, concerned. He noticed her other hand on her belly “Something happened with the baby?” he caressed her cheek with his fingertips, making her to snap back.

“Shigure! He moved!” he blinked in incomprehension. Akito lift her shirt and grabbed Shigure’s hands and put them on her belly “Here! You feel it? Our baby is moving.” She quivered. “It’s like butterflies.” Shigure kneeled down, rubbing her stomach with his hands, trying to find a little vibration or movement, but nothing. “Akito, I don’t feel anything…” he raised his head, wearing a bitter expression on his face. She looked saddened by it, she bit her lip “But, it’s true, here” she took his hand on the middle of her belly “You don’t?” she asked in a small voice. Shigure shook his head before putting his ear against the swollen stomach. It was useless, he couldn’t hear nor feel anything.

* * *

“How about Shigeru?”

Akito raised her face from the magazine she was reading and threw him a meaningful look “Shigure, seriously?” They were both on the futon. Shigure lying while Akito was sitting cross-legged. One month have passed since Akito felt for the first time their son moves. She quickly given up the idea to make Shigure feel it, since each time she tried, he couldn’t perceive the baby fist in Akito’s belly. There was time where she shouted at him that he was doing it in purpose before crying. It wasn’t before Hatori came one day for examining the baby’s health and explained fathers could only feel the baby way later than mothers and that it would be able to soon that she understood that she couldn't force it, she was very sorry the following days. Hatori also reassured them by saying that the little boy took some pounds. And now, they were searching for name. “What? Shigeru is good.” Said Shigure innocently.

“We’re not naming our baby with this name.” she turned a page. “Ayumu?” he tried again. “Like the baseball player? No.”

“I’m trying he― wait, since when you know about baseball?” He turned over, shock written on his face “Saki’s husband love Japanese baseball” she briefly explained. Shigure sighed “Kenshin? Minoru? Tsubasa?”

“Are you giving me random names?” she clicked her tongue, annoyed “What? With luck I may tell one you’ll like” she grunted and slapped his head with her magazine. “Switch off the light, you annoy me!” and she lied down, her back facing him. He laughed frankly and spooned her, kissing her neck “haw, don’t be mad~”

“You’re not taking it seriously…” she quietly said. “It’s not true…” he rubbed his cheek against her “But we don’t have much time left, imagine if we don’t have a name for him by the time he will be born?” Akito reluctantly nodded. “I still don’t want any of those names…they’re…”

“Yeah, they’re what?” he curiously asked, lifting himself on her without forget to leave place between the two of them so he wouldn’t crushing her by his weight. “They’re so common” she pouted, avoiding his eyes “it’s our baby, I want him to have a unique name that sound good.” She explained. He hummed in guess and lied down next to her “But you have to tell me if you have ideas too Aki, I’m the only one proposing.” He gently pocked her shoulder with his finger. She groaned because she had to show her irritation even if she knew she had no excuse. “You know I’m right” he sang annoyingly. “Let me sleep Shigure” she said sharply and grunted and he snorted and placed himself against her back after switching the light off.

Yet, even though she expressed her desire to sleep, she was sighing loudly. He waited about a half of hour before making a remark, Shigure would have let it go if she hadn’t acted in bad faith earlier. He switched the light on. “You said you wanted to sleep, but right now, your constant sighing won’t let me so.”

She shifted and almost shouted “I would like to, but the baby won’t stop kicking me!” she sighed again “try to sleep when somebody is kicking you Shigure, it won’t be easy!” He laughed “Well, you can try” he wrapped playfully his arms around her while she whinged about it. “Should I tell him to stop? Maybe he will listen daddy best.” Her only answer was a deep throat grumble that made him laugh louder. He rubbed his face between her neck and shoulder and put his hands on her stomach, rubbing it. He was going to add more when suddenly, he felt a bump against his palm.

He stayed still, as if he wasn’t sure of what happened. “Shigure?” called Akito, wondering why he stopped. She was going to call him again when without warning he lifted the blanket off and moved on the top of her, focused on her abdomen before putting his palms on. He felt it, he felt his baby moving, he felt his little hand through Akito’s skin and his breath was taken away the very moment he understood it. She straightens her back, her eyes slowly widened in awareness. As Shigure was feeling his son moving with his palms, she put her own on her face mouth to suppress a little cry of joy, tear in the corner of her eyes.

“It’s him…” he whispered, not believing it. “It’s our son.” He looked at his wife who was tearing up and took her face between his hands before whispering against her lips in bliss “we’re going to be parents” and they grinned before hugging and kissing. “I’m going to be a father Akito…” he continued to whisper, rocking her against him, kissing her cheek, her eyelid, her forehead. She laughed softly in answer “Of course you are.”

After embracing her, Shigure continued to stroke her belly. Talking to it quietly while Akito put her fingers in his hair and caressed it. In this intimacy, a name appeared in Shigure mind. “Hey, Akito, what about Shiki? Shiki with aspiration and hopes.”

Akito chuckled, pink on her cheeks “Yeah…Shiki is good” Shigure shared her blissful joy and stroked the belly “Hey, Shiki…It’s dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And starting from now, we enter in the last arc of expecting. I want to thank all my readers, the views, the comments, the kudos and the numerous requests made me so happy! I hope that you really liked this chapter. I pre-wrote it weeks ago. Just before Ghost.  
> If y'all have request for me to write, you can go on my askbox at https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask I will gladly comply, as long as it stays in the concept I have of expecting~  
> Thank you again for reading me, it mean so much for me !


	19. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure had left the banquet for a few minutes and something terrible happened during it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> Fruits basket Mutsuki postface spoilers  
> Shiki age: 5-7 years old

Shigure was outside with Ayame. Out of nowhere, Chizuru had ran out of the party room, apparently, he had a fight with Hibika and he was now sulking in the snow, so the two men came to console the young boy mood. “Come on Chizuru-kun, everybody is waiting for you at the party.” Said Shigure gently. Chizuru only grumped “No, you just came here because they asked you to.”

“Well, of course they asked you, you are my delightful son, missing you at the banquet would be a waste!” Chizuru stared at his dad before putting his head against his legs. “Chizuru-kun, if they indeed asked us to came here, it’s because they want to see you, your dad is right, and it would be too bad if you get sick because of a dispute, no?” added Shigure. The boy pouted, visibly pondering before standing up. “Okay, but Hibika better to not annoy me again or I won’t come ever again!” he said. Shigure sighed in relief and he came back to the house with them.

However, the moment he stepped in, something was wrong. The atmosphere, the mood was different than when he left for Chizuru. “What happened.” He asked. Ritsu turned around, the face white. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Shigure I should have done something bu-but…” he shuddered, before Mitsuru came for him “Where were you! You stupid Shigure” she almost screamed that Shigure had to tell her to not shout as he explained that he was searching for Chizuru. Mitsuru and Ritsu bitten their lips, looking anguished. Shigure knew he won’t have answer from them and passed beside.

It was strange, he really wondered where was the joyful mood from before. He stopped when he spotted a crying Tohru holding her youngest son against her chest. “Hey sunflower, what happened here?” She lifted her head and she started to stutter “I-I’m so sorry Shigure-san, I… It happened so quickly and we couldn’t react before she…” Tohru cried even more, hiding her pretty face behind her hands “I’m so sorry Shigure-san!”

His face was starting to fell. Even if Tohru was indeed a sensitive person, for her to cry and to apologize that much, something really wrong happened, and it had happened to the people he held the dearest. He opened his mouth to ask for more when Yuki took him by the shoulder and turned him around brutally. “Shigure! Where were you!” The man was angry and Shigure felt knot forming in his stomach. It was wrong, Shigure never felt that way.

“I was with Ayame outside, Chizuru have fled the party, but that happened?” Yuki eyes narrowed and he looked aside. “Listen…You should see Shiki…” he just said, inviting Shigure to follow him. Shiki was crying in Machi’s arms, Mutsuki was sitting next to them. And Shigure gravely noticed Akito's absence. When Shiki saw his dad coming, he cried even more until coughing his sobs. Shigure instinctively took him in his arms and started to rock him. He never saw his son in this state, crying that much. Shiki was naturally a quiet boy, even when he was crying, that god that was rare, he was always trying to be soundless as possible. However here, his cries were loud and his tears wouldn’t stop. Whatever happened, it made his son weep in distress and Shigure wouldn’t allow it.

“It’s my fault” he said between sob “I’m sorry dad” Shigure hushed him, stroked his head as he comforted him. His little body was spasming and shivering. As he tried to ease him, Shigure quietly looked at Yuki and Machi, asking by a meaningful stare for the situation. Yuki was stiffed, between the pressure in the room and the grave expression on his elder cousin’s face that he was seeing for the first time, he did not know how to resume the situation which was serious enough. Machi took a step, allowing herself to do what her husband couldn’t. “A woman came out nowhere and tried to stab Shiki.” She explained in a neutral tone. Shigure felt his son tremble even more, he was coughing soundly between his sobs.

Shigure frowned, in her mind, it could be only one person in the world crazy enough to try to kill a five years old kid. “Where is Akito?” he said in a deep dark voice. “She reacted before we noticed what was happening and threw herself in front of Shiki to protect him." she lowered her eyes. "she is wounded so Hatori-san took her apart.” Added Yuki who had found his voice back. Shigure closed his eyes, taking the information. He kissed Shiki head as the boy gripped his clothes with his hands. Shigure walked out of the crowd as he continued to rock and hush him, like when he was still a baby. “It’s alright Shiki, you did nothing wrong” he said “Mommy is okay” he reassured. The cries stopped but strong shivers going through the little body were subsisting. Shigure rubbed his back, helping him to breath clearly.

When Shiki fell asleep after crying so much, Shigure came back to the main room. A lot of people had left the room making it more breathable than earlier. He scanned the piece and found Yuki and Kyo’s families in a corner the room. Mutsuki walked over to see how was Shiki, worry written on his face followed by Hajime. Tohru had stopped crying and was taking care of the children, she was glancing sometime at the fusuma door, as if Ren would come back and try a second attack. Her protective position showed that a desire to shield the kids as Akito probably did with Shiki if that crazy woman dared a comeback.

“Hey Tohru-kun, I’m going to see how is Akito, can you watch Shiki for me?” she nodded vividly and took the boy as Shigure handed her. She let his head on her thights so he could sleep comfortably as he was able at the moment. His eyes were red of irritation and the way he was tightening his teeth let imagine what kind of dream he was doing. Tohru stroked his head in a maternal way, easing him in the nightmare he was having.

Shigure looked at his sleeping son one last time and headed to the neighbor room where Hatori was checking Akito injury. He quietly slinded the door and watched her. Her head was facing the window and Shigure couldn’t see it. Hatori was next to her, cleaning up the bandages full of blood. Her head had been wrapped by it, reminding Shigure in a sick way of Hatori when Akito had blinded his eye. He sat next to her. She was still refusing to face him. “Yuki told me about what happened…Are you okay?”

“I have the head wrapped in bandages and you ask how I am?” she said angrily “Where were you?” she brutally looked at him, her left side of the face hidden behind gauze. Shigure watched her with regret, he lifted his hand to touch her cheek but she slapped it away “Where were you?” she repeated, harder. He sighed “Taking care of Shiki, he was a mess and as much as I love you, I did not want to left him alone when he was a total crying and shivering mess.” He explained, making her eyes wider before dropping.

“…How he is?” she asked in a whisper, her anger out. “He is sleeping, I left him with Tohru-kun.” This time, she let Shigure put a lock of hair behind her ear. “He is traumatized” he said in a seriously. Akito bit her lips and let fell her head on his shoulder. “It’s me she is hating” she let herself sob, quietly “He is out of it, she just…” Shigure wrapped her fragile body in his arms and held her tightly. He noticed that Hatori had left the room only when he heard the door slide closed, leaving them having their own space in this crisis situation. Shigure let his head fell on Akito's, he was a mess just as she was. However, it was different kind of messes. She was distraught, she always wanted to Shiki be the farest away of that side of the Sohma family as much as possible. The curse was over and he was never going to live through it, he was free to taste the joy of a bright childhood she and Shigure never had, and all of her hope for her son to have this happiness have been broken the moment Ren had raised her knife on him. She knew this night was going to be in every one of Shiki nightmare.

For Shigure's case, it was an angry mess. Oh, it was not the first time he had this feeling. When he had learnt about Akito and Kureno affair, the betray he had felt, the sadness, it had made him feel like a disaster. He had become cynical after it. But tonight, it has been different. His shoulder was soaked by his son and wife tears. He still could hear Shiki’s screams and sobs and the image of his injured wife will stay still forever in his head. He won't forget nor forgive. He was so angry, so angry that Shiki was crying, saying that it was his fault and Akito saying it was her. He wouldn’t even be surprised if Ritsu was saying it was his because he hadn’t reacted at time.

No, he knew that more than Ren’s madness, it was the family past action that pushed her to act that way. But it was Ren who consciously took that knife and aimed it to his son. This crazy woman took the family as witness. It was everything she wanted, showing her resentment he had for them and its consequences. And what’s better than injuring an innocent child to makes them understand. Shigure tightened his hand in a fist against his wife’s back as he lifted his face from her shoulder, a dark expression showing on his feature.

Akito lifted her head too so she could see her lover. She recognized that look, he used to look at her with the same eye years ago. “What do you plan to do?” she asked in a broken voice. He gently wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. “You know, whatever you do, she will be worse, she sees it as a game…” She wished she understood it earlier. Maybe she would have been able to act differently back then, but maybe she had been too immature to do so at that moment.

Shigure opened his mouth to answer but the noise of sliding door interrupted him and he looked at the fusuma. He saw his son with tears in his eyes when he saw the bandages around his mother head. “Mo-mom…I’m sorry” he burst out. Akito pushed Shigure so she could take Shiki in her arms. “Don’t cry, I’m alright” she said, passing her fingers through his raven hair “I’m fine” she repeated, so he would believe her. Shiki gripped her clothes on the back. He was crying quieter than earlier. Shigure came to sit next to them and rubbed his son's back.

However, Shiki next sentence made his parents gasp in pain “If…If I wasn’t alive mom would have never been hurt…It’s my fault, I’m sorry” his face was drowning in tears and he was breathing hardly. Shigure and Akito faces lost all their colors and Shigure felt the fury growing in his body and taking up his mind. He stood up and walked to the window. If he hadn’t, he felt like he would have screamed and destroyed everything in this room, making it upside-down. Between him and Akito, he was the less sensitive to anger or other emotion. And Shigure saw that if she hadn’t been holding Shiki, she would have indeed taken that vase of flower over there and threw it on the paper wall.

He put his forehead against the cold window, trying to cool himself. So, Ren succeed to make Shiki, her own grandson and more than anything on this earth, Shigure’s son, regretting his existence. Oh, Shigure was going to make her pay. And he will enjoy every moment of her agony. He was going to make her suffer, whoever stood on his way, whatever blocked his road, he was going to destroy it and then made her regret her existence. But for the moment…

“Shiki, don’t ever say that again, I am clear?” he scolded in a deep tone, making his son snap between his sob. Shigure regretted not controlling his voice right before and turned over Shiki and downed to his height, making an eye contact. “I mean, never say to us that you regret your existence, we love you more than anything and you being here is what makes us the happier in this world.” Shiki sniffed, listening his dad with greatest attention. Shigure wanted to tell him that if something alike were bound to happens, Akito and him would throw themselves to protect Shiki again, and without hesitation. But Shiki would misunderstand and making him even more regret. “Saying that you wish you weren’t here do hurt us even more than any injury Shiki” the boy nodded and looked at his mom, his nose still runny that he had to sniff. He touched his mom bandage “…Does it hurt?” he said in a small voice. Akito smiled and put her hand on his “A bit…But it’s okay. Hatori said that I won’t have any damage and no scar” she reassured. It somehow relaxed Shiki knowing it, and he put his head back on his mother’s shoulder. She continued to rock him until he fell asleep.

Akito injury will heal and there won’t be any scar left, however Shiki’s tonight wound will stay in his mind.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was kind of hard for me to write. Shigure dark emotion are so hard to write, but it was interessant nonetheless !! It's one of the reason why he is one of my fav haha.  
> And thank you for requesting me! I hope you liked this chapter!!  
> If you have any request for this fanfic, you can go on https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask !  
> And thank you for reading this chapter !!


	20. Babysit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori and Mayuko are asked to watch Shiki for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> Shiki age : 6 months

Hatori looked to his kneeling down friend, making _dogeza_. Pitiful. “I beg you Haa-san, you are our only hope.” Hatori exhaled in exasperation. “Are you really going to makes me believe that by pure chance, your meeting with the Yamamoto firm happens to be exactly during the golden week?”

“Yes, I know, nowadays business man don’t care about days off, right?” he said in a tone that annoyed Hatori more than anything. He knew Shigure was lying and Shigure knew that he knew. So why he was still continuing this nonsense, that is something that Hatori will never know because the man begging him right now was an enigma. And right now, the enigma wanted his best friend -though, sometime Hatori felt like he was just a convenient person for Shigure; to watch his almost one-year old baby for the day. “Promise, me and Akito will get him before midnight” he joined his hands and closed an eye, trying to get mercy from the doctor.

“And you can’t ask for the maids?” he asked, annoyed by his friend. Today he promised to stay at home with Mayuko and Kinu only. So, as cute as Shiki was, a baby was unwelcomed right now. Shigure avoided his eyes and his lips formed a tight line. “Well…It’s the golden week? Haha”

“Yeah, what a surprise? Right” he crossed his arms against his chest. “And by random chance, the hotel you booked was only avaible today?”

“Well, of course not! It’s the golden week, I had to book the hotel a long time befo-” he interrupted himself, putting his hand on his mouth, shock on his face “You tricked me! That’s mean Haa-san! I’m shocked!” He shouted.

“You just lied to me so I could babysit your brat!” groaned Hatori with a great desire to smoke a fag. Only Shigure and Ayame were able to make him feel like that, he needed to find other friends, really.

“Com’on Haa-san, Shiki is an adorable baby, look at this treasure! Look at him and tell him you refuse to keep him for today” and he grabbed his son, holding high enough so Hatori could look at his big innocent eyes. The doctor merely rolled his eyes. “He is the perfect baby, he doesn’t scream, don’t shout and don’t cry unless you leave him alone! It will be like he isn’t here!” Hatori dared a quick glance at the baby, _damn_ , the man was good. “Please Haa-san, I beg you, it have been months since I’ve done it! Akito always want to keep the baby in our room, we can’t do anything, I beg you as a friend, it’s starting to get blue, _blue_!” Hatori choked from what Shigure said.

“Dear lord! I didn’t need to heard that and Shiki neither” he took the baby in his arms, wanting to keep the lecherous man far away from him. “I’m taking him for today, but you had to be back before ten tonight or I leave him on the porch.”

Shigure smiled dumbly, his eyelids curving “Ah! Thank you Haa-san, I knew that you were a real friend! So, I already prepared for you his bottle and his toys are…” he started to explain while he rummaged in the bag next to Shiki’s baby seat. Hatori internally facepalmed, Mayuko was going to kill him.

* * *

“We left for one hour, just the time for food shopping…How in the hell did he success to trick you in a such few times!”

“Listen Mayuko, I can explain…” he had the face of the husband found red-handed with his mistress, but instead of a naked woman, it was a baby in his arms. “No, don’t waste your time” She lifted her hand to interrupt him “I don’t even want to know, the man must had made a deal with evil to had such power” She walked aside him to go in the kitchen and put the food in the fridge. “Just tell me the day he need money, so I can at least save some cash in case.”

“Listen to me…” he put the baby down to his destinated seat that Shigure left him. “He told me he and Akito had a meeting…” She threw an icy glare at him “Hatori, we both know it’s not true, everybody is in holiday, who would do or came to a meeting during a holiday?” she puffed, holding a pack of water bottle. “Seriously, I don’t even mind, it just pisses me off that it’s him!” Hatori smirked, even he had to admit that the strange friendship-hate relation she had with Shigure was kind of funny. He helped her to take care of the stuff she had bought with Kinu. He frowned by seeing ‘ _Cookin Gummy Ramen_ _Candy_ ’ making kit. He eyed his wife who simply shrugged. Kinu had struck again. He closed his eyes and put it on the candy shelf. “This girl is going to die from diabetes…”

“Until when we had to keep him?” she ignored his comment about her daughter and took three carrots in hand. “Hm, until tonight, I’ve said to Shigure that after ten, I’m not responsible to what could happen to Shiki.” Mayuko laughed. “Well, that’s fair” she started to chop the vegetables. “After all, that’s true that he used to watch Kinu for us too…” she said softly, not wanting to admit that she owned something to Shigure.

“Indeed, and he promised me that Shiki was a quiet baby, so we maybe even forget he's here” he smiled softly as Mayuko lifted a brow. “You believe what Shigure says? Oh, pass me the onions please.”

“Oh, as wrong as it sounds, Shigure does keep his promises. That’s why we have to listen carefully what he says.” This time, her two brows were up, in surprise as he gave her the asked onions. “You really know the man” she mumbled, cleaning her chopping board of what was left of carrots. Hatori shrugged “We grew up together, once you learn how he work, it’s easy to understand him.” He explained casually. Sure, Hatori was aware of the numerous secrets his friend had, but he knew him enough to see clear crystal in his game.

“Anyway, did he at least bring Shiki’s stuff?” Hatori nodded and walked toward the bag Shigure had left him earlier before freezing by seeing the empty baby seat. Where is Shiki?

He came back in the kitchen in hurry “Mayuko, you saw Shiki?” she lifted her head “Um…Not since you put him in his seat? Why?” Hatori gritted his teeth “I lost him.”

Mayuko dropped the knife “You what?” She couldn’t believe it “You lost a baby?” she facepalmed. “Haha” She laughed out of sprite “it is a prank? Please, tell me it’s a prank that fucking guy have done, because there is no way you just lost the heir of the family, oh no! Don't you dare!” Hatori gulped silently. He raised his hand to his injured eye without thinking. No doubt, if they don’t find the baby Akito was going to finish her work with her bare finger while Shigure would film it to resold as snuff movie.

He vividly walked back to the seat, still empty. _Fuck._ “Maybe he crawled out” he looked around Mayuko came after him in research of the lost baby “Found him yet?” she asked in hope, he shook his head and kneeled to see under the sofa “Shiki?” Mayuko rejoined him, looking under the table then the sideboard. “Baby, are you here?”

“Shiki?” Called Hatori in hallway, it was already the third time he checked. She came next to him, anguish written on her face “Oh my god, the plugs are not secure, what if he put his finger in?” Hatori's face color starting to fade off. There were one and hundred ways for Shiki to get injured in this house and he left him without surveillance. Hatori felt like the worst man, next to the worst friend and the worst doctor. “Maybe he crawled to our room?” she asked, chewing her nail. “No, he’s not even one year, he couldn't climb the stair…” he explained gravely.

“Oh no…Where could he be? Maybe somebody kidnapped him for ransom.” She started to imagine the worst scenario. “No, he must be still in the house, you closed the door, remember” He said, keeping a cool head, or at least appearing to, because inside, he was tensed and had already imagined all the ways the baby could get badly injured. “We had to keep searching, he must be near.” He said, coming back to the living room. What was first searching in dark angles or under furniture became them searching behind the TV or Mayuko throwing away all the sofa’s cushion, as if Shiki had slipped under them. It was minutes after they sat in the middle of the mess they made and lost everything hope about seeing the baby once again.

“What we will tell to them?” She whispered, imagining her daughter in the same situation. Hatori closed his eyes and held her against him. He had to tell the whole Sohma clan, asking if they did saw him. Softly, he caressed his wife hair.

“Uh…Dad” Came a voice behind them, sounding confused, probably because the living room was upside down. “Where is the milk?”

“Why do you need mil- ” Hatori and Mayuko turned their heads over her daughter and stopped in the middle of their sentence when they saw the missing Shiki in her arms. “Well, for Shiki, babies drink milk no?” she tried to shrug, but the weight of the baby she was holding kept her to. Mayuko stood up, retaining herself to scream “Kinu…Why are you holding Shiki?" The girl merely blinked.

“If I try to leave without him, he cries, so I had to take him with me.” She explained, as if it was obvious and that her parents didn’t looked for the baby everywhere in that house for the past hour, but her room. “What she means sweetheart is why are you with Shiki?” said Hatori, walking closely to the girl. “It’s because you were arguing with babysitting, so since none of you wanted to, I decided to do it, I love babies, though this one is a bit boring.”

“So…since the beginning, Shiki was with you, in your room” Kinu nodded. “Yeah, why?” Mayuko was mixed between being relieved and frustrated, so she turned her back, and walked to the kitchen where she screamed, making her husband and her daughter jolt in surprise from where they were. “I done something wrong? I thought you didn’t want to watch him!” Justified the girl. Hatori shook his head and took the baby and seized him right against his chest.

“Just…Next time tell us when you do something like that, we were very worried.” Kinu nodded “I wanted to tell you, but he was crying each time I was leaving him alone!” she explained, trying to explain her point. Hatori nodded, more because he was tired than he was understanting her, he just wanted the baby affair to be over. He glanced at the baby boy who was putting his little fingers in his mouth, ignoring the fact he was the cause of the mess in this house. _Already taking Shigure’s bad habits_ thought Hatori, salty.

“So, you wanted the milk for Shiki, right? Come I’ll show you…” then he glimbed over the pile of cushions on the floor, he will have to clean the mess after lunch, probably when Shiki will take his nap. His first day off in forever looked to be already great.

* * *

Ten o’clock, neither Shigure nor Akito arrived yet and Hatori hit the back on his head against the sofa in annoyance. _Everything is perfect, I’m going to kill him_. The four on them were resting by watching a movie on the TV. He and Mayuko were completely wiped out. After eating a curry for lunch, Mayuko did not had the time to cook something else with the pre-chopped carrots and onions, they decided to clear the mess they have done in the house. Well, it’s a normal thing to do, if they hadn’t, what kind of example they would be for the children watching them from the stairs. However, the more they tidied, the more they noticed all the dirtiness. Mayuko did not mind but Hatori insisted to clean it off. So, during all the afternoon they wiped, polished, dusted, swept each centimeter, each speck of dust in the house until everything was in order and perfectly shining, leaving the two adults drained off of energy in the living room. Kinu had been forced to help when Shiki took his nap. “You thought you would be out of it, young girl?” had said her mother the moment she saw the girl trying to flee in her bedroom.

Hatori had to own it to Shigure, Shiki was indeed a quiet baby. He only cried once when he woke up in the afternoon alone in Hatori and Mayuko’s bedroom. He rocking him and he stopped his tears really quickly. “Here…You really don’t like being alone little boy huh?” his only answer was a silent glare coming from two watery eyes before the boy rested his cheek on Hatori shoulder, fingers in the mouth. After he came down with Shiki in his arms, the four of them stayed on the sofa, watching a movie from Kinu’s choice.

Mayuko examined for the first time of the day Shiki and held him. “Lucky boy, you took it all from your mother, good thing huh?” she said all gaga over the boy. Hatori smiled “It’s confusing, I have the impression to see Akito a second time when she was his age.” He caressed Shiki’s cheek with his fingertip. Mayuko looked at him agape “Wait…You are old enough to have known Akito when she was this little…Shigure too?”

“Well…Yes…” Mayuko eyes widened even more “Can I say it?” Hatori looked at her in confusion before understanding what she meant “No.”

“Hatori, do you realize he both held the mother of his son in his arms as they were baby? That’s creepy!” He closed his eyes and sighed “It’s not the same, Shigure was way younger when he did with Akito.” _His sentiments were innocent at the moment_ he told himself.

“Yeah, but it’s still cringy! Isn’t Shiki?” She lifted the baby higher to talk to him more easily. He just opened his mouth while Hatori rolled his eyes. Kinu came after him, asking for attention by sitting on his dad laps. She looked at the baby before raising her head to her father’s “Dad, if you and mom makes me a little brother, I wish he will be less boring than Shiki, he is quiet and he just stay here, doing nothing.” _The perfect baby_ thought Hatori and Mayuko in duet, remembering the years of hell of the time when Kinu was at Shiki’s age. The sleepless nights, the screams and the mess she caused due to her hyper-activeness. They both eyed Shiki, that was so unfair, why it was Shigure who had the quiet and well-behaved baby when they used to have a little monster. Sure, it was their adorable, dearest and their only little monster and they would change her for nothing in the world, even for a quiet child as Shiki, but for all the struggles they had, it felt unfair. They were good people and the root of the evil, as Hatori called Shigure, got the baby as good as gold.

For the dinner, they called for Chinese foods, Kinu have been delighted “Best day ever” she said. It made her parents smile fondly. Children can be in bliss for so few. Hatori had a thought for the children the cursed used to be and that joy they never really experienced before it broke away. He stroked his thumb against his daughter cheek, his face showing the care and the love he had for his little girl. She let him did it, it was a habit his dad had and she did not disliked it. However, in between bite, she asked to feeding the baby who was sat next to her mother. “Please moom! I wanna do it too!” Mayuko exhaled in a smile and let her the spoon. “Don’t give him too much, he just started baby food.”

She nodded vividly before taking a spoonful rice porridge and showed it to Shiki, making plane noise like the parents do when they want to feed a temperamental child. Mayuko smiled, completely charmed by the scene. The girl would be a great big sister. She probably wanted to do like the adults, and it was such an adorable sight. It let Mayuko time to eat a bit of her noodles. However, after one minute of baby feeding, Kinu had enough saying ‘it’s boring’ and handed the spoon back before leaving the table. “Thank you for the food!” None of them even had the force to call her back.

They decided to wait for Shigure and Akito to get the baby back in the living room, letting the girl make the choice for the movie. She had found an old DVD last time she went to her grandparents and brought it with her. It was an animation movie from Mayuko childhood. “Oh geez, I feel old now”

“But mom you are old.” Genuinely said Kinu, her mother palmed her forehead and thanked her daughter for reminding her. Shiki crawled to Kinu, playing with one of the plush that was in the bag Shigure had prepared. The door rang half on hour after the scheduled hour. “Time to go home Shiki” told Hatori, taking the baby from the floor while his wife gathered the plush and the bottle in the baby bag.

“Hellow~ it’s us” sing sang Shigure at the door when his friend opened it, his shiny skin showed how refreshed he was. “Sorry we are a bit late, but you know how are cities’ traffic, right.” he laughed joyfully before Akito pushed him off aside and took Shiki from Hatori’s hands, she cradled his cheek and then rubbed it with her nose, the baby giggled in joy. “You had trouble with him today?” She asked in a smile.

“Oh, no, he was so quiet that we started to get jealous.” Akito head up proudly, showing off how her baby was the best baby ever. Kinu came after them, following Mayuko “Hey princess!” exclaimed Shigure “Oh and, you too Mayu.” The woman rolled her eyes and forcefully pinned the bag against Shigure chest, then she leant to Shiki “Hey~ see you next time Shii-chan.”

Shigure put the bag under his arm, rubbing the place on his chest that Mayuko hit. He crouched to Kinu “So, did you watch Shiki with yours parents? Maybe next time you will be able to do it alone.”

“No!” shouted Mayuko and Hatori in chorus without thinking, remembering the mess that have been the living room, making the other Sohma jump in surprise. “I mean…” Hatori cleared his throat “She is still young.” Akito blinked and frowned “Something happened?” she asked in a deep, dangerous tone. “Oh, no, no, nothing bad, as you see, Shiki is alright? Right? Trust us” said Mayuko, trying to clear the mood.

“Oh no…Don’t tell me” Shigure said in awareness, making the other couple flinch. Hatori felt his blood freeze. “You forgot him until he started to cry for food? Don’t worry Haa-san, It happens to me all the time, he is so quiet, but look he’s oki doki~!” he laughed heartfully, gesturing his hands. However, the three adults wide-eyed him before screaming, scandalized. “You _what_?!” Shigure smile froze.

_Ah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! I hope you liked this chapter. It was kind of funny to write. Hatori losing his cool.  
> I totally headcanon Kinu being an independant and hyperactive girl, so I've wrote her that way. I think she is just in grade school in this chapter. And I'm not over with Shigure being sexually frustrated, I'm sorry-  
> If you liked this chapter, don't forget to comment or kudos! And if you had any request, you can go here https://keisuke-akimi.tumblr.com/ask  
> See you for next chapter !


	21. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki ask about Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> Shiki age : 4 years old

Shiki held a groan threatening to sort out of his throat when his mother rubbed the mud off his hair with the shampoo. He wanted to tell her that he was able to do it alone but he knew that right now, he was not in any position to talk. The maids were cleaning outside of the bathroom the mess he had done. “Close your eyes” Akito warned and Shiki put his hands on his eyes so the warm water wouldn’t get in. Akito cleaned the foam and Shiki shook his head to get the water off his hair. She knew he was just redoing what his father do usually when they take a bath together. She rolled her eyes. “Here, stand up, I’ll wash your body.” She said, rubbing the soap on the washing cloth. He faced his mother and let her rub the dirtiness off his skin. “Dear, how did you manage to get it under your armpits.” She exhaled, half exasperated, half in wonder of the exploit. Shiki said nothing but pouted. She finished to wash his body and then, as she got wet by showering him, she decided she would do the same and grabbed the shampoo. Let’s kill two birds with one stone.

Shiki watched her on the stool. “Mom, why don’t you take bath with dad and I anymore?” he asked, probably because he was bored to wait for her to finish and was starting to wonder about bathroom’s matters. “Because he is an idiot and you’re growing too much” she answered in a growl as she was rubbing her leg with the washing cloth. Shiki laughed. “Yes, daddy is stupid!” She filled a bucket of water and poured it on her before standing up. She took towels off the shelf and Shiki looked at her with big eyes. “No bath?” Akito exhaled a grin and wrapped her little boy with the white towel. “No bath for naughty boy that put mud everywhere in the house” she put her finger on his little nose, making him giggle and let her dry him.

Akito pulled her own towel on her head and twisted it enough so it could stay still by itself and wrapped her slim body with another and Shiki imitated her, putting the towel around his chest. Once they were both dried enough, they slipped into _yukata_ and Akito walked to the living room, Shiki holding the bottom of her dress. “Sit over here” she pointed a _zabuton_. Shiki complied without a word and sat properly, careful to not let water drop from his wet hair. His mother came to sit behind him and switched on the hairdryer.

The warm air coming out of the drier and his mother’s fingers passing through his hair provoked like an agreeable chill through his body. Most of the time it was his dad taking care of him after bath, but today he was out his friends and it was only his mom and servants at home. Shiki noticed that all the dirtiness has disappeared, the servants were really efficient here. He closed in eyes in delight when Akito touched that place on his head that sent a pleasant feeling through his body. He felt like he could fall asleep from it. Akito passed a final time her hand in her son hair, assuring it was all dry before putting the hairdryer away.

Shiki started to stood up when his mother placed a hand on his shoulder, preventing him to move away. “Not yet young boy.” She said and Shiki sat again. However, this time he hadn’t did it in _seiza_ , it was too tiring for and his muscles felt sore. Akito brushed his hair with great attention. Shiki was really bored and he had the impression that his mother silence was form of scolding. “Are you angry because I get the house dirty?” he asked in a small voice.

Akito stopped her movements. She was kind of taken aback. “Well, that bothered me, but I’m not angry.” She said. “You did have fun at least?” she asked, coming back to her brushing. “Yes! Very, Rio’s grandfather is very funny” he giggled, recalling his memories of the day. “He showed us funny games!” Like playing in the mud? Thought sarcastically Akito. No that she could complains to the man in question. He did not know Japanese at all and Akito had no notion of Italian. Still, she had to admit she was impressed by the fact the old man succeeds to communicate with his son with this handicap. Rio probably has been the interpreter between the two. 

Mister Mosca have been really lucky to have a father willing to make the trip to a country he don’t know neither the language nor traditions just to be with his son’s family. Saki have said that they’re would have kept the old man with them in the house if it was not for Japanese laws and visa _. “Darling can stay here because he has a job, but his father is another story…”_ It had saddened the family. So instead, when Grandpa Mosca had the authorization, he would take the first plane to Japan and enjoy his time with his family. 

“Hey mom, what about my grandpa?” asked Shiki. Akito blinked, confused. “You saw him last week when they came for tea.” She said. Shigure was not really fond of his own parents, she could see it in the way he was smiling to them. He looked more like he had bit in a raw lemon More a forced smile than an overjoyed, happy smile to be with his parents. After all, like most of the cursed and Akito knew they were just taking profit that their son became the husband of the family head. But in the other way, she did not want to deprive Shiki from knowing his grandparent, especially after what happened with his grandmother of her side. And Shigure parent's were not bad, Akito find herself surprised to enjoy converse with them. And they were always ready to take Shiki to the park to let her and Shigure have quality contents. “No, no dad’s dad, mom’s dad. Why is he not here?” he said innocently.

Akito body freeze. _Her father?_ She looked emptily at the brush. Well, she expected Shiki to ask about Akira, but she did not feel ready yet and she knew she was going to handle the matters in a clumsy way “He’s dead Shiki.” She said sharply, it made Shiki startle. “I was really young when it happened but…Even so, he stayed for me for a long time.” Akito made her grieve of Akira the day Shigure started to live with her, in this house. She had thrown away the box. Letting the ghost of her dear father go. She had understood that day that she will find people who will love her for herself, and not for the god she was, like Akira used to do. So, she had decided that she could let him rest. She cried nonetheless, but Shigure warm embrace was worth this pain of grieving. She felt light like plum afterward.

“I loved him pretty much, so it was hard for me to let him go.” She smiled sadly, her throat starting to arche. It had been years since she talked about her father. “He was kind?” Shiki asked, trying to figure what kind of person Akira was. “Very” she answered. “When Ren…Mom…was means to me, he would always come and hug me tight so I wouldn’t be sad.” She put the brush on the floor and Shiki turned so he could face his mom, listening her with attention. “Once, she profited that dad was bed sick to threw away all my toys, I was really sad. However, when came the night, he came to see me and gave me a plush.” She smiled sorrowfully. Ren after learning this had screamed at her saying it was her fault if Akira have been even more sick the day after. Yet, it hadn’t prevented Akito to keep the teddy with her. Sadly, when Akira died, Ren discarded all the present Akira had gave her, the plush with. All that she had left from him was this lie of a box.

Shiki looked at her. He imagined a world where his dad wasn’t here anymore and became sad. He hugged his mom and she smiled softly, caressing her hair. “I wish that you could meet him. He would love you at first sight.” _Like I did_. Shiki rubbed his nose in his mother shoulder. Akito wished she could show him picture, but Ren took them all in her room and refused anybody to touch it. She wanted to tell Shiki how important have been his father presence in her life until it became rusty and all his said he used to tell her when she was young when she needed to be comforted became as she became an adult lost in gender and curse, hurtful enough to break her apart. But Shiki wouldn’t understand, he was too young and unrelated to the curse. No, it was better leaving Shiki out of it.

So, they stood in a comfortable silence, Shiki had slid on his mom laps to be closer to her and she caressed his hair fondly, in that place that used to calm his cries when he was baby. “I hope that mom and dad will be here to see my children.” Akito chuckled. “You have not even finish yet your growth that you’re already talking about children, aren’t you a little quick?” For her, he was still a baby and she wondered if she was going to always see him that way. Even when he will marry his future lover or have his first child, Shiki was going to stay forever her baby.

The boy snuggled even more against her and yawned, the little play in the mud and the shower made him tired and he was ready to nap in his mother arms, under her caresses on his head. When he felt asleep, Akito lied his head on the _zabuton_ and searching a blanket. She positioned herself next to him and pulled gently Shiki against her before falling asleep in turn. It was Shigure who wake them up for dinner.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I feel like lately I've wrote a lot of chapters with Shigure and Shiki and less about Akito and Shiki, so this request just come in right time ~


	22. Quality time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki go for a school trip and the parent have time for themselves...Or they don't ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> Shiki age : 7 year old  
> Even if this fanfic is teen rated, this chapter is more Mature because of Akigure horniness

Shigure was talking to Shiki’s teacher, she explained him how they scheduled the coming days with the kids. He knew by the way she let off a button of her shirt to let him see the birth of her breasts that she wanted to entice him, too bad for her, his type was abusive flat-chested woman with terrible childhood trauma trying to overcome her bad behaviors she done to the rest of her family. This, admittedly attractive professor, had not chance next to his wife. Anyway, a teacher trying to seduce the father of one of her little students was not really right-on. Not that Shigure cared about her, he had others plan for today, and that included that marvelous woman crouched at his son level wearing a cute fluffy red skirt. Oh, he couldn’t wait…

“And that’s what we planned for that school trip. I’m sure the kids will love the Nara’s deer.” She said, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. Shigure eyes drifted from Akito’s soft and fair skin to the made-up face of the teacher. “Oh! Sure, I hope they will be well behaved.” He answered with his prettiest smile, the one that made the girls melt. He was not interested in other people, but he still liked to prove himself how attractive he was. By seeing the woman blush, the result was here.

“I was wondering” she got closer to him, grabbing his sleeve for a contact “Maybe we could discuss a bit more after the school trip…” she said in a soft tone. Shigure laughed, she was really daring. The school should watch out how their teachers’ behaviors because this little one will without a doubt tarnish the school’s name. He pulled her hand away, his smile still on “Ah, I don't think it will be possible. Anyway, my wife is waiting so if you excuse me~” he sang and head toward his family. It was good that the teacher tried a move on him, Akito will be mad and will want to remind him who owned him. Ah, he really couldn’t wait…

He stopped to next to her and she lifted her head, without forgetting to make a face “You’re satisfied now that you made a show of yourself” Shigure put his stupid face “What are you talking about, I was just being myself, she is the one who tried to seduce me~” he chuckled “But don’t worry, I turned her down, there is only one woman in the world who can get me horny.” Her eye ticked and she done a remark about being in a school and surrounded by children. Then turned her attention back to her son, holding his hands. “So, do you remember what I said if you’re lost?”

“I either try to find a policeman or a family with children.” He said in a neutral tone, as a lesson learnt by heart. “Good, and always stay with one of your classmates” she added, a finger up. “Yes mom” he said with patience. “Right, and also-” Shigure interrupted “He know Akito, you said the same thing yesterday, he did not forget over a night.” He knew she was worried because it will be the first time he will go somewhere with people who were strangers to her. The few times he left the house before, it was to go at family’s friend, people they do know. Like at Tohru-kun or Hanajima’s. “He will be fine, it’s not the first time the school organize a trip, trust the teacher” he said. Akito glared “You mean, the same teacher that tried to make a move on my husband.” Shigure avoided her eyes.

It was Shiki who eased the mood. He pulled a bit on her skirt “I’ll be okay mom, I can manage myself too, Chizuru will be here too.” Indeed, Chizuru’s class went an hour earlier to the trip, Shiki’s was the last one to go. Akito sighed and stood up. The children were asked to get in the bus and the parents said their last goodbye to their offspring. Shigure rubbed Shiki’s hair and wished him to have fun. Akito had a little smile, but it was enough for Shiki to understand his mother feeling. He nodded and boarded in the bus. The two parent stood to watch it go. Shigure put his arm around his wife’s waist as he waved his hand happily. Akito had a closed face, idly. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. “He will be fine, don’t worry about it.” He kissed the top of her head. “Come on, let’s go home hm?” he said in a low voice in her ear, the one he knew that would make her melt and that made her pushing him on the nearest surface. The innuendo had effect in the way he saw a redness growing prettily on her cheek. She licked her lips after letting out a soft breath.

He took her hand and they walked to the car, stuck to each other, her head on his shoulder. Once in it, Shigure barely had the time to get on his seat before Akito was all over his mouth, caressing his lower lip with her teeth before sucking it. Shigure had a low growl as she placed herself on his lap. He put his palm on her bare leg, stroking it up and down before deciding to place his hands on her buttock. She moaned and quickly unbuttoned his shirt to caress his chest. Shigure thought that this skirt was really convenient when she started to rub her thin underwear against his croatch. It was the speed that fit them the best. They were so desperate to feel each other, it was like they were back to their 20’s.

Akito had her hand on his belt when suddenly they heard a loud tap on the window that made them jolt. They stared bewildered at the old man making a scolding face looking at them. He hit on it again, ordering that they open the window. Shigure lowered the window, his wife still in his arm. “Can I help you sir?” he said with a twisted, frustrated smile. That old man better had a good excuse because Shigure was extremely annoyed by that killjoy, the vein on with forehead proved it

“Can I help you?” repeated the man in a shout with broken, sick voice. “Don’t you have any decency! In public, next to a school!” he coughed in an ugly way that made cringe Akito in disgust. “Young those days are the embarrassment of Japan. Having sex in park and cars. In my days that wouldn’t have happened” he ranted, making gesture with the bottle of cheap whiskey he was holding. He was completely wasted and if Shigure was patient enough most of the time, the way he tip-toed his fingers on his wife waist indicated his wish to lift the window up and to leave right now. “Japan is too open, first we let Koreans have the nationality and now we find teens doing it in car parked in front of schools.” Not to Shigure surprise, Akito was the first one to snap out.

“Can’t you please shut up? That fucking school is empty, the kids just have gone in trip you idiot!” Shigure closed an eye, it was starting to smell bad. The old man was taken aback by Akito sudden outburst. Probably he expected Shigure being the one snapping out while the poor frail girl would stand apart of, with by big tears in the corner of her eyes. An idea from another time that imagined female being fragile thing. The man blood went up to his head in no time and his lips trembled in lack of countenance. He closed and opened his mouth a few times before pointing rudely his fat finger against her nose. She had the eyes fully opened in surprise by the act and Shigure felt the need to pull her closer so she wouldn’t move. “Tell your missy to watch her mouth! Don’t her parents had taught her the good manners.”

That was unprecedent, a total stranger scolding, no, shouting at Akito as nobody ever dared to do before. And God knew how many things she had done to deserve it.However, out of everything, she was screamed on because of a make out session in a car. If Shigure wasn’t holding her still, she knew she would had jump on him, nails out. “Said that again you pi-” Shigure put his hand on her mouth. He knew what game was playing this old man, he had better time to took the wind right out of his sails. “Sure sir, and I’m sure you want to tell more to our advocate, right?” he put his usual big stupid smile. He was satisfied to heard a strangled noise coming from the man. “It is alright sir? Shall we call him right now?” his smile widened as the old man face lose its colors.

In was a matter of seconds before the man spitted, kicked the solid tire of the car and leave, limping. “Dumbass” groaned Akito. The good mood from before had completely disappeared to Shigure greatest regret, but the day was not over. “What did you expect from a wasted guy?” he chuckled as he started the engine. Akito was back on her seat, arm crossed. “You don’t act like that when you’re drunk.”

“Oh? And how do I act?” he asked in a certain tone, his eyes fixing on the road. “You’re acting funny…Stupid funny” she added uselessly, Shigure was going to use it back against her when it will be the timing. “Haw, don’t be upset, just let’s go home and eat instant noodles.” Akito dragged her legs against her chest and reposed her head on her knees, her feet on the seat. “What about work?”

“Let’s do it later.” He turned his head at a red light caressed her cheek. “It’s been so long, just the two of us” he held her hand and kissed it and she hid her face behind her knees, however, Shigure could see well the redness on her ear.

“Still…He really annoyed me” muttered Akito, he rolled his eyes and smirked at her “Hey, damn that old man, he just doesn’t know what he missed” he winked charmingly and Akito punched him on his shoulder, no enough to hurt him. Even if she tried to retains it, she was smiling that she had to bit her lower lips in a way that made Shigure tingling and his eyes growing darker. The sexual tension was back again and when the light went blue and he allowed himself to drive way quicker than his usual, his foot not leaving the accelerator. Once arrived they rushed in their house, taking the shoes off and throwing them unproperly in the gekan. Maids came to them but Shigure decided to ignore what they had to say and pulled his wife by the hand and raced to their intimate part of the house, the one where the maids couldn’t go without special authorization and entered. “Ah! But, Sir…” A young maid tried to call over only to be interrupted by the oldest. “No, let them go, it won’t be so bad for them to remind that we exist for.”

Shigure and Akito just had the time to make a step in that they were already on each other, blindly making out in disorganized and hot-heated kisses. Shigure was rolling his hand under her top and had already undo her bra while she was rubbing her bare knee again his swollen crotch, her hands grapping the back of his shirt desperately. He was whispering low words in her ear when a sipping noise made them freeze. They fixed each other in their respective widened eyes, denying the truth in silence. Praying that it has be just a hallucination. At the same time, they slowly turned their eyes over the rest of the room and saw Saki and Mine sipping the instant ramens that Shigure wanted to eat for lunch.

“Oh, please, don’t mind us and continue, the view is really enjoyable” said Saki before taking more noodles with her chopsticks. “I always wondered about how both of your o-face look like to be honest.” Mine nodded vividly in affirmation. “Yes please, I’m curious too! And if you have some kink, don’t worry, we are open-minded” she showed her fists in encouragement. “Me and Ayame always do cross-dressing game!”

Akito already pale face was now white as death as Mine talked about Ayame and her sexual life. She never ever wanted to know about it. Shigure face-palm himself, was tore between crying of despair and laughing about the situation. It was a nightmare, it had to be. Why the maids hadn’t told them that there were people in their living room? Shigure cleared his throat and walked in with a twisted smile from the frustration he was feeling. “Haha, sorry ladies but it will be for another day, now if you excuse me.” And he fled in the toilet, leaving the girls alone and only came back once he was refreshed enough to hold a discussion and to not die from unrelieved sexual intercourse.

Akito was having one bowl of miso instant and she threw him a stare full of accusation. He shrugged sheepishly and looked in the shelf, in search for food. He only found a bag of chips, the guttural sound coming from his wife throat made him realize that she has took the last bowl left from Saki and Mine appetite. Shigure sighed softly and sat beside her, opening the bag. “So, what did you came for girls?”

“Ah! Since the boys left, we decided with Sa-chan to see Ah-chan and stay for a tea party~ It been so long.” Shigure could almost heard the heart at the end of her phrase. “But if we had known you wanted quality time, we wouldn’t have come of course” lied Saki, stealing a pork slide from Akito’s bowl. “Anyway!” Mine clapped her hand, making Akito jolt in surprise. Saki merely looked “I didn’t come empty-handed. We have a new collection at shop and I want you two to try it.” She pulled out of nowhere two bags. Akito would have stood up in aim to flee the room before anything could happens to her if it wasn’t for Saki grip on her arm. “Oh, cross-dressing, I always wanted to do it.”

Akito made a face. ‘ _I never wanted ever to try it’_ she wanted to said, but she knew that neither of the girls who have let her go. She tried to ask for silent help to Shigure, but that traitor was on the porch, with a book open in the hand. Ah, to get inside her panty he was all here for her, but when she needed his help, she could walk through. She gritted her teeth. “Look Ah-chan, the frills are so cute!” Saki tapped on her cheek, getting her attention. Akito grunted “I guess…” she touched the skirt. It was what they call a Princess Lolita dress. As she saw the pink pastel color pattern on the tissues, she couldn’t help but think to a particular person “This would suit Tohru so well…”

She timidly eyeed Saki who simply nodded “Yes…It would.” They shared a soft smile before Mine dropped a pile of clothes between her. “Please, pick one and tell me!” her eyes were sparkling behind her glasses and her joined her hands in joy. Saki took a gothic dress. The bow on the chest was encircled by black rose and the mermaid pinstripe skirt was Victorian styled. “Oh! Good choice Saki! I’m sure it will fit you!” commented Mine, in her role of seller. Akito did not see a difference with the clothes she was usually wearing. She searched for a piece of cloth that would suit her taste, but the frills, the knots and the laces were unfamiliar to her. She was more used to traditional clothes or the plain skirts or pants.

“The deep red” said Saki suddenly, pointing a red tissue hidden under a green corset. Akito picked it and threw a questioning glance to Saki who nodded in confirmation. Akito looked unsure by the choice. “You have a really fair skin, so white and black makes you look like a ghost. The deep red made your eyes stand out.” Shigure had lifted his face at Saki’s explanation. She was really observant and it had kind of appalled him, she knew too much. The woman turned her head over him “Don’t be jealous Shigure, as beautiful is Ah-chan, I’m a faithful woman” she showed the ring on her finger proving she was now Madam Mosca.

“I’m sure you are.” Gulped Shigure, avoiding her eyes. Mine urged the two other girls out of the room so they could change and he couldn't help but smile at seeing the girl that was used to be alone secluded in her room all the time was now having fun with friends, with girls. If somebody had told him that, he wouldn’t believe it. He always thought that once the curse would break, Akito would be too scared to leave his side and to met news people, he was so wrong. The Tohru’s effect had magic in it.

Shigure knew the real reason why the girls came. They both knew how Akito was uneasy with Shiki far from home and with people who was stranger to her. They…genuinely cared for her, not because of a bond or an ancient curse, but they just cared for Akito as herself. They accepted her and became friends. Shigure smiled, he liked happy ending after all. The girls came back a few minutes after. They were talking about foods “My darling made tiramisus yesterday for Rio, it was delicious” said Saki, hand on her cheek. Akito seemed really interested in the discussion. She loved Saki’s husband cooking.

“Shigure! Come take a look!” Said Mine, stomping with joy. He took a quick glance at Saki, which wasn’t wearing usual stuff and put his and under his chin as he watched his wife. Akito was wearing clothes that reminded him of cancan. Mine made her turn around so he could admire her properly. The red dress was backless and the frilled skirt flight at each one of her movement. She even had extra long satin glove. Nonetheless to say, seeing her in that kind of clothes was unfamiliar and it made Shigure look at her in wonder.

“How lovely” said Saki “Ah-chan is taking all Shigure’s attention, I feel a bit jealous” she joked with a neutral face, hand dramatically on her cheek. Akito held a pout. She knew that her stupid husband was ready to tease her and she jumped when she felt his hands touching her raw back. “Isn’t that kind of clothe are dangerous?” he said in a high, teasing tone. Akito stared “What do you means?” suddenly, Shigure slipped his hand under the strap of the dress, causing the front of the clothe to slip apart. If Akito hadn’t the reflex to put her hand against her chest, holding the dress still, she would have ended almost naked in the middle of the room. She screamed at her husband and tried to hit him on the shoulder with her free hand. But he was holding her wrist and take the opportunity to tease her even more.

Saki muttered a small ‘I ship it’ while Mine, who was holding her arm and having sparkles in the eyes, commented the situation “Fufu~ as planned, Shigure found the main interest of the dress~” her friend nodded “Yes, her reaction is worth it.” Akito stopped and slowly turned over her friends, agape “…Wait, you knew it…” she said in a quiet voice, not believing that her friends trapped her. Saki booped her nose and with an unexpressive face before putting the straps of the dress back on her shoulder. “Come on Ah-chan, you know we can’t resist to see you all fired up, you’re so adorable.”

Akito pouted as Mine held her by the arm, agreeing with Saki. They sat back at the table as Shigure took back his seat on the porch, leaving the girls having their fun. Throughout the next hour he could hear them laugh and talk. “Oh my god, Akito, you never read berubara? It’s a reference!” said Mine “It’s my whole childhood.” Added Saki. “Andre was my first love.” She exhaled in nostalgia. “My favorite was Marie-Antoinette, I always loved her dresses, she is so beautiful~.” Said Mine in wonder “That’s a real queen.” Akito sipped her tea in silence, not knowing what they were talking about. She had never owned any manga, read less shojo who are for girls. “Well, Marie-Antoinette is the rose of Versailles.” Said Saki, before noticing Akito discomfort.

“The manga is about the queen Marie-Antoinette” Akito blinked in confusion so Mine continued “You know, the historic queen of France who ended decapitated during the Revolution?” she asked. Akito slowly shaken her head. Saki posed her cup of tea on the table. “Well, the story started on Marie-Antoinette, but with the story, the main character became Oscar.” Saki looked at Akito with attention. “Oscar is a girl, but her father forced her to be man. So, during all manga, she had to act like boy.” Akito eyes widened. “She did?” she asked with clear interest, now it was Akito looking at Saki with attention. “Yes, but near the end, his father felt bad for Oscar and told everybody that she is in reality a woman and asked her to live her life as she wished.” Akito looked down to her cup. Ah, if only her father has been here for prevent Ren to making her a boy too. “I see…” She muttered.

“But Oscar refused” exclaimed Mine “I mean, I understand her, in comparison to the woman’s life in France, being a man was better.” She raised her finger in the air. “And don't forget she dies before living her romance with Andre, it was a really sad ending.” “It doesn’t end well?” Asked Akito with a hint of disappointment. “No, she just had time to share a night of love with Andre, her lover, before he to die the day after.” Said Saki “I cried so much.” Mine nodded in nostalgia, “Yes, me too… But I never forgotten this manga and the clothes in it! It was a revelation!” she closed her eyes and smiled from the emotion of nostalgia going through her body “Those frills, the colors, the style ah…Beautiful” They continued to talk until the end of afternoon. They helped Mine to put the clothes back in the bags. They left only when Saki husband called her, surprised that she was not home. They both hugged Akito, Saki promising to bring desert next time. “See you next time Ah-chan~” sang Mine, waving vividly her hand before going out. Akito waved back.

She walked back into the house and she felt Shigure wraps his arms around her waist from her back. He kissed her neck. “Had fun?” The way she felt his smile against her skin made her shiver. She hummed, still sulking about the dress accident from earlier and broke free from his arms and stared at him, the mouth downward. Shigure did his usual stupid smile “Why those eyes Ah-chan~?” he imitated Saki’s voice before bursting out and Akito grunted and turned her back to him. Shigure placed his hands on her arms and keep her still. “What, you are sulking? Haw that’s adorable.” He laughed even more and Akito was feeling more and more irritated that she had to bit her cheek to not give in.

“Come on~ You’re not going to talk to me? I’m wounded” he rubbed his cheek against her, clearly taunting him. She pulled him off and shouted at him. He looked at her with a satisfying smile and Akito knew that she had made the wrong move by acting without thinking. She turned her eyes, making a face. Shigure took a step and trapped her between him and the wall. He found her so adorable as she threw him a fired glare. “I couldn’t help it, this dress fitted you so much.” He held her cheek by the thumb. “You’re only here to do it, you pervert.” She said with an irritated expression. “Of course I want to do it with you” he laughed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I love Shiki of course, but sometime I just want to be with you all day and with nobody else.” He rubbed her hips, teasing her and get closer to her. “Sadly, since this morning, I couldn’t get a moment to have you for myself, I was so frustrated Aah-chan.” He said in her ear and making her blush. “Don’t call me like that...” she muttered before biting her lips, avoiding his eyes.

Shigure chuckled “Haa? So how should I call you my dear, lovely and adorable little wife?” His hand left her waist for her face, making her lift her chin so he could look at her properly. “You’re so annoying…” she answered. “Haha, and you’re not honest at all” he was now above her, not leaving an empty space between their bodies. Akito risked placing her fair hand on the spot where his neck and shoulder where meeting. Her eyes growing more and more darker as she was spying that part of his throat moving as he was talking, reminding herself to not lick it because she had to stay somehow mad at him. But she couldn’t remember why, her mind going dizzy by the warm mood and she wasn’t listening him at all. She was too absorbed by his breath on her lips and his warm palm who was slowly coming down on her body.

“But I’m not going to force you if you don’t want, I’m not that kind of guy.” He said as he took a step back. Akito breath was caught in surprise by the sudden lack of contact. It had felt so natural to be this close to him that she felt now cold. She hated him when he was doing it. Even now, he was looking at her with that satisfied smile. She wanted to slap it so much but…

But instead, she grasped him by the collar and brutally kissed him, biting his lower lip to show her annoyance. He kissed her back, teasing her with his tongue, amused by her reaction. “I fucking hate you Shigure” she said before throwing him on the floor and climbing him up.

This time, nobody interfered them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. No Shiki in here but an Akigure and more than all, Saki,Mine&Akito friendship. I don't know if you read Takaya sensei tweet, but she explained that the three of them have habit to have tea party together. I needed to write something about it.  
> And I headcanon Akito to love versailles no bara. I mean, Oscar was forced to live as a man, Akito would totally identify herself with her!  
> Oh, and you can still ask request on my tumblr, but I taking a little break with them and will do it later.


	23. Onsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawa meet Shiki's parents a once again and this time, she have a conversation with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> Shiki age : 12-13 year old  
> Shiki/Sawa hinted  
> Set months after the chapter 7, Banquet

“Sawa!!! Over here!” Screamed Mina from the top of the stairs, waving her hand in her direction. Sawa waved back, putting her bag down, exhausted. Mina and Sora had the idea to inviting her in an onsen owned by the Sohma family. Once again, Sawa was pretty amazed by the wealth this family was holding. Kageyama was really not kidding when she said they were rich. However, it made Sawa felt bad. What if they thought she was taking advantage of their money? It made her feel uneasy, she must clear it any misunderstanding before they get wrong ideas.

She remembered when she met Shiki’s father at the new year party, and the tension at this moment. Sawa definitely didn’t wanted the others Sohma think like that way about her. She was already feeling down because Shiki’s dad didn’t like her at all. She hadn’t told anyone about it. She didn’t want to cause trouble into the family. She was so deep drowned in her mind that she hasn’t noticed Ritsu Sohma, the owner of the inn walking toward her. “Oh I’m sorry! I prepared your room upstairs when you are so tired out from the trip!” he made her snap out and she confusedly looked at the bag at her foot. “O-oh no! I was just thinking! I’m already so grateful that you welcome me in your _onsen_!” Bowed Sawa. She really liked Ritsu, though she couldn’t put a finger on why she did. “Are you sure? I really don’t want to be an inconvenience for you! You are a guest and I’m being impolite to you! I’m so sorry” he bowed even more. Chizuru came behind him “Leave it alone Sawa, you can’t talk with him when he's this acting way.” He rolled his eyes, he ignored Ritsu's shouts and apologizes to take her bag and taking the stair “Follow me Sawa.”

She hesitated between following Chizuru and talking to Ritsu Sohma who was now doing a _dogeza_. She decided for the first choice and took the stair too. She thanked Chizuru for bringing her bag in her room. She was sharing the room with Sora and Mina while Chizuru was sharing his with Riku and Rio. “Still, Ritsu could have let have a room downstairs” he groaned as he sat ungraciously under the _chabudai_. “But the view is so pretty from here!” said joyfully Mina by the window, looking at the mountains. Sawa came after and was indeed surprised by the landscape, it took her breath away. Sawa barely had trips in her life. Her mother at home preferred to spend money for her own and Sawa kept the leftover for the rent. So, it was a first time and she was enjoying it. The breath was much fresher here than in the city. She closed her eyes and let herself drowning in the sound of nature and she inhaled deeply. She felt great.

“Look like it was a good idea to bring you with us~” sang Mina with a big smile. Sawa sheepishly nodded, pink from embarrassment to be caught red-handed having, what she thought, weird reaction. Rio and Riku entered in the room. “Feel so good to be here again” said Rio in a merry sunshine smile before sticking to Chizuru. Sawa blinked and looked at them “I was thinking…But you two are really close no? N-no that is a bad thing I was just thinking that-” she started to stuffer nonsense and Rio calmed her by a move of the hand “Haha, yes, Chizu’, Shiki and I we kind of grew up together. Our mothers are best friends!”

Chizuru made a face “I thought your mom’s best friend was Tohru?” Rio laughed, showing white teeth “Well…Yeah, but everybody considers Tohru-san as best friend. And you can have more than one best friends! Look, you and Shiki are mine!” Mina and Sora giggled at Chizuru red face. Sawa in her own, tried to recall who was who. If she remembered well, Tohru was Hajime’s mother and Rio’s mother was professor Hanajima big sister, though, she never saw her. She also recalled of Chizuru’s mother, Mine, that she had saw at the new year celebration party and at the store. She and Hibika were very similar. Sawa tried to imagine Shiki’s mother, Chizuru’s mother and Rio’s mother going out. Nonetheless to say, it was another odd group. However, Sawa though it must be a nice sight. 

“And don’t forget that your and Shiki’s dad are part of the Mabudachi trio!” said Rio. “Mabudachi?” asked Sawa, confused. “Erf, it’s…how my dad and Shigure call their friendship. Hatori, I mean, Kinu’s father in spite of himself is a part of it.” Explained Chizuru. Sawa nodded to show that she understood. “Too bad Shiki couldn’t come, right Sawa” teased Sora, mimicking a cat face and making her friend blushing in embarrassment. “Wha-what are you saying? Shiki and I aren’t…I mean, we…” she was starting to get really confused. “St-stop teasing Shiki-kun and I” she said with determination. Mina and Sora puffed while Chizuru rolled his eyes. “Lovely~” added Rio, a hand on his mouth.

“You all, stop teasing Sawa, you see that you’re making her uncomfortable” said Riku, breaking the mood. Sora and Mina whined in answer. Sawa was feeling too hot in that room and escaped to it before they started again to make fun of her. She has taken the occasion to make a tour of the inn and to cool her head off. Her face was still red and she put her palm against her cheek in an attempt to cool it. Walking in, she noticed a small status of Monkey “Cute…” she whispered before continuing walking. She saw Ritsu’s wife holding a pile of blanket and decided to help her “You’re sure? It’s very nice of you Mitoma-san” she shily smiled and Sawa smiled back. She was happy with helping other. Since the Sohma helped her to be back on her feet, she wanted to follow their example. “You have other guest scheduled for today?” she asked as Mitsuru was coming back and forth, preparing a room downstairs. The woman stopped and her track and looked at Sawa with a face from beyond the grave that startled the girl. “If it was only a guest…But worse than that…It’s the devil…My worst nightmare…”

“Oh, Mii-chan, it’s not kind to badmouth on people behind their backs” said a masculine voice that made them jump. Mitsuru gasped in horror when she saw the face of the man in question while Sawa eyes widened. “A-ah! Why are you already here!!” shouted the woman, tears in the eyes. “You said you would be here by 6p.m and it’s only 2!” He man laughed, hand under his chin. “Did I? Well, look like we arrived sooner than planned” he winked, his tongue out. “You stupid Shigure! How dare you tell me about time when you were always used to give me your drafts late” She cried. “Haww, com’on Mii-chan, it wasn’t so terrible” he giggled and then eyed Sawa “Oh! If it isn’t Mitoma-chan! Look like the younger are here~” he said merrily as if their past confrontation during new year never happened.

“A-ah, yes, Sora-san and Mina-chan invited me” she bowed respectfully. Shigure bowed too “Nice to see again, have fun here, the onsen are great, right Mii-chan~” his only answer from her was more screams that made his smile wider. “What’s with all those screams…My head hurt” Sawa turned her face to see the Sohma family’s chief walking here, her hand on her temple, visibly frowning in displeasure. Mitsuru stopped any sound in gulp “I-I’m sorry Akito-san…I let my emotion took over me.” She glanced at Shigure who was smiling from ears, holding a tear. Akito sighed, showing her dissatisfaction and Sawa felt somehow bad for Mitsuru who had been hard-working until Shigure came in. She felt the need to take her defense, but she wouldn’t want to annoy the woman even more by saying useless things. She bit her lips in hesitation.

“Dad, stop bullying Mitsuru-san, that’s means” said a familiar voice coming from behind Akito’s back that made Sawa’s cheek a bit pink. Shigure made a sound of disappointment, as if his toy had been taken away. Mitsuru wiped her nose. Poor girl has been under tension. Sawa wanted to comfort her but did not know how to. “I am sorry, your room is still not ready.” She bowed her head in shame. Akito inhaled “it’s alright, we can wait. We will just ask you to take care of our bags.” She said neutrally before turning back, probably to the reception. “Shigure” she called when she saw her husband was not following her yet. He simply chuckled “This woman” he whispered mesmerized before heading to the reception hall where his wife was. Mitsuru bowed again and quickly ran to the room and Sawa was left alone with Shiki. “Hello Shiki-kun” she had a small smile, Shiki bowed.

“I did not know you were here?” he was genuinely confused. Sawa explained him the invitation. “Ah… That’s true Rio wanted me to stay a few days with him, I did not know it was for that.” She had a soft laugh “They probably wanted to surprise you”. Shiki nodded. “Who else is here?”

“Aah, Chizuru, Rio, the twins and Mina” she counted on her finger. “Not Mutsuki?” asked Shiki, surprise showing in his eyes. “No, only the six of us” she smiled sweetly. “But Mutsuki had said he wanted to come. It was his idea to begin with.” She added. Shiki had a discreet grin “Of course it was his idea…So nobody knew I was coming?” he asked. Sawa shook her head. “No, I was quite surprised to see your family actually!”

“Ah, sorry for the scene between my father and Mitsuru, they have…history.” Shiki explained that the woman used to be his father editor when he was still a writer. That’s how she and Ritsu have met actually. “He like to tease people, there is nothing we can do, it's his nature...” he shrugged “But he’s not a bad guy…Just childish.” Shiki looked right into Sawa eyes. He knew, he knew about what happened. She bit her lips and looked down, however Shiki gently touched her hand with his “Don’t be alarmed by what he said to you…” he said with pleading eyes “I think he just…wanted to test you, it’s stupid but this is how my dad can act…I’m really sorry.”

Sawa blinked in awareness. Suddenly light came into her mind “He wanted to protect you!” she said without realizing it, making the boy jolt in surprise. “I-I mean…Of course he wanted to, after what my mother have done to you, he wanted to see who I really was” she smiled “You are really loved Shiki.” She smiled sweetly before blushing ashamed. “I mean, of course you are…It’s your father” she put her hand behind her head, laugh sheepishly. Shiki looked at her seriously “Yeah…My parent does love me…But it’s not the case for everyone” his eyes got lost, his mind absorbed somewhere else. Sawa held his hand and so he would snap back “Yeah… I know, I mean…You’re lucky” she smiled “I mean…Well understand I what I mean” she chuckled a bit and Shiki followed her in her smile.

“We should see the others, they will be happy to see you” Said Sawa, remembering the other cousins in her room. Shiki nodded and followed her upstairs

* * *

Today have been so much fun. They have played with cards before they let decided to jump in the onsen. The girls and the boys were separated, but that didn’t spoil the fun. Mina and Rio have been communicating with their own code through bamboo wall. They have been continuing even after Chizuru screamed in aim to stop them. At the end, it sounded that Riku drowned him. Sawa have been too taken in the water battle between Mina and Sora and did not properly enjoyed the bath. They came out when they started to feel dizzy from the heat. It was at this moment Ritsu called them to eat. Shiki’s parent had let their boy eat with his cousins. “better enjoy them Shii-chan” had said Shigure.

“It’s kind from them…” said Sawa, happy. “Erf, knowing them, they are happy to be left alone” shrugged Chizuru before picking a shrimp tempura with his chopsticks.

Once they were back in their respective room, Mina asked to braid Sawa’s hair. “I often do my mom’s so you can trust me!” she showed her bicep, proving her strongness. She accepted, she never had friends who braided her hairs, she was so happy that she felt she could have a fever. Sora, seeing this moment between girls decided to get out her polish of her bag and took her right foot in hostage. “Don’t worry, I will clean it off once I’m over~” she made another cat-face and Sawa couldn’t said no. The boys knocked at door minutes after and Sora allowed them in the room. “We are freshening Sawa up~ come on give a hand!” And then Sawa ended up with Kinu at her other foot and Rio putting flowers in Mina's braid, advising the girls to put lipstick. Sawa was completely unable to move, knowing that there were no use resisting. She saw Chizuru and Shiki looking at her with pity in their eyes.

“Nothing against you Sawa…But I’m know by experience that it’s better to stay away from you right now” said Chizuru with a grumpy face, lifting his palm between them. Sawa recalled that time when his sister dressed her up like a doll. A very tiring experience. Not that what she was living right now was any different from back then. “Haw, come on Sawa, you will be adorable!” sang Rio, holding her chin so he could apply the pink lipstick on her face.

“Yes, too bad we will have to clean it off after~” followed Sora, adding sparkles in the polish. There were various colors from a toe to another. “Shiki, want to help?” Sora raised her head. The boy simply took a step back, making a gest of the hand “N-no, I don’t know about making up.” His mother didn't had any at home and he preferred to stay in safe zone. He already had been under the hand of Mina and Hibika, it had been enough experience for him.

They let her go after about ten minutes. Sawa felt like breathing again when they let her personal space back. “Stand up Sawa, let us see how pretty you are~” uttered Mina in a high-pitched note. Everybody ignored Chizuru groaning that they literally saw her when they were making her up. She stood up uneasily. Even for summer festival she wasn't that dressed up. One of the reasons was the lack of money for it, it was hard enough at home, and the other was the fact that for a long time, she was not trusting herself enough to do so. It was all new to her. Sora and Mina breathed in awe, clapping their hands and Sawa risked a look on the glass mirror. She blushed a bit, even if they had they fun, the result was good to please her. “Wow…Thank you”

“I told you Mina was strong” said the little Sohma, showing her bicep once more, the tongue out. Sawa laughed and shared a look with Shiki. Once their eyes caught each other, they blushed and looked directly aside. “Adorable” whispered Rio, his hand under his chin. “Anyway, let’s clean her up before sleeping!” clapped Chizuru and in one second, she was back on her initial position, the four of them on her. The good side was that clearing her off has been more quicker than making her up, the down side was that they have been too quick and she felt sticky from the cosmetic “A bath will be more efficient I think…I’ll be back” she said, excusing herself from the room and going downstairs. She decided to use the shower of the onsen. She loved the silence here and she thought that maybe she could enjoy a little more the onsen. She really loved playing with the girls earlier in the bath, but she wanted to enjoy the relaxation coming with the quietness of the night.

She dried her face with a towel and took a step outside. The owner has put light around the water. Sawa dared putting a foot in the warm water only to jolt in surprise when she noticed that somebody else was already here. “Ah…Sorry, I haven’t noticed you were here…” she smiled sorry. The chief of the family turned her body over the girl and tilted her head. “It’s alright…” Sawa felt she was watched on and then she quickly put her body in the water, aware of her nakedness in front of Shiki’s mother. _Oh god…_

“If it’s okay, can I join you?” it was rather useless since she was already in the water, yet the woman nodded and made a gesture of the hand to ask her to come closer. Sawa complied and crawled over. She was so tense next to the woman and she wondered if it was her natural aura making people feel like that, and the silence between them made her stressed. She hoped coming to relax, but she was even stiffer than before.

She risked a look at the person beside her. Akito had her eyes closed and she was resting the back of her head on the rock. Sawa didn’t means to watch her too much, but it was a real beauty. The woman had a such fair skin that was contrasting with her dark hair. If she had long hair, Sawa would have thought she was coming from the court of Heian. Akito had something that remind her royalty in her look. Or maybe it was something else?

It was only when she opened her eyes that Sawa snapped out and blushed. She must have looked creepy and just in front of Shiki’s mother, the chief of the Sohma. Sawa wanted to hide in a hole, this was really embarrassing. “I did not greet you earlier, I’m sorry.” Said the woman in a deep tone that made the girl shiver. “Ah…I’ve been invited along with the other” explained Sawa “The place is really good” she felt the need to add. Akito barely nodded, creating again an uncomfortable silence and Sawa felt out of place. She felt like that when she was with someone she more of less knew and that she had to talk with them but had nothing to say.

“Ah…Uhm, so, you’re not with your husband?” she asked in a little voice, desperately trying to do a conversation. Akito opened her eyes again and Sawa heard her click her tongue. _Oh no, I irritated her._ “No, he is reading in our room.” She explained. Sound like she didn’t came here for pleasure. Sawa felt even more tension in the air. Oh god. “Ah, I see…” How can I get out of this situation? Akito studied Sawa blank face. “I hope he did not distress you last time, this man just enjoys rubbing salt in open wound. He’s so stupidly childish” she groaned “He upset me so much” and she put half of her head in water, making bubble in the water as she exhaled. That made Sawa smile a bit, her god-like attitude disappeared for the feature of a young woman talking about her new boyfriend. She felt less scared of Akito.

“You had an argument?” she asked curiously. “Humph…” Akito raised her head again and Sawa saw that she was holding a pout. “It’s family matters” she said, not telling more information, Sawa nodded. “I see…Family” she repeated for herself. Thinking. “About last time…I’m okay, I’ve talked about it with Shiki actually” she looked the woman. “Actually…your husband was just protecting him in his way?” she tilted her head. Akito rolled her eyes. “Shigure is…” she wanted to said something but she held herself back and frowned even more. Sawa scratched the back of her head.

“Anyway…I think Shiki must be happy to have such parent like you” She said. “I’m somehow jealous actually haha” she chuckled a bit. Not noticing Akito surprised expression. “You…Really think what you said?” she said in a voice so low that Sawa almost did not heard it. “Hm? Yes…” she looked at the water “Both of you are really protecting him. Mutsuki told me about that bad stuff happened with his grandmother” she vaguely felt the water around Akito move. “I don't really know the details, but stuff like makes you sad and it show on the daily behavior” She remember a time where she wasn’t even daring to raise her head, unable to communicate with the world “But Shiki is very kind and careful with other and I think it’s thank to the way you raised him and loved him.” She said “I-I mean…I guess having parents that really care for your happiness makes the difference, but I really can’t tell since I’m…hm…” she was stressing, all their thoughts were mixing with each other, the heat of the bath and the stare that Akito was sending to her did not help at all. She felt dizzy.

“I mean…Shiki is the person he is right now thank to you, and I’m grateful for you to raise him that way!” she ended up saying and then risked a glance at the woman. Akito was looking at her with a grave expression and Sawa was sure she did say something wrong. She bit her lips in anxiety. She should have known her boundaries, she was talking to an adult, more than that, Shiki’s mother. What was wrong with her head. She was ready to apologize for her behavior when Akito hide her face behind her hand, turning it away from Sawa. “You’re…Not saying this to be polite right?”

The girl jolted in surprise “No, I really do think that Shiki is somebody good and it’s thank to you. I see it in the way he talks of you.” She smiled sheepishly. “He knows he is loved by you and that you and your husband love him back…Ah! I’m sorry if I’m saying too much and that I’m out of my boundaries…” she twisted anxiously her fingers. She really wanted to be understood, especially by an adult. Akito suddenly stood up and walked out of the bath without saying a word and wrapped herself in a towel. Sawa was sure she annoyed her and she was feeling down. “I’m…”

“Thank you, Mitoma-san” said Akito, still showing her back to the girl. “You may not know it, but what you just said is important for me”. She turned her face enough to show a bow of her head and then she entered in the inn. It was only when the door closed that Sawa let herself exhale the breath she was holding. Useless to said, but Shiki’s mother really leaves big impressions.

Little she knew that when the woman came back in her room, she enlaced her husband and let him see a bright expression that was unusual to see on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter !! I really wanted to Sawa and Akito have more conversation, they have things in common.  
> If you liked this chapter you can comment or give kudos. I'm taking a break on request right now because I'm actually writing another fanfic! I hope you all understand, and don't worry, I will go back to them, just not now ;)


	24. Expecting IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last arc of the expecting chapters  
> /!\WARNING/!\  
> Shiki age : 1 day

The clinical doctor flipped over the papers coming from the file that Hatori had prepared. He was reading with attention, a pen between his fingers. His eyes flickered between Akito and the papers. She twisted her fingers anxiously and Shigure put his on her so she would relax. “So…Madam Sohma” started cautiously the man “Akito” she answered, taking him aback. The poor man was not used to call people by their first name, even less his patients. “Ah, excuse her, we come from a big family so we all call each other by our name out of habit” Said Shigure with a smile, trying to ease the mood.

The doctor gulped. He was feeling that the mother-to-be had already decided that he was an incapable. Most of the time, he wouldn’t care for what his patient would think, but the situation here was different. This woman was the chief of one of the biggest clans of influence of Japan and she was pregnant with the future heir. She has a little health and the baby in her womb, even if he was healthy, was smaller than the other babies were at his age. And for last, cherry on the top, her case came from a request from another doctor. So, everything screamed that he did not have any right to fail. “So…Madam Akito, I had studied your medical’s record and your baby’s. We can set a day for next month.” It was the good news. The father looked delighted at the idea. “So, my friend… the Doctor Sohma” “Hatori” interrupted Akito. “Yes…Doctor Sohma Hatori entrusted me for your baby birth.”

The woman frowned “What? Does that mean that Hatori will not deliver my baby? I refuse!” Ah, he remembered that doctor Hatori did prevent him that she would say that. “Madam…Why do you think you’re here for?” he asked in a quiet tone, trying to stay the more respectable as possible. “I don’t know, Hatori told us to came here, I thought you were going to be his assistant for it!” the man opened his mouth in shock and then he looked at the future father, asking silently for any kind of apology. “No need to look at me like that, me too I thought you were going to be Haa-san’s assistant, sir.” The doctor closed his eyes and remembered what his friend have said about keeping his patience with the two future parents. So many years of studying medicine for this.

The woman moved closer to the desk. “Sir, he knows my body better than I do! He is the only one I trust.” She said, with genuine worry and honesty behind the furor of her expression. “What, even better than I do” said the husband with an exaggerated gasp, she glared at him as an answer. The doctor coughed to have the attention back. “I understand your fear Madam So- I mean Akito. But you can trust me too, it’s my work.” However, when he saw the expression she was doing to him, he shivered. “Bu-but I’m sure we can arrange with the doctor Sohma so he could assist to the delivery.”

“Nobody but Hatori is going to deliver my baby, am I clear enough?” she bent down on the desk so she could fix the man right in his eyes where he saw the darkness of hell. “Yes m’mam” he said in a breath. She sat down back on her chair, hands on her round belly. Her husband looked even more enticed by his wife, a big fond smile on his lips. “Don’t scare the doctor Aki” he sing-sang, stroking softly her pink cheek with his fingertips. She groaned and the doctor wanted to leave before she would skin him alive. “So, as the Doctor Sohma Hatori made me notice in the file he prepared, you have a weak body madam.” He flinched when she tipped her round nails on the chair, inviting him to continue. “So, this is better to recover at epidural.”

He internally winced, ready for the shouts and insults, Japanese mothers would always scream in scandal when he proposed the epidural, outraged that he proposed to break off the traditional pain coming with labor. However, Akito Sohma blinked “Well, we came in this clinical for this, I don’t like pain.” Oh, he was seeing that she was thinking he was an idiot from the face she was doing, but it was better than the dark look she had previously. “O-oh, great...”

“By the way, is that possible that my husband assists to the birth? I…” He swore he had seen redness on the woman cheeks before she cleared her throat, to get back her composure. “I want him to be here with me.” The doctor was impressed that this woman was capable of act like a real human and not like a movie's villain, he was surprised “Well…If it were a common hospital or clinic, it wouldn’t have been allowed, but this place let fathers assist to the labor. It’s kind of sad for them to wait in the hallway while listening their wife scream in pain haha” he stopped when he saw that the last comment had left the woman unimpressed. “However, I will ask to mister your husband to follow prenatal class”

“Oh, I love how it sound, mister your husband, don’t you?” said the other on the chair gleefully, only to be interrupted by the woman “Shut it Shigure, and for the class, I don’t think it would be a problem.” She looked at her husband who shrugged. The doctor really wondered how that kind of couple existed and what brought them together. In his head, he decided to call them Madam Grumpy and Mister delight. “Oh… Okay, then, we just need to schedule a date for the birth.” he said as he pulled off of his drawer a calendar.

The three of them concluded for a date. The doctor explained that the best date would for the 40st week, so the baby would be capable of breathing by himself. “That way, you won’t need corticoid” he said. Akito nodded “Yeah, it sounds fair.”

The doctor smiled, relieved, they found common ground. “Great, we will prepare you a room for you to stay four day before the day we planned the delivery. At this moment, we will explain more of what will happens and present you the clinic staff.” She glared at him “It will be useless since Hatori is the one who will make the work.”

“Yes, sure Madam, but there will be me as your gynecologist to see the dilatation of your uterus during the birth.” He said calmly “Wait, does that mean you’re going to see my wife’s vag-” told the husband with big eyes. His voice showing high to show his disapprove of the situation before being interrupted by his wife, visibly annoyed “Of course Shigure, where do you think the baby will come out from?”

“Magic” he said, half serious half joking. For the first time in the hour, the doctor and Akito shared the same expression

* * *

“Push!” said the doctor raising his head from Akito’s legs, next to Hatori who was watching with attention the dilatation of the cervix. She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, groaning between her tighten teeth, her chin against her chest. Shigure wiped off the sweat coming off her forehead with all the care of the world in his eyes. It has been more than fifteen minutes since she entered into the expulsion phase of the birth and she had already seven contractions to push the baby out. She stopped to push once the contraction stopped, as said Hatori. Shigure put a lock of her drenched hair behind her ear, reminding her to breathe right. “Slowly okay, don’t tense up.” She inspired deeply as she nodded. Even if she wasn’t feeling any pain thank to the peridural, she was so tired that tears of fatigue were starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

“You’re doing great Akito, come on it’s almost over” reassured Hatori with a smile. Akito continued to breathe clearly as she waited for the next contraction. She was so thankful for Shigure and Hatori to be here, she felt safer to be in a such vulnerable moment with them at her side. Shigure kissed her hand as she felt another contraction, following by another "push" from the two doctors.

She was so tired, yet she continued to push. Shigure continued to stroke her arm. “Bear it, you’re almost here” he whispered softly. She breathes out lengthily in a groan. As she pushed, she wondered about the other women in the world giving birth right now as she was doing. Probably a lot of them must be in pain as they feel the contraction or their baby making their way to the world. The doctor told her to make another break until she next contraction. “I think it will be the last.” She rested her head down to the table, breathing soundly. She dared a look to her husband. He was smiling to her, one of his rare sweet and genuine smiles. It was the same one he had when he watched her playing with the water the day he brought her at the sea the first time after the end of curse, the mornings when she could see him woke up and looking at her, the time when she had stolen him a bit from his ice cream or when he would held her in his arms each time after they made love. That sincere and full of love smile was a secret between the two of them only and starting from now, they were going to share it with somebody else, their son.

He was happy and it made Akito gulp in emotion before feeling a contraction deep down that made her straighten her back. “Push!” she breathed in and did so, she know it won’t be now only seconds before she met Shiki. She waited to meet him so nine months. She wanted to see her baby so much. “I see the head! Continue Akito!” she forcefully held Shigure hand and pushed even harder, a little more and he will be here. She moaned in effort. it was so hard, she pushed one last time before hearing Hatori saying that the baby was here. It was only at this moment that she fell out of fatigue ungraciously on the table, closing her eyelids as she caught her breath. However, something was wrong.

_Why it’s so quiet?_

She snappily opened her eyes and looked at her husband anxiously, but he was looking at the doctors with the same anguished face. Why the room was so quiet? Weren’t the babies supposed to cry during the birth. “Shigure…” she weakly called, shivering and with tears stinging her eyes. He stood up and walked to Hatori, the colors draining off his face “Tori, something is wrong?”

Hatori was holding Shiki in his arms, he just cut the umbilical cord and was now watching the little baby as he soothed him. “Hey Shiki…” the baby opened his eyes and then, he uttered his first scream. Shigure closed his eyes, relieved, and let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. He knew that behind him, Akito did the same as she hear her son scream his will to live. “Here…” said Hatori, handing carefully Shiki to new father.

It was so small and fragile. A little human being screaming recklessly. He was red and wrinkled. If Shigure came to make him fell on the floor, he would break without doubt. And he was mesmerized by that little piece of man. He felt an emotion so strong by holding his son for the first time, an emotion he hadn’t felt in years. “Oh my god Tori…” he said with a broken voice, his tears dripping on his baby red arm “It’s like in a dream…” By seeing his son, he had so many thoughts. He wanted to rub his face against his new born son in joy, he hushed him gently as he rocked him. “Hey Shiki…It’s daddy” the baby opened his eyes and as recognizing the familiar voice, his screams stopped gradually.

“Shigure…” called weakly Akito from the table, asking to see her son. Shigure walked to her and handover the baby in her arms with a great care before sitting next to her. Slowly, as scared, she approached her white hand and wiped amniotic fluid off left on her baby face who was watching his mother intensely. Akito burst into tears, she was not believing it. He was here, after so many months waiting for him. Shigure kissed the side of her head, he was crying softly too. “He’s so hairy” she whispered, making the father chuckle softy. Akito wiped off her tears with the heel of her hand and stroked gently Shiki cheek. It was so soft, so round and so fragile. So real.

“He is so small…” and as Shiki held one of her fingers with his tiny little hand, Akito remembered dizzily all the wrong that same hand have done in the past and she promised herself, as her son was holding it, that never again she will cause any means with it. From now those hands which drained blood out and hit strongly were going to adore this little being all his life, always make them works for his happiness. “Look Akito, he got your eyes…” said Shigure in her ear, she nodded. “Yeah, and your nose” she whispered back, in intimacy. “He does?” She nodded, with a smile. Shigure stroked her cheek with his thumb before wiping a tear away on her cheek. He kissed her lovingly, a thank you for carrying carefully his son for months and delivering him, thank you for everything. She smiled through this kiss, so happy to start this family with him, to be the three of them, together for the incoming future.

Shigure kissed her forehead again and then her rested his head on her shoulder, looking at Shiki, mesmerized. The little human started to crawl to his mother breast and Hatori advised her to breast-feed him. Both of the parent’s high waves of emotion passed, their tears dried and they were now looking with the same expression full of love and adoration their baby taking his first meal. Their lips were starting to hurt because of always smile but they couldn’t help it, it was uncontrollable, an euphory. Shiki was taking the breast without hesitation, looking with big eyes his parents as Akito was holding his head with her hand. “Welcome Shiki, we waited for much for you.” Said Shigure in a warm voice.

Akito lifted her head, she noticed that the other doctor who take care of her during the birth was wiping off the blood of his hands. The delivery phase happened without her noticing and her placenta was now out of her body. Already her belly was starting to deflate. She smiled gratefully to the man she had pressured on a few weeks ago. The doctor smiled her back and congratulated the parent.

* * *

Shigure was holding a sleeping Shiki, he discovered that the little boy fell quickly asleep as soon as fed. Akito had regained her room two hours after the birth, she was on the bed next to him. If Shigure have been already mesmerized by his son at the birth even if he was covered with the white amniotic fluid. Now that he was cleaned off and all dried up, Shigure decided that his baby was the cutest baby in the world and he didn’t interact. His resemblance with his mother was striking, even if he had indeed, his father’s nose. For Shigure, it made Shiki even more lovable.

“You really like to carry him” said the tired voice of his dozing wife. After hers and Shiki's checkup, she fell asleep of fatigue. She was waking up only now. She wished she could burn in their mind the view she was seeing now. Shigure holding Shiki as the window behind them showed a beautiful scape. Everything according to the rule of thirds, a real piece of work. “Well, you know, you carried him for nine months, it’s my turn now” he smiled to her. “Feel better?”

“Barely feel my legs, but I can manage” she said, trying to move them. “Haa-san said that once you feel your legs again, we can go home” he looked his son “ready to be home Shii-chan? I will tell you everything about the maids and how to annoy them” he put his lips on his son head. Akito was too euphoric and too tired to argue with him about the maids “don’t teach him stuff like that” she chuckled. Shiki had woken up and he was now asking to be feed. Shigure stood up to let the mom care of his hunger. He put his chin on his palm as he watched his wife breast-feeding his son. The bright sun from the window was highlighting her pink cheeks on her fair skin, she was like a doll with her china baby. Wonderful, a masterpiece.

Shigure thought about the last months. From how he was so feelingless to the news of being father to this moment. He really fell in love earlier in that room, a love at first sight. He knew she wasn’t jealous. She had felt the same right the moment she did laid her eyes on him too. He rubbed a finger against Shiki cheek as he was feeding on his mother, he looked curiously at his dad, but did not stop sucking. “If somebody told me I would be feeling so blissfully delighted at seeing him, I wonder if I would have believed them.”

Akito looked at him curiously. “Really?” He chuckled in answer “Well… I kind of felt it?” she said, swapping her hand under Shiki’s head to hold it. “Oh? You did notice?” he leant close to her, putting a lock of hair behind her ear. “I mean, you weren’t making any effort. When I was hesitating for baby clothes you just stood here…” She frowned as she remembered the feeling. As for Shigure, he was surprised to see that Akito indeed noticed his neutrality during the first months but said nothing about it. “Why did you kept it for you if you noticed then?” he asked as Shiki yawned, already closing his eyes for another nap. “I wasn’t sure…Maybe it was just me imagining thing, you had been never the kind to show your feelings after all.”

Shigure had to admit she got a point. He passed too many years to hide his real thoughts and show the face of a clown that even the people he held dear couldn't see the difference, and Akito had never have been good at puzzle. She did not have the patience nor the will to try to understand the others. Though, the latter started to change as she opened to the world. “Yet, the moment I had a contact with him I fell in love.” He reminded. She smirked and she covered Shiki with a small blanket that they had bought for the occasion, in case he would get cold. “Yeah, it was a real twist. Out of nowhere, you were all around my belly to check him up.”

“Hey, even before, I was always buying the chips you were craving for, even if it was in the middle of the night, if it isn’t devotion, I don’t know what it is” he whined, making one of his stupid face. She was about to call him off but Hatori entered in the room with a folder “Ah, you woke up. How do you feel?” He walked over them and looked kindly at Shiki “Mayuko congratulate both of you for the baby, she will come tomorrow to see you.” Shigure laughed, he knew she had only congratulated Akito, and that she feared the idea of him being a father. Oh, but she was going to show her how good he will be at fatherhood.

“I feel so-so, but I think I’m able to go home.” Hatori studied her face for a moment “…You know, it’s alright to stay another night her-” “I want to go home” interrupted Akito, staring at a sleeping Shiki. She did not like hospital and she was feeling too vulnerable to be in another place than her house while she was in this situation. Hatori sighed “If you can put your clothes on by yourself, then I’ll let you go home, is that a good deal?” She stared for a moment before handing the precious package to Shigure and straighten her back to go out of the bed. She had to take a hold of the hospital bedhead to stood up. She felt her legs being dizzy, but she knew that she was able to change her clothes, she had given birth to a 2.8 kilograms baby. Putting a dress was nothing.

Shigure put Shiki back in the hospital's crib, then he prepared Akito’s bag. Hatori walked out of the room as she changed, giving her privacy. “Need help?” asked Shigure when he saw his wife strugling with her gown. She stared at him “As if a stupid gown could be trouble to me.” She said, her pride back but still unable to untie the clothe on her. Shigure chuckled and came behind her to undo the nodlebows. “You could just ask you know.” He said with a smile, she groaned. “I could do it by myself” she pouted and he kissed her cheek. “A thank you was enough, but I’ll take it” She couldn’t retain a smile as she rolled her eyes “Watch Shiki instead of me, he needs more attention.”

“I've put him in the crib, he is sleeping as a log.” He handed her the dress they prepared days ago as she slipped in her underwear. Then he prepared the basket for Shiki and put his new born in. Shiki opened his eyes as his father held him. When he was ready, Akito had already put her shoes. Everything was in order. It was at this moment that Hatori knocked at the door. This man always had the best timing. “Ready to go?” he asked before being followed into the hallway. He was the one driving them back as it had been told. This morning, Hatori have been the one who drift Shigure to the hospital.

The drive back has been quiet. The usual couple were giving all their attention to the baby instead of talking or arguing as they usually do. Even Hatori was surprised to see them acting that way, it was out of character. He doesn’t remember seeing those expressions on their face, even during their wedding, they have been kind of neutral. Probably because they couldn’t be true to themselves during their marriage. They couldn’t, not in front of so much people of the family. Their wedding wasn’t as private as it had been for his or even Kyo and Tohru’s. It was too much of a big deal.

Hatori had a thought for them and the next days coming. The numerous incoming visits to congratulate and meet the heir of the family will be exhausting. Well, Shigure will be glad, as the attention whore he is. But It will be another story for Akito and the baby. Hatori remembered how tiring it was for him. But as the head of family, they had to expect at least ten visits per days, other way it will take all the month.

Hatori dropped them in front of their house. Maids were already at the porch, waiting for them. Shigure held carefully the baby basket and as soon as he was out of the car with Akito, they were walking to them. ‘Thank you, Haa-san, we see you tomorrow” Hatori nodded and told Akito to rest as much as she could, and then he drove away. The oldest maid stood meters away from the new parents, giving them space, the youngers behind her. Akito took the basket and presented quietly the new master they will be working for. The parent had been surprised to see tears in the old maid face. “Sorry it’s just… I’ve starting working when your father...Akira was still baby too and now, I'm meting his grandson…He would have been proud of you.” She put her hand on her mouth, emotional. Akito smiled gently, this woman had been here since she was a baby and for the worst that happened in her life, she had always stood at her side, even if she hadn't been the best person in her life. The younger maids came to see the baby too, squealing about his cuteness. Shigure had to stop them a moment when he saw that his wife was starting to fatigue and pulled her and the basket into their house.

They were finally alone. Akito allowed herself to exhale while Shigure took his son out of his basket. Shiki looked with curious eyes the room before making a little noise. “Welcome home Shiki…” said the father, looking at his son with adoration. Akito came behind him to look at her baby, drained out but with a sweet smile on her face, and softly she whispered to him “We waited so long for you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter have been a emotional storm for me, I hope I suceeded to share the feeling?  
> Actually, this chapter have been one of the reason I've started writing expecting with the chapter Ghost. For ghost, I wondered what would be Kureno's reaction if he were to meet Shiki.  
> But for this chapter, it's because I wanted Shigure to have the same feeling he had when he had dreamed of Akito when he was kid by meeting his son for the first time, a feel in love at first sight. The line 'It's like in a dream' was referencing this moment. I wonder if you noticed it too?? haha  
> Anyway, I really hope you liked it, this chapter meant a lot for me  
> Don't forget to comment or kudos ;3


	25. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\WARNING/!\  
> Shiki age :13 years old  
> Better read the whole fanfic before reading this chapter.

Shiki slid the door open of the archive’s room where his mom was. She was wearing one of his father shirts. ‘I don’t want to ruin my clothe with all the dust in here’ she had explained. She had tucked the top in her pant. She almost looked boyish if it was not for her refined, apparent shoulder that was going out of the too big shirt for her frail body. She also made a ponytail with her midlong hair so she wouldn’t bother her as she was classing the files. Shiki came closer to her. “Isn’t that a work for domestics or archivists?” he asked making her raising her head from the paper she was reading. She stared at him a moment before answering a hard “No.” and she get back to her lecture.

Shiki looked absently to the boxes and archives on shelfs. This room was most of the time unused, so it was his first time here. He was surprised to see papers and journals dating from Sengoku period. Her mother had put most of the precious document on the floor, she was probably sorting them out that way. He saw calendars and drawings of animals on it. He took a paper laying on the shelf, probably a page of journal which had been tore off by the time. Shiki tried to read it, but he hardly understood the classical language and could only figure out a few kanji. He was not used to see so many katakana and the paper was full of it.

_‘Tenth • of the • month: birth of the bird Sohma Ha••’_

_‘Twenty • day of the first •: death of the horse Sohma ••ko’_

Shiki frowned as he continued to flip the page. He understood why his mother did not wanted other people to come in the room. It was the Sohma cursed's archives. He put the page back on the shelf. He wondered if he should leave the room and let his mother continue to sort the files, or stay to have answers.

“Ah, Shii-chan, you’re here?” called his father who was coming from behind a shelf, as Akito, he was wearing plain clothes for the occasion. He put a box full of book on floor and massaged his back before stretching his arms. “Yeah…I was wondering what were you doing actually.” Shiki explained. He continued to look around the papers. “Somes looks really old, I wonder for how long the curse has existed…” he said, out of curiosity. His father did not answer and Shiki felt like a hard stare coming from his mother. It was only at this moment he understood that what he said was kind of uncalled for. He looked down, scratching his head. “Sorry…”

The truth is, he couldn’t tell what he was sorry about. Sure, he knew about the curse their parents used to be under, the animals of the zodiacs and their god, but he never really knows what it has been about. It was taboo subject here but everybody was whispering. A long time ago, his father told him how he and his mother fell in love, at this moment, he did not understand that his father has been telling him about the curse. It’s was only when Ren came in and insulted his parents that he understood that his father has been the ‘mutt’ and his mother the ‘slut god’. But each time he gathered his courage to ask his parents about it, Akito would always close herself from conversation and Shigure would answer by short answers.

He had talked about it with Mutsuki once. His father had told him everything he needed to know about the curse. _“He said that the cursed couldn’t take somebody from the opposite sex in their arms without transforming into animal.”_ So that was why the maids whispered about ‘holding those monsters.’ Shiki had not been aware of how terrible this curse was until the day where he had been terrible sick. His mother had stayed with him all day. To make him sleep, she held him in her arms and rocked him. Absently, he understood that his father never experienced it as a child and had never known how safe it felt to be in your mother arms. Probably…Until the day the curse broke away, his father and the other cursed never felt safe, never had a place to feel secure.

However, Shiki knew there were more about this curse that nobody had told him yet. He wanted to know, he wanted to understand what his parents have been through. But none of the cursed wanted to talk about it. It was a part of their life they abandoned and that they never wanted to see again. It was in the past and they never want to deal with this anymore. Yet, even if there is no more curse, there were still left-over. This room was a proof.

His father disappeared behind another shelf, probably to gathers more files. Shiki walked, trying to not walk on the precious documents when he saw an old journal-book that attired his attention and took it, it was a plain red book and Shiki flipped the pages in, he saw many drawings of monster alike that made the boy gulp in horror. He closed the book. “Cat’s room” he read aloud “Mom, what the drawings in represent?” he asked innocently, showing the cover to the woman who had been reading paper. She lifted her head and she rushed at Shiki when she recognized the book, then brutally took the book, scratching his hand with her nails “Don’t touch it!” she screamed. Shiki freeze in horror after a cry, holding the hand she just scraped. He did more screamed in surprise than in pain. He was shocked, never his mother had screamed at him or reacted this way. She did not really hurt him, the scrape was light, but he was astonished by seeing her being fierce.

Akito mouth went agape in horror and her face blanched. “Oh Shiki…I’m…” she put her hands on her mouth, the eyes full of regret. “I’m so sorry…I did not want to hurt you…” she was shivering and Shiki could see tears forming in the corner of her wide eyes. She was slowly stepping back out of the room “I’m sorry Shiki…I love you I don’t wanted to…”

Shiki shock passed, he blinked in confusion “I’m okay mom I was just…” but he noticed by the way she was walking away from him each time he tried to came closer that she was not listening “Mom…” he tried to call her back, approaching his scratched hand. She shivered seeing the red marks on it and ran away of the room. Shigure rushed to Shiki “What happened?” he said with worry. “Where is Akito?”

Shiki felt a cold sweat on his back, he did not want to explain his father that he made his mother cry. He did not understand why she reacted that way it was…Strange. “I…Was looking at thata book and I asked what is was about…” he started to explain, pointing the fallen book on the floor. His father took it and flipped it. “And she got angry and…Then she started crying saying that she did not wanted to hurt me but…” Shigure face doubled and threw the book “Did she hurt you?!” and he took his son face between his hands, searching for any wounds

“No! She barely scratched me, that’s what I wanted to told her but she…” he eyes the open door before pushing his dad’s hands. “But that’s not the point, we should get her and-” “No, a quick reminder won’t hurt her.” He said in a cold voice and bent down to reach the book that caused the situation. Shiki was horrified, what happened? Most of the time, his dad was the first one to run after his mother when she was feeling bad, and now…He decided to let her on her own. Shiki never saw her reacting this way, not even with Ren.

“A quick reminder?” he asked in a small voice. “What do you mean?” Shiki looked at his dad and saw an expression he never saw before. Or maybe he did, one day, when he told him about what he had done with Ren. Shiki started to imagine the worst scenario. A reason why his parents where acting that way. What is…Because of the curse. “And what is this book talking about?” he asked, as if it was all the book’s fault. “All of these…terrifying drawings…” he added, but Shigure did not answered and continued to read it. “Dad, did you hear me?” he urged, starting to lose patience.

Shigure ignored him and closed the fusuma doors. “Dad, I understood that this is the archive room of the curse” he walked to him “why don’t you explain me” Shigure looked at his son absently. “Come here” he walked, inviting his son to follow him. Once they were far of the door, between two shelves, Shigure pointed this book. “You see Shiki, out of all the cursed, the cat had always been the worst.” The cat.… “Kyo, right?” his father nodded. “You see, Kyo’s curse was special, more than transforming into the cat, he had another form” he opened the book to the page where was many drawings of observation of the beast. Shiki couldn’t help but notice like a sad expression in the creature eyes, but maybe it was his imagination. “Did you notice the bracelet Hajime wear?” Shiki frowned, why he was talking about it. He nodded nonetheless. “It used to be his father’s, and before his father, it was to the person who was cursed by the cat spirit before him.” He continued to leaf through the pages until having a drawing of the Juzu beads. “It was thanks to this bracelet that the cursed of the cat couldn’t transform into the beast form.” Shiki nodded slowly and had a thought for Hajime’s father and what he had been going through. “...Why it’s called the cat’s room?”

Shigure looked at the ceiling. There was barely any light in this room, Shiki did not notice his cynical smile. “because it was the place where the cat was imprisoned.” Shiki eyes widened. “Well, Akito did ordered this house to be destructed, so it’s not here anymore. But the anterior cursed of the cat passed the biggest part of their life in that room. This book” he waved it in his hand. “Is an observation of a cursed of the cat during Edo era. He probably had been forced to do thing against his will to please the Sohma researcher who made that book.”

Shiki stayed silent. So, it what was they said about the curse. “The others cursed…Did not have it?” His father shook his head. “No, we did not.” He put the book on a pile of paper. “But why…Did mom reacted that way, she has nothing to reproach herself since she destroyed the room, no?” he asked in a small voice. Shigure stared. “I guess no” he answered, but his expression was saying otherwise and it made Shiki frustrated. “Something happened, why don’t you tell me dad?” he said, in a high-pitched tone, Shigure put his palm on his head. “Shiki, you and your cousins don’t need to know more about the curse, we just want you to understand us.”

It infuriated Shiki. “All of you want us to understand! But how can we if you never explain? we…” he bent down his head, searching for words, he was so upset. “we…We want to know, we want to understand you because you are ours parents and we love you” he was embarrassed to talk so easily about love, he was so used to his father teasing him when he said stuff like that. “We know that…The curse is not something you all want to talk, but we need to know to understand.” He lifted his head “So, just tell me, what happened.”

“Shiki” his father warned. “what, my father slept with my grandmother, I don’t think mom did worse.” It even surprised Shiki to answer that way, he wasn't a sarcastic type of person. He must have been really irritated. But he wanted to understand his mother reactions. Shiki decided that he never wanted to see his mother with this heartbroken expression again. It also took his father by surprise and made him smirk. “That’s…” he hid his crackles behind his hands. “I’m sure it’s something a lot of people would disagree with.” Shiki stared “Like who? Ren?”

Shigure shook his head in amusement. “Oh no, no Ren” he looked up again at the ceiling. “You won’t give up huh?” he remarked as Shiki was staying still next to him. His determination reminded himself, younger, when he was chasing after a girl he saw in a dream. He looked back to his son. “Shiki…Who do you think had injured Haa-san eye?” Shigure closed an eye and indicated it, Shiki freeze. “And Isuzu-chan, did you know she had a huuuge scar in her back? And it’s only physical wounds. You can ask Yuki-kun about psychological wounds.”

Shiki eyes were full, he couldn’t believe it but, he remembered the way he saw once the death glare Sora and Riku’s mother sent to his. “Mom…Did…But why? She couldn’t…Why would she do it?” Hurting people… He couldn’t imagine his mother hurting deliberately somebody else. Shigure stared his son's reaction in face of the truth. He knew that Shiki was not ready to understand yet, he was too young. “I guess she had been too spoiled and we used to indulge her too much. She was our god you see, the curse…It makes you submissive.” Shigure was seeing well in Shiki eyes that he wasn’t understanding yet.

“…It’s impossible to figure how it is for normal people.” He looked distantly at his hands “It’s like…Not being yourself. You’re never alone. Whatever you do there is the presence of the animal in you, and you can’t always fight against it.” Shiki tilted his head. “You see, everybody have their own important people, for me, since the beginning, it was your mother, for other, like Aayaa, it’s Mine. But it’s different for the animals. Their important person was the god.”

“But, couldn’t you do the difference? It was only animals. in which way can it force you?” Shigure sighed “Shiki, the spirit is with you since the day you were born. They became a part of you, and you end trusting them. That’s why when Akito injured Hatori or Isuzu, they never blamed her. It was the animals who were saying to not to. Reminding them to not betray her, who was cursed by the god.”

“But, dad, you did it, haven’t you, when with…Her” Shigure laughed “Oh, well, for starting, you can’t never force me to do something” he said before become serious again “no…I think the bond was already starting to break but…Everyone had their own way to deal with their animals spirit.” Some fought against it, like Isuzu against the spirit of the horse in aim to break the curse, some listened and felt the need to tell everything to the god, like did Hiro about his love for the little Kisa. Other were submissive to it, like did Yuki. Some ignored it, like Ayame with the snake…And other, didn't made the difference with who they were, like Akito with the god. Everybody had a different experience.

“The day you mother has been conceived, all the cursed already born cried. It was not us, it was the animal residing in. But we were so young that we mixed the animals feeling, as if it had been ours.” Shigure stared right into his son eyes. “So now that you know, what are you going to do?” Shiki couldn’t hold his eyes against his father's. He had so many thoughts mixing up in his head. His mother, god, animals, curse, solitude, sadness. And Shiki knew, he knew that he had just tip-toed the surface of the iceberg.

“Mom…Really made you all suffer?” Shigure hummed in thought “Hum…I would compare it with a regime of Terror, they would all agree with me” Shiki bit his lips “Why…Did she act like that, didn’t she know she was hurting them?” he looked his father with hope. Shigure shrugged. “Well, you know by yourself how it must have been to be raised in this house. She was scared and craving for love, but she did not know how to have it, so she forced her unto them. Before Tohru-kun came into our life, she had never met people of the outside…Not that do excuse her past behaviors, and she know it.”

“And that’s why she reacted that way…” It made sense. “No wonder why everybody loves Tohru-san then.” He heard his dad’s laugh and he closed his eyes and thought about his mother. He remembered the day his dad told him that they were not perfect. At the moment, he did not notice the importance that Shigure used ‘we’ instead of ‘I’ when he had told him it. The scars in their story. It was not only about them; it was about all the cursed. They all had scars that won’t disappear. But he also remembered that his own memories that won't disappear neither. The day he had decided to help that boy who was left apart of the class in grade school.

He remembered the time he had shared with his mom, making chocolate for his dad or when she had given him advice for Sawa. How she brushed his hair as she told him about his late grandfather. The way she protected him from Ren and held him when he was scared of shadows at night. How worried she was for him, because she loved him. He remembered that time at the aquarium with her and his father, the fireworks they saw, all the games they had played together, at the beach, at their vacation house, at the onsen. It was all of those moment with them that modelled Shiki the way he was. And he decided that he was going to be the kind of person helping somebody getting bullied at school, the kind of person chasing after another because they saw them passed out in the snow. He was going to continue to befriend with people he will probably never see again, like this pigtails girl he had met once at Tohru's house.He decided to be close to his family because they were the one that counted and because they all loved him as he loved them. He was going to protect. He was going to…

He opened his eyes, resolution in. “I’ll see mom.” And he walked out of the room without turning back. Shigure smiled as he closed a box full of paper. If he had looked in, it would have saw a wooden figure of a dog and files about cursed of that spirit. “See Akito…Our little boy went beyond of our expectations…”

Shiki slid the doors open of his parent's room. Enlightening the room where his mom was. She had taken refuge under a blanket against the window. Even with the futon, her weeping was still perceptible to Shiki’s ear, he quietly walked over her. He stopped in front of her before slip into the futon and seeing her eyes red from irritation of the tears. It saddened him to see his mother in that state. “Dad told me about you and the cursed…” He felt her shiver as she bit anxiously her nails. Shiki hugged her body and surprised her. She thought he would be disgusted by her. “Shiki…” she tried to hold back her tears. “Why?” she asked in a broken voice.

“Because I love you mom” he said simply “Everything I am, it’s thanks to you and dad…” he looked at her and smiled, he felt tears picking his eyes too. “You hurt people yes…But not me, never, and I know you will never do it. I’m sure of it. What you are now had nothing to do with the person you used to be. Right now…You’re my mother and I know that you and dad are the best parents I could ever had.” Akito cried again, but this time, she thanked him with a big smile on her lips that Shiki mimicked.

As he was hugged back by his mother and rubbing his nose against her safe, comfortable neck, he understood something. Everybody had shadows, it could be dark memories coming haunting you in nightmare, as it can be regretful actions of the past. And so, the most important thing in life is to ensure that the light coming from the people you love always ensure to keep the shadow away from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this mark the last chapter of expecting. The next chapters will be requests only.  
> Thank you all for reading me until the end, it meant a lot to me.  
> This chapter echo a lot with the previous right? I think it was the best for a conclusion hahaha.  
> Thank you again to have read it all !! I love you all ;w;)9


End file.
